A Love that will Last a Lifetime
by Lilian Violet
Summary: When Ichigo, Renji, and Rukia head back in time for a mission to save Head Captain Yamamoto's life; what will happen to the mission if young Byakuya falls in love with Rukia when they meet?
1. The Attack on Head Captain Yamamoto

_******Everyone, I'm LiliViole19 the new member of the Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction. Being the new member, I promise to write a great Byakuya/Rukia romance fanfic for all you fans who love Bleach. But please be gentle with this one, it's the first story I typed so far. This story is about a mysterious item, that is said to heal those with a pure heart; hence the name of this item is...the Dragon's Heart. So when someone attacks Head Captain Yamamoto, it's up to the Gotei 13 Squad Members to figure out how to heal this incurable wound. This only leads the Squad Members to figure out that the only thing to cure the Head Captain is the mysterious Dragon's Heart, but the only problem is...that its a difficult item to find, since it never reveals itself to anyone. However, a history in which the Dragon's Heart revealed itself to the Seireitei is the only probable answer to healing the Head Captain...so the Gotei 13 have no choice, but to send someone to the past in order to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. So along with Ichigo and Renji, Rukia has been chosen to head into the past in order to bring the Dragon's Heart back to the future with her; and only then will Head Captain Yamamoto be healed. But what sort of wonders await Rukia as she heads to the past? Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D **_

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 1: The Attack of Head Captain Yamamoto**_

The Seireitei was as busy at it has always been; the Soul Reapers going about their business in their usual manner, the Rukon District citizens going about their regular day, and the Thirteen Court Guard Squads who always kept the Seireitei in order from the dangers that it held, (especially Hollow attacks.)

However, lately there have been many threatening notes to the Head Captain of the Gotei Thirteen; Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Nobody in the Soul Society or even in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads knew of this threat, but Head Captain Yamamoto knows that this is a serious problem...and decides that something must be done to stop this threatening treason.

A Thirteen Court Guard Squads Captain's meeting was being held the day when Head Captain Yamamoto received another threatening note the following day. All the Captain's immediately gathered together in the "Captain's Hall," to discuss the following subject on the threatening notes.

To start the meeting off, Head Captain Yamamoto began to read the threatening note:

_Head Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto,_

_The day of your assassination has finally come at last. __I will have my revenge one way or another. __I'm always watching you, like I always have been since those many years ago._

_K.G._

Despite the mysterious threatening note, something caught Head Captain Yamamoto's attention; the K.G. at the bottom of the note seemed faintly familiar.

"Does anyone else want to add something to this topic," Head Captain Yamamoto asked the Gotei Thirteen Captain's?

"Whoever sent the threating note sounds pretty sure of himself, especially if he wants to kill Head Captain Yamamoto," Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd Division said as she frowned angrily, "That also means that whoever wants to kill the Head Captain must be powerful as well, if he's so sure his abilities are strong enough to do such a thing."

"I have to agree," Captain Unohana Retsu of the 4th Division calmly said, "The person who is threatening the Head Captain sounds pretty sure of himself, too sure of himself."

"And foolish if you ask me," Captain Jushiro Ukitake of the 13th Division said, "No matter who attacks the Head Captain, they will never prevail."

"Of course the enemy won't prevail," Captain Shunsui Kyoraku of the 8th Division said as he was fixing his straw hat, "We have too many powerful Soul Reapers to protect the Seireitei."

"When he says powerful, he basically means me," Captain Kenpachi Zaraki of the 11th Division said as he smiled his creepy power hungry smile.

"Captain Shunsui meant everyone in the Seireitei you power hungry lunatic," Captain Byakuya Kuchiki of the 6th Division said with a deep voice.

"We do lack the knowledge of the enemies power," Captain Komamura Sajin of the 7th Division said, "And that could cause a huge problem."

"With no knowledge of the enemy, we won't know who we're up against," Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of the 10th Division said, "If we underestimate the enemy, it could lead to our downfall if we're not too careful."

"Listen to all of you worrying like a bunch of ignoramuses," Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division said with a snicker, "The more idiotic Soul Reapers who carelessly die, the more I have for my wonderful experiments."

As all the Gotei Thirteen Captain's began to argue about the situation, Head Captain Yamamoto yelled out while he banged his cane on the ground, "ENOUGH!"

All of a sudden, a cloud of pitch black smoke surrounded the Captain's Hall; and something weird was happening as the smoke continued to surround the Gotei Thirteen Captain's as each one breathed in the smoke.

"W-w-what's going on," Captain Jushiro Ukitake coughed, as the smoke was choking his throat.

"I can't seem to move," Captain Unohana Retsu said with a worried look in her eyes.

"I can't move either," Captain Soi Fon said angrily while trying to move her legs.

"There seems to be a powerful paralyzing powder in this smoke," Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi said while laughing like a maniac as he moved around trying to collect some of the contaminated smoke in a glass experimental tube.

"WAIT, how come the freak show can move and we can't," growled Captain Kenpachi Zaraki angrily while trying to reach his zanpakutou?

"Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi's body doesn't feel any pain, you brainless monkey," Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya said with an irritated frown on his face as he was trying to move too.

"There's no time for arguing at a time like this," Captain Komamura Sajin barked, "We need to find a way out of this smoke."

"Yeah, but how do we do that," asked Captain Shunsui with a carefree lazy smile on his face?

Captain Byakuya Kuchiki remained silent, and only kept his mind on trying to get out of the paralysis state that froze him.

Suddenly, the contaminated smoke began to disappear completely from the Captain's Hall; but the Gotei Thirteen Captain's were in for a shocking sight as soon as the smoke cleared out.

Head Captain Yamamoto was sitting on his chair, but there was a deep wound that went through the left side of his chest. None of the Gotei Thirteen Captain's realized, but while they were paralyzed...someone attacked Head Captain Yamamoto.

_**Well, this is the end of chapter 1 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." So this is how the beginning of my story goes, someone mysteriously attacked Head Captain Yamamoto? Who was the person who attacked the Head Captain? What will the Gotei Thirteen Squad Captain's do to solve Head Captain Yamamoto's attack? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more.**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)**_


	2. The Legend of the Dragon's Heart

_**********Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. Thank you all for reading my first, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction. And an extra thanks for all the wonderful positive comments I received from you, my beloved readers. In the last chapter, someone used a paralyzing smoke substance to freeze the Gotei Thirteen Captain's in their tracks; while someone attacked Head Captain Yamamoto. With an incurable wound, the Captain's are left with a baffling predicament...how will they be able to heal the Head Captain? The mysterious attack on the Head Captain leads the Captain's to only one solution; the main item of this fanfiction story...the Dragon's Heart. But what is this item? Does the Dragon's Heart have enough power to heal the Head Captain? If so, where is the mysterious item in question? And how are the Gotei Thirteen Captain's gonna get a hold of such an item?**__****** Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D **_

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 2: The Legend of the Dragon's Heart**_

_Flashback_

_"HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO," the Gotei Thirteen Captain's all yelled as they saw Head Captain Yamamoto's limp motionless body. _

_All the Gotei Thirteen Captain's rushed to be by Head Captain Yamamoto's side, and as they got him off his chair, they laid his body on the ground while Unohana performed her healing ability on Head Captain Yamamoto's wounded chest. _

_"What's taking your healing powers so long Unohana," Soi Fon asked Unohana angrily as she felt disappointed in herself for letting something like this happen to Head Captain Yamamoto; especially when she was the Commander in Chief for the Punishment Force? _

_"T-T-This wound," Unohana said to the other Gotei Thirteen Captain's with a worried look in her eyes, "I c-c-can't heal it." _

_"What do you mean you can't heal it," Mayuri asked Unohana with annoyance in his voice, "Every time I create a different kind of poison you annoyingly find a cure for them, and now you can't seem to cure a simple wound?"_

_"Go easy on her, Captain Mayuri," Jushiro told Mayuri as he continued to gaze sadly at Head Captain Yamamoto's body, "Captain Unohana is doing everything she can." _

_"Let's just go out there and find the bastard that did this," Kenpachi said with a power hungry grin as he licked the tip of his zanpakutou, "If the enemy can do this to Head Captain Yamamoto, then I'm itching to go head-to-head with the guy." _

_"Can you stop thinking about fighting for once you blood thirsty psycho," Byakuya told Kenpachi as he helped Captain Unohana pick Head Captain Yamamoto up; so they can transfer him to the 4th Division Barracks for medical treatment. _

_"Hee, hee, hee, the day Captain Zaraki stops fighting is the day Captain Hitsugaya will grow a little bigger," Shunsui teasingly joked, as he tried to contain his laughter._

_"What did you say you drunken geezer," Toshiro angrily asked Shunsui as he shook a fist at him? _

_"THIS IS NO TIME FOR FIGHTING," yelled Komamura as he helped led Head Captain Yamamoto out of the Captain's Hall and towards the 4th Division Barracks._

_With all the help from the Gotei Thirteen Captain's, Head Captain Yamamoto was placed in one of the 4th Division Barracks in order to heal from the wound in his chest._

_End of Flashback._

Inside the 4th Division Barrack room in which Head Captain Yamamoto was being held in, all the Gotei Thirteen Captain's were standing in the room with their eyes solely locked on the wounded Head Captain.

Nobody said anything, until Unohana realized that Head Captain Yamamoto had something in his right hand; so when she went to retrieve the item in his hand...it turned out to be the threatening note from this afternoon.

Unohana retrieved the threatening note from Head Captain Yamamoto's clutch; and she gasped in shock as she looked over the note, and said to the rest of the Gotei Thirteen Captain's, "Take a look at what I found."

All the Gotei Thirteen Captain's looked over the threatening note, and each one of them gasped. Apparently, before Head Captain Yamamoto was wounded by the mysterious attacker...he wrote one solitary thing on the note in order to give the Gotei Captain's a clue**: **_The Dragon's Heart!_

"What in the world is a Dragon's Heart," Jushiro curiously asked as he looked over Head Captain Yamamoto's clue?

Byakuya cleared his throat, and told the rest of the Gotei Thirteen Captain's, "I've heard of the Dragon's Heart. My grandfather Ginrei Kuchiki told me that it was a powerful item that had the ability to restore whatever the user wished. However, the Dragon's Heart became a power hungry item that many greedy people wanted to get their hands on. Unfortunately, because the Dragon's Heart's power was so great; many Soul Reapers went to war in order to retrieve such power. So the Dragon's Heart was sealed away, never to be seen or heard of...until this day anyway."

"Wow, that's the wildest story I ever heard," Shunsui said as he lowered his straw hat over his eyes.

"What a load of bull," Kenpachi replied with a scoff as he yawned from boredom after hearing Byakuya's story.

"If the story was false," Komamura asked as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Then why would Head Captain Yamamoto go through all that trouble to write it down?"

"I agree," Soi Fon said as she continued to gaze at the Dragon's Heart word, "We have to find out more about this Dragon's Heart."

"Ok, while Captain Unohana stays to watch over Head Captain Yamamoto; we'll all search for more information about the Dragon's Heart," Toshiro told the Gotei Thirteen Captain's.

The Gotei Thirteen Captain's all agreed on what they had to do; and so, with Head Captain Yamamoto's life on the line the Gotei Thirteen Captain's went on their way...in search for anything that will lead them to the Dragon's Heart.

_**Well, this is the end of chapter 2 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." So with Head Captain Yamamoto's life on the balance, the Gotei Thirteen Captain's are on the search for any information...regarding the Dragon's Heart. Where will the search lead the Captain's? Will they be able to find the Dragon's Heart and save the Head Captain? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more.**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)**_


	3. The Mission to the Past

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. College work is murder, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates. I so glad you guys are continuing to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." I realize that some of my characters are a little off in their personalities, but I'll try to continue my, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," fanfiction to try to keep you guys interested; like I said before, I'm new at this. Anyway, in the last chapter, following the attack on Head Captain Yamamoto, the Gotei Thirteen Captain's have found a way to heal the Head Captain...a mysterious item known as the Dragon's Heart. However, the Captain's have no idea as to where the Dragon's Heart is, so they are now searching for some answers. But will those answers lead them to the one being who knows where the item in question is being held...Kisuke Urahara? And what answers will he have for those who reside in Karakura Town...mainly Ichigo and Rukia? And how will they be able to help in the attack on Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 3: The Urgent Message and the Mission to the Past**_

Back in the human world, in a place called Karakura Town, a high school student/Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia Kuchiki, a Soul Reaper from the 13th Division/and adopted sister to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki; were running urgently towards Kisuke Urahara's (the former Captain of the 12th Division/and now the famous Mr. Hat-and-Clogs,) shop.

"Hurry up, Ichigo," Rukia yelled at Ichigo as she was flash stepping ahead of him, "The note that Kisuke sent us said that it was urgent, and that we had to meet him at his shop right away."

"Will you shut the hell up, in case you forgot; I read the note too," Ichigo irritably yelled back at Rukia as he followed behind her while using his flash step as well.

After a couple more minutes of flash stepping through Karakura Town, Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the Urahara Shop; and were in for a surprising shock...once they got inside.

As Ichigo and Rukia walked inside the Urahara Shop, they were greeted by Kisuke Urahara, who actually looked serious in Ichigo's case; maybe it was because Kisuke was usually jovial and goofy around him. However, this time, Kisuke looked dead serious about something...but what could it be?

"Follow me to the back room you two," Kisuke told Ichigo and Rukia in a soft serious tone, and they started to walk towards the room.

Ichigo and Rukia were rather taken back and confused as they followed Kisuke to the back room, but they both knew that he was serious about something; and they knew it was extremely important...because of the expression on his face and the way his voice sounded.

The second Ichigo and Rukia entered the back room, they were greeted by a familiar Soul Reaper; with long crimson red hair, brown eyes, and wore a more serious expression than Kisuke's.

"Renji," Ichigo and Rukia both said in unison, as they were surprised to see the lieutenant of the 6th Division, Renji Abarai, sitting on the opposite side of the room.

"What the heck is going on here," Ichigo asked Kisuke as he turned his attention to him, "Why did you send that urgent message to us anyway?"

"I didn't send you that urgent message," Kisuke told Ichigo softly, as he hid his face behind his fan.

"I did," Renji confessed to Ichigo and Rukia in a soft serious tone as he got off of the ground, and walked to where they stood.

"Ok, so what's the problem," Rukia asked Renji as she remembered that he wrote something about an incident that occurred in the Soul Society, "What happened in the Soul Society?"

Renji explained everything to Ichigo and Rukia, and about what happened in the Soul Society; and as soon as he finished explaining the situation, the room was completely silent as total shock and horror took over Ichigo and Rukia's body.

"Your telling us that the old man was mysteriously attacked," Ichigo said to Renji as his whole body shook, while so many emotions were going through his mind; shock, surprise, and most of all anger.

Renji nodded his head, and explained to Ichigo and Rukia, "That's right, its strange because none of the Soul Reapers in the Seireitei felt any evil spiritual pressure pass through the Soul Society. Suddenly, there were Soul Reapers in the Soul Society screaming out that Head Captain Yamamoto was severely injured when he was present in the Captain's Hall for the Gotei Thirteen Captain's Meeting."

Knowing that Byakuya was the 6th Division Captain and would surely attended the Captain's Meeting, Rukia asked Renji with concern in her eyes, "What about Nii-sama, was anyone else hurt?"

Renji slightly smiled, and told Rukia while patting her back in a comforting way, "Don't worry, nobody else was reported injured or hurt."

Rukia smiled happily, and said as she sighed in relief, "Oh thank goodness Nii-sama is safe."

"Yeah," Ichigo whispered angrily while clenching his fists tightly, "But what about the old man?"

The room was silent for a while, until Kisuke explained to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji while taking a book off the nearby shelf, "Well, after what Renji has told me it's obvious our first priority...is to retrieve the Dragon's Heart."

"The Dragon's what," Ichigo and Rukia asked Kisuke while looking slightly confused?

"The Dragon's Heart was the last clue that Head Captain Yamamoto gave the Gotei Thirteen Captain's before he was attacked," Renji told Ichigo and Rukia.

"Head Captain Yamamoto was one of the few Soul Reapers who knew of the Dragon's Heart's restoration powers," Kisuke explained to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji while opening the book and showing them a picture of a bloody crystal that was in the shape of a heart; it was a picture of the Dragon's Heart, " The Dragon's Heart was so powerful, that many Soul Reapers have fallen in battle...just for its powers. Legend has it, that if the Dragon's Heart was placed in the hands of a pure hearted person, then the user would be granted one wish; and then the Dragon's Heart would vanish completely. However, the Dragon's Heart was said to be an item that fed on negative spiritual energy; and if the person had a impure heart, then the user would be able to use the Dragon's Heart...as much as he wanted."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji gasped in shock as they heard Kisuke's story, but his lecture was far from over as he explained to them, "I may be taking a shot in the dark here, but if we were able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart; it might have the power to save the Head Captain's life."

"Ok, then what are we waiting for," Ichigo asked with an angry frown on his face and burning determination in his heart, as he was about to leave the back room, "Let's find this Dragon's Heart thingy and save the old man."

Before Ichigo left the back room, Kisuke immediately told him while hiding his face behind his fan again, "Hang on there Speedy, finding the Dragon's Heart is easier said then done."

Rukia asked Kisuke in a soft gentle voice, "Why is that Kisuke, I thought you said the Dragon's Heart would be able to save Head Captain Yamamoto's life?"

"It could," Kisuke said to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji softly as he tipped his green and white striped hat over his eyes, "If the Dragon's Heart even existed anymore."

"WHAT," Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji said in shock and surprise as their eyes grew wider then saucers?

"The Dragon's Heart hasn't been seen for years," Kisuke explained to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, "This is the first time in years since I've ever heard of the Dragon's Heart again."

"Damn it," Ichigo yelled out angrily as he began to get frustrated, and he asked Kisuke, "So how are we going to get an item that doesn't even exist anymore?"

Silence took over the room once more, until Kisuke was the first to speak; and he spoke a few simple words that would surprise Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, "That's easy; all you have to do...is travel back in time to retrieve the Dragon's Heart."

**_Well this is the end for chapter 3 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Wow, so things take an interesting turn. What does Kisuke Urahara mean by traveling to the past? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be ready for the task that is ahead of them in the next chapter? What awaits them in the past? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more._**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :) 


	4. Heading to the Past

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D College work is murder, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the last chapter, Ichigo and Rukia have been informed, by Renji, of Head Captain Yamamoto's attack; and how they must search for the Dragon's Heart in order to heal him. However, Kisuke explains to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji that the Dragon's Heart doesn't exist in their timeline; and that the only way to find the item in question...is to travel to the past. Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? What obstacles await the Soul Reapers if they do travel to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 4: Heading to the Past**_

Silence fell upon the room again, until Kisuke was the first to speak; and he spoke a few simple words that would shock and surprise Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, "That's easy, all you have to do is travel back in time to retrieve the Dragon's Heart."

"Travel back in time," Ichigo asked Kisuke in confusion as he raised his brown eyebrows, "How are we going to do that?"

As if on cue, Kisuke's cheerful jovial attitude returned in an instant as he happily cried out with a smile on his face, "I have everything figured out."

Just then, Kisuke's assistant, Tessai Tsukabishi came into the room while rolling, (a long object with a sheet over it,) inside the room on Kisuke's request.

"Thanks, Tessai," Kisuke told Tessai as he bowed his head before he left the back room.

Kisuke smiled with excitement as he took the sheet off the object and revealed what the item was, which happened to be a long glass mirror in a golden frame.

As he looked at the mirror in confusion, Renji asked Kisuke while scratching the back of his head, "Uh...how's a mirror going to help us travel back in time?"

Kisuke hid his face behind his fan and told Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji with a giggle in his throat, "You may think this is just a regular mirror, but it happens to be a special mirror that allows someone to travel back in time; a little ingenious invention I came up with many years ago...when I was a former Gotei Thirteen Captain in the Soul Society."

"If you had this item long ago," Rukia asked Kisuke curiously while noticing a lot of dust on the mirror, "How come you never used it before?"

Kisuke rubbed the back of his head and explained to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji with nervousness in his voice, "Well, as soon as the mirror was completed I was already working on another experiment, which didn't go that well; because it caused a huge explosion which nearly destroyed the Research and Development Labs. Unfortunately, some of the mirrors glass was shattered in the explosion, so I had to repair it. However, the glass to make this mirror is hard to find; since the glass contains some amounts of spiritual energy that helps a person with spiritual pressure time travel...with no complications."

Kisuke turned to Rukia and Renji as he dug deep inside his traditional Japanese green shirt, and told them while handing them two round white pills, (which looked similar to the Gikon, but much smaller,) "Here, you two will need these."

Rukia and Renji took the white pills, and asked Kisuke in curiosity, "What does this pill do?"

Kisuke blushed with embarrassment, and told Rukia and Renji, "These pills were the very experiment that went wrong and caused the explosion that nearly destroyed the Research and Development Labs. However, in the end, I managed to complete my research and made a perfect Time Traveling Pill...the pills that I gave you."

Renji looked at the Time Traveling Pill with suspicion and caution, and asked Kisuke, "Ok, so what is this Time Traveling Pill for?"

Kisuke smiled cleverly, and explained to Rukia and Renji, "When you two travel to the past, it might be a little complicated for Soul Reapers like you, because you might age a little in time; depending on how your spiritual pressure reacts to the mirrors spiritual energy. To put it simple in words, you could either grow old in age or probably age backwards to younger times when you pass through the mirror. So I created the Time Traveling Pill in order to suppress the mirrors energy, so the two of you won't age forwards or backwards."

Rukia smiled at Kisuke, and said while swallowing the Time Traveling Pill, "That sounds fair enough to me, since we wouldn't be much help if we were too young or old."

Renji still looked bewildered and confused, but he shrugged his shoulders and replied while he swallowed the Time Traveling Pill as well, "I didn't understand most of your explanation, but if this pill gets us through that mirror with no harm done to us; then that's good enough for me."

After watching Rukia and Renji swallow the Time Traveling Pill, Ichigo turned his attention to Kisuke and asked him, "Hey Kisuke, why didn't you give me one of those pills?"

Kisuke explained to Ichigo with a smile, "Despite having spiritual pressure like that of a Soul Reaper, you're still a human; so you'll be able to pass through the mirror with flying colors."

Ichigo nodded his head before turning his attention to the mirror before him, and said with a determined look on his face, "Ok, let's go find this Dragon's Heart thingy quickly, so we can come back and use it to save the old man."

Before Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji could go inside the mirror, Kisuke explained a few more details to them, "Hang on, there are some things you need to know. The first thing is whatever you guys do, don't do anything that will disturb the time space continuum, for if you do, something wrong in the past will surely mess the future up. Second, the Dragon's Heart won't be easy to find, so if your lucky, it just might find you first. Lastly, be careful; I have a feeling that whoever attacked the Head Captain might have something big planned. So keep an eye out for danger, watch each others backs, and don't do something stupid in the past that might cause the futures downfall...Ichigo and Renji."

While Ichigo and Renji angrily glared at Kisuke with red faces, Rukia tried to contain her laughter; because everyone knew that Ichigo and Renji were two hotheads...and liked to go at each others throats sometimes.

"Whatever, let's just get this mission over with and save the old man," Ichigo declared with confidence in his voice, as he jumped into the mirror which would lead them to the past.

"Hey Ichigo, wait for us," Rukia called after Ichigo, as she jumped into the mirror to follow him.

"Well, I guess I should go too, can't let those two have all the fun," Renji said with a smirk, as he jumped into the mirror to follow after Ichigo and Rukia.

Kisuke waved good-bye as he watched Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji disappear into the mirror, and asked himself as he was going to the kitchen to make himself some tea, "I wonder if I should of asked them to bring me a souvenir when they get back?"

**_Well this is the end for chapter 4 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Wow, so things take an interesting turn. Now the real mission has began, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more._**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :) 


	5. An Encounter with the Enemy

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D College work is murder, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the last chapter, Ichigo and Rukia have been informed, by Renji, of Head Captain Yamamoto's attack; and how they must search for the Dragon's Heart in order to heal him. However, Kisuke explains to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji that the Dragon's Heart doesn't exist in their timeline; and that the only way to find the item in question...is to travel to the past. Now, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror; Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are heading to their destination...the past. What challenges await the three Soul Reapers as they head to the past...however, what they don't know is that a difficult challenge might come sooner than they think. Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**Japanese translation for Kasai: Hell **_

_**Japanese translation for Gouka: Fire**_

_******Japanese translation for Hi no Ryu Hakai: Fire Dragon of Destruction (Kasai Gouka's Bankai) I a part of Head Captain Yamamoto's Bankai catchphrase and rearranged it into Kasai Gouka's Bankai catchphrase which is translated as the following: "Let all human life in the universe burn into the fires of hell: Hi no Ryu Hakai." I really hope you guys like the piece I added in. **_

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 5: An Encounter with the Enemy**_

After entering Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji found themselves traveling through an almost seemingly tunnel of endless white light; until the light began to fade away.

The next thing everyone realized, as the light disappeared into thin air; Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were surrounded by the greenery of an enormous forest.

"Ok," Ichigo asked Rukia and Renji as he started to gaze at the humongous green forest in awe, "Does anyone know where we are?"

"Isn't it obvious, we're somewhere in the past," Renji told Ichigo as he rubbed the back of his neck while also taking in the forests scenery.

"We must be located in one of Sereitei's forests," Rukia warned Ichigo and Renji as she looked upon the forest in caution, "These forests have many twists and turns that go on like a labyrinth, so we must be careful."

Suddenly, a huge lava-like fireball made its way towards Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, who already sensed the attacks energy; giving them enough time to make an immediate flash step dodge.

As soon as Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were hovering in the sky, all three of them gasped in shock and surprise at what they saw in front of them...actually, it was more like who they saw in front of them.

Standing in front of the three Soul Reapers was a man; who wore an outfit that was somewhat similiar to that of the Arrancars, he had short spiky red hair that matched his short red beard, golden eyes that seemed to painfully pierce through anyone's heart if you made eye contact, and one of those sinister smiles that went with his dastardly evil laugh.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," the evil Soul Reaper asked himself in a deep voice as his eyes roamed over Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, who were furious at being attacked by a Soul Reaper for no good reason, (or so the three Soul Reapers thought?)

"What the hell do you think your doing," Ichigo asked the evil Soul Reaper angrily as he took his zanpakutou out of its sword holder?

"Trespassers from another time are not welcome here," the malevolent Soul Reaper told Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as he pointed his zanpakutou at them, "Leave or I'll have to make you leave."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but we're not leaving until we find what we came here for," Renji angrily said to the evil Soul Reaper as he took his zanpakutou out of its sword holder also.

Silence took over for a moment, until the wicked Soul Reaper smirked evilly and told Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, "If you think I'll let you leave this time period with the Dragon's Heart, you're sadly mistaking."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji gasped in utter shock...how did this Soul Reaper know about their mission to retrieve the Dragon's Heart?

"Knowing that you three are here for the Dragon's Heart must mean...," the evil Soul Reaper sighed softly, and then said with a deep disappointed tone in his voice, "_I failed to kill Head Captain Yamamoto...when I was in the future_."

Once again Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji gasped in shock and horror at what the malevolent Soul Reaper said; and knew that he was the one that attacked and almost killed Head Captain Yamamoto.

"YOU BASTARD," Ichigo yelled out furiously as he charged at the evil Soul Reaper in a blinding rage!

However, the wicked Soul Reaper easily dodged Ichigo's attack; and with ease, he kicked Ichigo clear across the chest with his foot, sending him skidding across the sky.

"Ichigo," Rukia and Renji called out as they watched Ichigo skid backwards a few feet, but managed to gain his footing and flash step back to their side.

"Who the hell do you think you are," Ichigo yelled angrily at the evil Soul Reaper as blood dripped from his mouth due to the attack he received from him?

"The name is Kasai Gouka, please to make your acquaintance," the dastardly Soul Reaper known as Kasai Gouka said in an evil mocking voice, while slightly bowing to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji.

"We don't need sympathy from a twisted psycho maniac like you," Renji told Kasai furiously as he growled at him while tightly gripping his zanpakutou's handle.

"Why did you attack Head Captain Yamamoto," Rukia asked Kasai angrily while clenching her fists tightly, as she remembered that her Nii-sama, Byakuya, was at the Captain's Meeting when Head Captain Yamamoto was attacked... and if something happened to her Nii-sama in that meeting-?

"I have no intention of explaining my actions to you three," Kasai said to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji evilly while taking his zanpakutou out of its holder and holding it up into the air, (which was now surrounded by an incredible amount of blood red spiritual pressure,) "Because you three Soul Reapers from the future..._are about to burn in hell_!"

As Kasai's zanpakutou began to give off an intense amount of spiritual energy Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji felt like the power was suffocating them, and knew that they had to escape from this evil demonic power...but for some reason, they couldn't find the energy to move or even flash step to safety.

Kasai cried out as he drew out some of his zanpakutou's power, "Let all human life in the universe burn into the fires of hell: Hi no Ryu Hakai!"

All of a sudden, lava-like fireball meteors came raining down on Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, but all three were paralyzed by the spiritual power of Kasai's zanpakutou...that they were unable to dodge the meteor shower of fireballs.

So when the meteor shower of fireballs came crashing down, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were severely attacked by the power of Kasai's zanpakutou...sending the three Soul Reapers flying in different directions.

Now all that was left of the forest where Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were located before Kasai's attack, was nothing; but a huge empty blackened crater.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 5 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Wow, so things take an interesting turn. _****I know this character is probably weird to you guys, but I made up a new enemy for this story by the name of Kasai Gouka. Who has powers that are somewhat similiar to Head Captain Yamamoto, but both have a difference in power. You'll know more about Kasai Gouka in the future of this story, but for now, enjoy what this story has to offer. **Now the real mission has began, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past; the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain? This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more.** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :) 


	6. The Fateful Meeting between Kuchiki's

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D College work is murder, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the last chapter, Ichigo and Rukia have been informed, by Renji, of Head Captain Yamamoto's attack; and how they must search for the Dragon's Heart in order to heal him. However, Kisuke explains to Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji that the Dragon's Heart doesn't exist in their timeline; and that the only way to find the item in question...is to travel to the past. Now, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror; Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji are heading to their destination...the past. However, once they arrive in the past the three Soul Reapers don't have a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, where will they head...and who will they meet? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 6: The Fateful Meeting between Two Kuchiki's**_

Since the moment they arrived in the past everything seemed perfect, until Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were confronted by the person who attack Head Captain Yamamoto...a man named Kasai Gouka. However, Kasai proved to be too powerful for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to beat; and so, when they were attacked by his zanpakutou's Hi no Ryu Hakai, they were not only injured, but Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji found themselves being separated from each other. But due to the aftermath of Kasai's Hi no Ryu Hakai, many of the Seireitei's Soul Reapers were assigned to investigate the explosion caused by his zanpakutou.

During the investigation, a handsome boy in his teenage years who had slightly long black hair, beautiful misty grey eyes, and a rather gorgeous smile, (although he rarely smiles to anyone anymore...just his grandfather who he truly admires,) was flash stepping through the Seireitei in order to find someone.

"Urgh," the teenage boy asked himself with an annoyed look on his face, while gazing his grey eyes over the Seireitei houses, "Where the heck is that were-hell cat?"

As the handsome teenage boy continued to carefully scan the area, his grey eyes finally locked on what seemed to be a female Soul Reaper with dark skin, short purple hair, golden eyes, and also wore a sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido that was underneath a Captain's haori.

The moment the teenage boy spotted the female Captain, he immediately flash stepped towards her and yelled out, "THERE YOU ARE... MISS YORUICHI SHIHOIN."

However, as soon as the handsome teenage boy made contact with the female Captain, known as Yoruichi Shihoin, she swiftly flash stepped to the side and grabbed the boy in a headlock; which only irritated him even more as he struggled to get out of her hold.

"Let go of me, you old hag," the teenage boy cried out angrily to Yoruichi, as he continued to struggle out of her tight headlock.

Yoruichi laughed at the handsome teenage boy's smart remark, and told him while tightening the headlock in a playful sort of way, "You sure know how to sweet talk a lady, don't you...Little Byakuya Kuchiki."

Finally able to get out of Yoruichi's clutch, Byakuya asked her in a deep furious voice, "I have no time for your games, wench, so give me back my sword; I have to continue with my training."

Yoruichi shook her head with a bit of disappointment, and asked Byakuya with a mischievous playful smirk on her face, "What's the point of telling you, when you know you're going to lose?"

It seemed like Byakuya was about to charge towards Yoruichi again in a blinding rage, but the two were interrupted when a bodyguard from the Stealth Force appeared and bowed before her.

"Commander Shihoin, we need you back at the 2nd Division Barracks right away," the Stealth Force bodyguard informed Yoruichi, before flash stepping back to the 2nd Division Barracks.

Yoruichi sighed sadly, and said in a mocking playful and sarcastic tone while smiling at Byakuya, "And just when we were about to have some fun."

Byakuya growled at Yoruichi, and told her while trying to suppress the frustration she was giving him for being so annoying, "Before you leave, tell me where my sword is."

Yoruichi laughed as she saw the frustrated face that Byakuya was making, and said as she playfully stuck her tongue out at him, "You're so cute when your angry, but you should smile more or no woman would want to marry you when you become a Gotei Thirteen Captain; which will probably be impossible for a Little Kuchiki like you."

And with that last frolicsome and mocking remark, Yoruichi immediately flash stepped to the 2nd Division Barracks; leaving a speechless Byakuya alone.

Byakuya grew even more angrier with Yoruichi's last words, and yelled out after her, "I WILL BECOME A GOTEI THIRTEEN CAPTAIN, and prove to you and everyone else that I'm worthy of becoming the Head of the Kuchiki Clan."

Since the sun was already setting from the sky, Byakuya decided to go to the Seireitei's river bend; since he always enjoyed watching the water glisten beautifully under the yellow and orange sunset.

While sitting near the end of the river bend, Byakuya couldn't help but smile as he felt a wave of calmness and peace take over his body as he saw the sunsets reflection in the river.

Besides the lovely sunset, something else caught Byakuya's attention; a block of ice that was floating in the river.

_Huh, an iceberg, in the middle of the summer_, thought Byakuya curiously as he gazed at the block of ice more carefully.

As soon as the block of ice came floating towards Byakuya, he gasped in shock as the red in his cheeks began to blossom like the first sakura flower that was just blooming for the first time.

Lying unconscious on top of the block of ice, was Rukia_,_ her wet shiny black hair glistened like the water in the river, the back of her Soul Reapers uniform was burned off from Kasai's attack, and her beautiful violet eyes were hidden behind her closed eyelids.

Byakuya couldn't understand the feeling he was getting from watching Rukia floating gently on the iceberg, but he knew one thing was for sure; Rukia had to be the most beautiful Soul Reaper he had ever seen in his entire life.

Ignoring the fact that he might get scolded by the Kuchiki Elders back at the Kuchiki mansion for getting wet and dirty, Byakuya dived into the river and swiftly swam to rescue Rukia.

Once he got to the block of ice, Byakuya carefully placed Rukia on his back and began to swim to the shore.

After the rescue, Byakuya gently laid Rukia's motionless body on the ground and started to examine her for any serious injuries; and finally noticed that the top half of her back was badly burnt.

While Byakuya was examining Rukia, something passed through his mind that he couldn't explain; he knew that he's never seen her before...and yet, there was something about her that seemed faintly familiar, so familiar that it warmed his heart to the fullest.

Byakuya slowly slid his two strong arms under Rukia's body and lifted her off the ground, and said as he immediately flash stepped back to the Kuchiki mansion while carrying her tightly in his arms, "Don't worry Soul Reaper, I'll save you...if it's the last thing that I do."

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 6 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has began, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past; the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. With Rukia being found by Byakuya, will something grow between the two Kuchiki's? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more._**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :) 


	7. A Kuchiki Reunion

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D College work is murder, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the last chapter, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror; Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, well her brother from the past. What will happen when Rukia and this Byakuya from the past meet face to face? What new feelings will develop between the two Kuchiki's? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 7: A Kuchiki Reunion**_

_Flashback_

_As she was flying through the air, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia knew that she would eventually plummet straight down towards the Seireitei._

_Knowing that the impact would be too sever if she hit the ground at her rate of falling speed and lack of consciousness, Rukia knew she had to do something and fast. _

_While she was falling from the sky, Rukia began to look around the area, and suddenly recognized that specific side of the Seireitei...she also remembered that there was a river bend nearby._

_Rukia somehow managed to fall towards the river, and right at the moment of impact she took out her zanpakutou, pointed it at the river, and cried out, "Sode no Shirayuki; Some no mai...Tsukishiro."_

_A beautiful white light shined from Rukia's zanpakutou as a large ice circle formed below her; creating a beautiful ice pillar._

_However, since her energy was low, Rukia only managed to summon a small block of ice. __Fortunately, the block of ice was big enough for Rukia to latch onto when she finally landed into the river, and began to float down stream. _

_After she saved herself from a fatal fall, Rukia fainted with a smile on her face, and continued to float down the river._

_End of Flashback_

After the river incident, Rukia slowly opened her violet eyes to check her surroundings; so she can find out where she was.

Rukia saw that she was lying down on a bed, which was inside a room that had expensive looking furniture, artifacts, and paintings.

Rukia tried to lift herself from the bed, but she fell back down when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her back; and after her attempt...she fainted.

A few hours later, when Rukia slowly opened her eyes half way, she noticed that her vision was blurry...she couldn't even see the two figures that were hovering over her. All Rukia could make out, was that one figure was tall and the other was short.

While Rukia was trying so hard to see the two figures clearly, the figures started a conversation that she couldn't quite understand; because of her unconscious state.

"So, you found her floating down the river on a block of ice," the tall figure asked the short figure while he gazed at the small petite Soul Reaper who was laying on the bed?

"Yes grandfather, and after I dove in to save her, I noticed that she had burnt marks on her back," the short figure told the tall figure, "I brought her here so she can recover from her injuries."

"That was very generous of you, my grandson, I'll call Captain Unohana so she can give her a thorough examine," the tall figure said to the short figure, "Now let us take our leave so the young lady can rest."

As the two blurry figures disappeared from Rukia's sight, she started to feel dizzy; and finally she fell back into a world of endless darkness.

The next morning, Rukia felt her strength slowly returning; and as soon as she was feeling better, she got out of the bed she was lying on...and went to see where she was.

Once Rukia left the room she was staying in, she found herself standing in a long hallway that seemed to go on for miles.

As Rukia wandered down the hallway, she saw many expensive and beautiful tapestries and paintings hanging on the walls, glass vases filled with bouquets of flowers that were placed on well handcrafted tables, and not to mention the long rich red carpet that she was walking on.

Rukia still felt a bit dizzy and had a slight headache, but as she passed by the many lovely and priceless looking objects; she had a faint feeling that she'd been there before.

The moment Rukia came to a door, she slid it open, only to find a beautiful outside scenery with the greenest grass surrounding the area, a few cherry blossom trees blooming ever so beautifully as some of the petals elegantly flew away with the gentle breeze, and a single lake with the most bluest and clearest of waters.

While looking at the beauty around her, Rukia couldn't help but think that she's seen this place before...but couldn't quite remember where she's seen it from.

Rukia's thoughts came to a pause the moment her eyes stopped on a handsome teenage boy, who was swinging a wooden sword around; it was possible that he was trying to train.

As the teenage boy was training, Rukia looked at him carefully and was somehow entranced by his beautiful misty grey eyes; and started to get the feeling the she's seen him somewhere before.

As Rukia continued to watch the young teenager train with his wooden sword, a deep voice said from behind her, "My grandson is really something, isn't he?"

Rukia squeaked as she was caught by surprise by the deep voice coming from behind her, she was so surprised that she accidentally tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground with a thud.

"Ow," Rukia moaned in pain, she still hadn't fully recovered from her attack against Kasai; and landed pretty hard on her back, which was still badly burnt.

"Are you alright, young lady," came the deep voice that nearly scared her to death?

Rukia looked up to see who the deep voice belonged to, only to find that it belonged to an elderly man with slate grey eyes, a grey mustache, long grey hair, and he also wore a black Soul Reapers uniform that was underneath a short-sleeved Captain's haori.

Rukia was rather taken back by the appearance of the elderly man, but as she continued to gaze at the older man she noticed something that the man was wearing; and it made her eyes widen in shock..._it was the family heirloom white scarf, the same one her brother Byakuya wore._

"Grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki," the handsome teenage boy called out as he rushed over to where the elderly man, known as Ginrei Kuchiki, and Rukia were, "What happened?"

Ginrei told the teenage boy with a calm and serene voice, "Don't worry Byakuya, the young lady who's staying with us just fell."

_Byakuya, _Rukia thought shockingly, her heart froze as she slowly turned her head to face the young teenager that Ginrei called...Byakuya.

Rukia was awestruck and shocked when her wide violet eyes were set on the young teenage version of Byakuya, and she finally realized why his beautiful mysterious grey eyes were so familiar to her..._those gorgeous grey eyes belonged to her Nii-sama, Byakuya._

Byakuya stood in front of Rukia, (who was still sitting on the ground) and told her with a gentle smile as he offered her his hand, "Hi there, I'm Byakuya Kuchiki, it's really nice to meet you."

Still a bit shocked, Rukia slowly placed her hand into Byakuya's hand and he politely helped her off the ground.

As he helped her, Byakuya couldn't help but stare at Rukia's alluring wide eyes that seemed to sparkle in the early morning's light.

It was all coming back to Rukia, the hallway, the breathtaking garden, and the meeting with Ginrei and Byakuya, she finally understood where she was; _the Kuchiki manor._

Rukia had to admit that the Kuchiki manor didn't look all that different, it was as huge on the outside as it was elegant and lovely on the inside. After catching a glimpse of Ginrei, Rukia started to feel a wave of relief and happiness wash through her body; she never had a chance to meet him since he died before she was adopted into the Kuchiki family. However, Rukia has heard wonderful stories about Ginrei from the Soul Society Hall of Records. Ginrei looked like he had a calm, aristocratic, and powerful demeanor, which was perfectly fine with Rukia; since he reminded her so much of Byakuya as an adult, but at the same time gave her a warm secured feeling in her heart.

Rukia was especially surprised and somewhat jovial when she met the younger version of Byakuya, and was even more shocked at how breathtakingly handsome he was. Even as a teenager, Byakuya was a little bigger than her, but his misty grey eyes were still beautiful and radiant to Rukia; that it took her breath away. What was even more shocking to Rukia nearly filled her heart with a somewhat mysterious bliss that she couldn't describe, and that was Byakuya's enchanting smile. Byakuya was so serious and dedicated about his work as a Gotei Thirteen Captain that Rukia hardly ever saw him smile, but now as a teenager, she was almost hypnotized by the curve of his luscious lips.

"Excuse me, young lady," Ginrei asked Rukia as he caught her attention with his deep voice yet again, "May I ask what your name is?"

Rukia opened her mouth to answer Ginrei, but suddenly stopped herself for a second, she knew that it was appropriate for a Soul Reaper to greet any other Soul Reaper, (especially nobles) by their full name. However, Rukia couldn't tell Ginrei or even the younger version of Byakuya that she was also a Kuchiki; otherwise they would think that she was crazy or insane, especially since she wasn't adopted into the family at this particular time. Rukia knew that she had to think fast, and she finally had a solution that would solve this problem.

Rukia cleared her throat as she thought of the first name that came to her mind, and told Ginrei and Byakuya, "My name is Rukia Abarai."

Since she and Renji had been close friends since the Rukon District days, she knew he wouldn't mind if she used his last name for a while; especially if she was in the company of Ginrei and Byakuya.

Byakuya snickered slightly, and asked Rukia as he kindly smiled at her, "Abarai is kind of a goofy last name, can I just call you Rukia, since it's a more prettier name?"

Rukia blushed a little, and said to Byakuya while she smiled back at him, "Of course, if that's what you like."

Ginrei had a strange, but content feeling as he saw both Byakuya and Rukia together. Since he was the closest to Byakuya in relation, Ginrei never saw him smile an honest smile to anyone else but himself; so it was amusing, but pleasant to see his grandson smile to this certain stranger.

_Interesting_, Ginrei thought as he continued to gazed at both Byakuya and Rukia, _I wonder how these two will progress in the future?_

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 7 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has began, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei, and a teenage version of her brother, Byakuya. How will Byakuya and Rukia's feelings towards one another progress? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more._**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :) 


	8. Meeting between Father and Son

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D College work is murder, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the last chapter, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror; Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time. Now it's time for Ichigo to meet someone from the past, who will this person be? And how will Ichigo react when he sees this...person? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 8: A Father and Son Meeting**_

_Flashback_

_After taking a direct hit by Kasai's attack, Ichigo went skidding across the sky._

_Damn it, Ichigo thought angrily as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists tightly, I can't seem to move no matter how many times I try._

_After taking some major damage from Kasai's kick to the chest and then by his zanpakutou's Hi no Ryu Hakai, it was no wonder Ichigo felt so exhausted and weak._

_As he continued to skid across the sky, Ichigo could feel the dizziness take over his body; and finally his eyes started to slowly close._

_But before he closed his eyes, Ichigo could of sworn that he saw a black blurry figure coming towards him as he began to faint._

_He didn't understand why, or maybe it was the drowsiness from being delusional talking; but Ichigo whispered one single word, "Dad," and with that he fell...into a world of darkness. _

_End of Flashback_

"Hello, Mr. Orange Haired Guy," a voice called out to an unconscious Ichigo (who was lying down on a patch of soft green grass with a tattered Captain's haori covering him.)

As Ichigo shifted in his unconscious slumber, it seemed that whoever was calling him got impatient and irritated; because as soon as he saw that he wasn't waking up anytime soon, the voice called out even louder, "HEY, WAKE THE HELL UP!"

Suddenly, the person who was calling out to Ichigo, body slammed him as he was still in his unconscious state.

"GAHHHHHHHH," Ichigo screeched in pain as he unpleasantly woke up from his unconsciousness, because of the body slam he just received.

Ichigo placed his hand on his stomach to suppress the pain, and yelled out as he angrily glared at the person who nearly squashed him to death, "What the hell kind of a wake up call was that, I outta kick your...huh?"

The moment his wide brown eyes locked onto the person who body slammed him, Ichigo gasped in utter shock; it wasn't just any old person that was tall, had spiky black hair, brown eyes, and thin facial hair around his mouth...it was his dad, _Isshin Kurosaki_.

Aside from being surprised about seeing his dad Isshin in a Soul Reaper shihakusho, the moment he found out that he was the one who body slammed him while he was asleep (despite the fact that Isshin always disturbed him while he was asleep or was barely waking up,) Ichigo angrily punched him clear across the face, sending him skidding across the ground.

"Ouch," Isshin grunted in pain as he slowly stood back up while placing a hand on the side of his face that Ichigo clobbered with his fist, "That was some punch."

After the pain in his face subsided, Isshin angrily growled at Ichigo and asked him, "Why the hell would you try to punch out the guy who saved your skin?"

Ichigo barked back at Isshin, and told him in a furious tone, "Oh, and I suppose you always wake your men up by body slamming them into kingdom come; especially if they happen to be injured."

Isshin yelled at Ichigo in his goofy energetic voice, "Suck it up, your a big boy ain't ya, so don't go sulking just because of a single scratch; be a man."

Ichigo looked blankly at his Isshin, and thought, _Even as a Soul Reaper he was a Drama Queen._

Even so, Ichigo was somewhat happy to see Isshin, it was good to see a familiar face; even if it was his goofy fun loving weirdo of a dad. It was funny, since Ichigo had a feeling that he was bound to run into Isshin sooner or later; especially since he was a Soul Reaper in the past.

Ichigo watched as Isshin fastened the worn out Captain's haori over his left shoulder, and once he was done, he turned away from him and said while walking away, "Well, this was a strange meeting with a kiddy Soul Reaper who nearly knocked me out while I saved him from falling to his doom, but it was nice to meet you anyway...uh?"

Knowing that Isshin must've been the black blurry figure that he saw before fainting, Ichigo knew that he had to at least thank him for saving his life; so he cleared his throat and told him, "Uh...my name is Ichigo Kuro-," and at that moment, he stopped.

Ichigo knew that if he told Isshin that he was a Kurosaki and his son, he'd probably wouldn't believe him (and even more, he'll probably go hyperactively ecstatic that he managed to get a woman pregnant and would bear him a son,) so telling his dad his full name was out of the question.

Ichigo had to think of a last name fast, he couldn't use Renji's goofy last name since they always fought over the littlest of things, Rukia probably would kill him if he used her last name since she knew that Byakuya would be furious at him if he used his family's name, and so he thought of Karakura Town; and for some reason, a girl with long orange hair came into his mind..._Orihime_.

Ichigo told Isshin as he cleared his throat once more, "I'm Ichigo Inoue," he didn't know why he chose Orihime's last name, but he knew that she would be kind enough to let him use her last name anyway. Besides, Uryu doesn't like to compare himself to Soul Reapers and Ichigo thought that Chad's last name, Sado, would make his name sound weird (even though he likes to be called just Chad.)

"Nice to meet you kid, my name is Isshin," Isshin said to Ichigo without turning his attention to him as he continued to walk away, "If you'd like...you can follow me."

Without any other options, Ichigo decided to follow his dad Isshin, and at the same time he hoped that along the way he could run into Rukia and Renji...so they can locate the Dragon's Heart.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 8 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has began, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed; even in his Soul Reaper days. Now that the father and son have reunited in a strange, yet heartwarming way, where is Isshin planning on taking Ichigo? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more._**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :) 


	9. A Meeting between Lieutenants

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror; Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time. Now Ichigo has met someone from the past as well, his father, Isshin Kurosaki. Now that Rukia and Ichigo have had fateful meetings between people they hold near and dear to them, who will Renji meet in the past? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_****__**Chapter 9: A Meeting between Lieutenants**_

_Flashback_

_As Kasai was about to release his zanpakutou's power, Renji quickly planned ahead and drew out his own sword; and cried out softly underneath his breath, "Bankai; Hihio Zabimaru."_

_Even though Renji managed to cry out his zanpakutou's name, he wasn't fast enough to stop Kasai's Hi no Ryu Hakai attack; and he got hit by one of the lava-like meteors. _

_However, Renji was able bring out some of Zabimaru's spiritual powers, and managed to wrap a skeletal snake around him in order to protect himself from the lava-like meteor._

_Despite being protected by Zabimaru's skeletal snake body, Renji's right shoulder still got burned from the lava meteor shower attack._

_With a minor wound on his right shoulder, Renji found himself flying towards a forest on the far left of the Seireitei; in fact, he spent most of his time training with his fellow lieutenants, Kira Izuru and Momo Hinamori, in those forests. _

_As he flew closer towards the forest, Renji closed his eyes and whispered as he waited for the moment of impact, "Kira, Momo," and finally, he plummeted straight into the forest._

_End of Flashback_

At the moment of impact, Renji was lucky to find that he landed in a pile of leaves, which made him sigh in relief.

"Man, I knew this mission would be tough," Renji sighed as he rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "I didn't think it would be this tough, and not only do I have to find the Dragon's Heart for the Head Captain...but now I have to find Ichigo and Rukia."

"Oh well, no sense on staying here," said Renji, as he removed himself from the pile of leaves, "I guess I should get started if I ever want to find Ichigo and Rukia," and then, he started to walk deeper into the forest to try and find an exit.

The further Renji walked into the forest, the more the injury on the right side of his shoulder began to throb in pain, "Urgh," Renji groaned as he gritted his teeth and touched his right shoulder with his left hand to try to suppress the pain, "I hope I find Ichigo and Rukia soon, this damn burn is killing me."

Suddenly, there was a shrieking scream that echoed throughout the forest, which made Renji jerk in shock as he ran towards the scream.

As Renji picked up the pace (completely ignoring the pain in his burnt right shoulder,) he hoped that whoever was screaming was alright...and wasn't in critical danger.

Renji ran into a wide grassland field, and gasped at what he saw in front of his wide brown-colored eyes.

Renji saw a giant Demi-Hollow standing in front of three people, two were frightened children and they seemed to be hiding behind a young female Soul Reaper who looked pretty exhausted (probably indicating that she was fighting the Hollow to protect the children that were behind her.)

Aside from the whole Hollow attack, there was something else that shocked Renji completely as he continued to gaze at the three human beings in front of him.

Renji recognized the young female Soul Reaper who had short wavy blonde/orange hair, blue eyes, full lips, a pink scarf that wrapped around her neck, and incredibly large breasts that were hidden underneath her Soul Reaper uniform (well, some of her ample bosom can be revealed,)...it was Rangiku.

As for the children, one was a boy and the other was a girl, Renji recognized them as well. The boy was a little taller than the girl and had short shaggy hair, blue eyes, and wore a white and blue Soul Reaper Academy uniform...it was none other than Kira. And as for the little girl who had brown eyes, black hair that was tied in two pigtails, and wore a dirty looking kimono...it was none other than Momo.

Renji was awestrucked and surprised to see his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo in their younger days. As far as he could tell, Renji knew that since Rangiku's hair was shorter and wore a Soul Reapers uniform (she was just starting out as a Soul Reaper,) Kira's hair was also shorter and he wore the Soul Reaper Academy uniform (meaning that he was training to be a Soul Reaper,) and Momo kept her hair in pigtails and wore a dirty kimono (which means she was still living in Junrinan, along with her childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya.)

"Ha, ha, ha, give up Soul Reaper," Demi-Hollow told Rangiku as he laughed evilly, "Or I'll wipe that smile off your pretty little face."

Rangiku breathed in heavily as she was feeling rather exhausted from fighting the Hollow in front of her, even though she knew that she couldn't last in this fight for much longer, she knew that she had to hang on for just a little while longer...for the sake of the two children that were behind her (she didn't know Kira or Momo at this time.)

The Demi-Hollow screeched out loud as he lunged at Rangiku, Kira, and Momo, "Good-bye, my tasty morsels."

While Kira and Momo were shaking in fear, Rangiku prepared herself for the worst as the Demi-Hollow was charging towards them.

"Roar, Zabimaru," Renji cried out as his zanpakutou transformed into a 6-part segmented blade that was connected by a stretchable thread. Renji reeled his arm back, and as he swung his sword at the Demi-Hollow like a whip, it started to stretch out to an incredible length; until the sword slashed the Demi-Hollow in two.

The Demi-Hollow howled in pain, and before he disappeared he cried out in a hoarse voice, "Damn you Soul Reapers," and finally, he disintegrated into millions of tiny pieces.

After the Demi-Hollow was destroyed, Renji fell to the ground as he placed his left hand on his injured shoulder; he totally disregarded the burn on his right shoulder, and unbeknownst to him used his right arm to launch Zabimaru at the Hollow.

"Oh well," Renji said to himself with a satisfied smile and completely ignoring his burnt shoulder, "As long as the others are sa-."

But as he was about to face Rangiku, Kira, and Momo, to see if they were alright, Renji made the mistake of colliding with Rangiku's bosom. Unfortunately, when Renji collapsed on the ground, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo were already running towards him to see if he was alright as well...and that was when he was struck by a pair of large breasts.

The moment Rangiku noticed that Renji's face was in between her breasts, she slapped him clear across the face and yelled at him angrily, "What your doing is a big no-no buddy."

As Rangiku's hand slapped Renji's face, he found himself rolling across the ground and ended up crashing into a tree; making his nose bleed and his right shoulder hurt even more.

Without thinking, Renji growled at Rangiku angrily, and yelled back at her, "Hey Rangiku, it was your fault that your oversized breasts nearly suffocated me to death."

Rangiku was taken back by Renji's sudden outburst, and asked him while raising one of her eyebrows, "Um...how do you know my name?"

Renji gulped as he began to panic, remembering that he was in the past and Rangiku, Kira, and Momo probably didn't recognize him. Renji knew a good come back, but he didn't like what he was about to say, and hoped that Rangiku would forget this once he, Ichigo, and Rukia were done with this mission.

Renji cleared his throat after throwing up in his mouth a little, and told Rangiku with a pretend seductive voice, "I've been watching your beauty from a far, and actually made a fan club all about you, the most sexiest woman of all the female Soul Reapers."

Rangiku blushed fiercely, and squealed happily as she asked Renji while giving him a suffocating hug, "You really think my beauty surpasses the other female Soul Reapers?"

Even though he was choking from the hug he received from Rangiku, Renji managed to say to her in a squeaky voice as his whole face became a purplish blue, "...Of course."

As Rangiku happily twirled around (taking Renji along with her, since he was still in her grasp,) Kira and Momo looked upon the two weird Soul Reapers with blank looks on their faces.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 9 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has began, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories, "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, and my new fanfiction story, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my new fanfiction stories, because there are going to be lots more._**** Also, please continue to read, "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	10. Spending the Day with Byakuya

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Ok, now that Rukia has met Byakuya, I think it would be nice for the two Kuchiki's to spend some quality time together...just the two of them. Will Rukia find out that there's more to Byakuya than meets the eye? Will Rukia discover that she might have some romantic feelings for Byakuya? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I know these details are not true in the Bleach anime; but they make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for characters, their attitude may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. I don't own Bleach, but I own this fanfiction story. So please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime **_

_**Chapter 10: Spending the Day with Byakuya**_

After meeting her late grandfather, Ginrei, and her brother, Byakuya, Rukia decided to stay at the Kuchiki manor; until she could find Ichigo and Renji...so they could continue their search for the Dragon's Heart.

While Ginrei and Rukia were sitting on a stone bench, they watched as Byakuya continued with his training.

Rukia was still finding it hard to believe that she was gazing at a younger version of Byakuya. In all of her adopted days of living with Byakuya, Rukia never imagined that she would see her brother in his earlier days.

As Rukia continued to stare at Byakuya while he was training, she couldn't help but notice something that she never imagined her brother to do...Byakuya was actually having fun while he was training.

It was true. Byakuya was swinging his wooden sword with a wide gorgeous grin on his face. Rukia remembered sneaking out of her bedroom late one night, and secretly watched (from behind a cherry blossom tree,) as Byakuya was training...and every time she watched him, she would always notice that serious expression in his eyes.

Now that she was in the past and watching Byakuya train with a smile on his face, Rukia couldn't help but feel a certain warmth in her heart... a feeling she just couldn't understand. However, Rukia promised herself that she would try to uncover this emotion that she was feeling towards Byakuya.

Byakuya was having the same feeling towards Rukia, because as he was training, he couldn't help but feel that same warmth that surrounded his heart...every time he glanced at her.

"Ahem," Ginrei called out to Byakuya as he was heading back inside the Kuchiki manor, "That's enough training for today Byakuya, why don't we and our lovely guest go back inside and have dinner. I'll inform the cooks to go out and retrieve some food, so they can start preparing the dinner."

Once Byakuya stopped training, he ran towards Ginrei and asked him while smiling, "Please grandfather, can I go out and retrieve the food for dinner?"

Ginrei was utterly surprised and taken back when he heard Byakuya's request, and asked him, "It's only a simple task Byakuya, why do you want to go into town just to get some food?"

Byakuya smiled at Ginrei, and told him as he chuckled, "I simply enjoy doing errands for you, grandfather."

Ginrei smiled a sly smirk as he asked Byakuya while turning his attention to Rukia, "Are you sure you're doing this for me, and not for a certain female?"

Byakuya blushed fiercely, and followed his grandfather's gaze to Rukia (who was still sitting down on the stone bench, and smiling a nervous smile when she noticed that they were staring at her.)

Byakuya said to Ginrei while trying to hide his embarrassed red face from Rukia, "N-n-no grandfather, of course not. I-I-its just that you've been w-w-working really hard as a Gotei Thirteen Captain lately, and I just wanted the cooks to make a nice d-d-dinner for you."

_My grandson is really bad at hiding his true emotions_, Ginrei thought as he asked Byakuya while his eyes never left Rukia, "So, what about the young lady then?"

Byakuya smiled as he returned his attention to Rukia (who was smiling back at him,) and whispered to Ginrei, "I was hoping you could keep her distracted, you know, make her feel comfortable and happy while she stays here at the Kuchiki manor; until I return from picking up the food."

However, when Byakuya looked up, he found that Ginrei was already talking to Rukia; and he even managed to hear his grandfather ask her, "Um, my dear, would you mind accompanying Byakuya to the market in the Seireitei?"

Byakuya's heart froze as he panicked over the request Ginrei assigned Rukia to do.

Rukia was a little shocked and surprised when she heard Ginrei's request to go with Byakuya to the market, but she smiled anyway and told him, "If Byakuya accepts, then it would be my honor to accompany him to the market."

"Grandfather," Byakuya asked Ginrei as he tugged on his shoulder while blushing an incredible amount of red, "...What are you doing?"

Ginrei shrugged his shoulders, and explained to Byakuya while walking towards the Kuchiki manor, "You told me to make her happy, and I'm pretty sure that your trip to the market is just what this young lady needs to be happy...as long as you're there with her."

Still blushing from embarrassment, Byakuya called out to Ginrei before he went inside the manor, "That's not what I meant."

It couldn't be helped. Byakuya took Rukia to the market in the middle of the Seireitei, but as they were walking side by side, he couldn't help but blush every time he looked at Rukia with the corner of his eye.

As they were on their way to the market, Rukia was feeling rather nervous and awkward as she walked alongside Byakuya. However, at the same time, Rukia had this certain feeling of excitement; and couldn't wait to see what was in store for her...as she spends the day with Byakuya.

The market in the middle of the Seireitei was crowded with people shopping, in fact, it was so crowded that Rukia was scared that she would lose Byakuya in this huge crowd.

Gathering up the courage she needed and trying to hide her blushing red face, Rukia quickly took hold of Byakuya's hand by entwining her hand into his; and told him with a cheerful tone in her voice while running through the crowds of people, "Come on Byakuya, let's go get the food."

Byakuya almost didn't notice anything, until Rukia took his hand into hers and guided him through the crowds of people; and as he saw their hands holding onto each other...Byakuya's face grew more redder than Rukia's.

Rukia and Byakuya managed to buy some really delicious food for the special dinner he asked for, and as they were done picking the food for dinner; Rukia's stomach began to growl rather loudly.

It was so loud, that as soon as Byakuya heard the growl he began to laugh rather cutely (in Rukia's case,) and kindly asked her, "Are you hungry?"

Embarrassed by her traitorous stomach growling, Rukia blushed as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to try and stop the growling (with little luck of course,) and told Byakuya, "I guess all this food shopping is making me hungry."

However, Rukia wasn't the only one, because Byakuya's stomach growled right after; making him blush from embarrassment as he tried to stop the growling by wrapping his arms around his stomach too.

As soon as his stomach growled, Rukia couldn't help but laugh hysterically when she saw Byakuya's face turn from a pale white to a lovely shade of red.

Byakuya's face grew even more red, but not because of his embarrassing stomach growl; but because of Rukia's laughter...it sounded like the most heavenly of melodies he's ever heard. The laugh sounded so heavenly and contagious, that Byakuya couldn't help but laugh along with Rukia.

Afterwards, Byakuya took Rukia to the river where he had saved her, and once they sat down near the edge of the river; Byakuya took out two Japanese bento boxes and said to Rukia while handing her one of the boxes, "Here you go, I'm glad I always carry sack lunches with me every time I travel around the Seireitei."

Rukia happily accepted the Japanese bento box from Byakuya, and told him with a smile, "Thank you, Byakuya."

It was like every time Rukia smiled at him, Byakuya's heart would skip a beat, and then pound rapidly in his chest the moment he could feel himself blush from the littlest of remarks she would say to him in that lovely toned voice of hers. Byakuya smiled back at Rukia, and said to her while taking the lid off his bento box, "Your welcome."

As Rukia and Byakuya were eating, he asked her while setting down his chopsticks, "Um...Rukia, how long have you been a Soul Reaper?"

Rukia swallowed the last bit of food from inside her bento box, and told Byakuya while she shrugged her shoulders, "I don't really know, I guess I've been a Soul Reaper for quite some time now."

Byakuya smiled at Rukia, and said to her while gazing at the rivers clear blue sparkling water, "I absolutely can't wait until I become a Soul Reaper. In fact, my dream is to follow in my grandfather's footsteps and become the Captain of Squad 6. If I'm capable of becoming a Gotei Thirteen Captain, then I'll be able to protect the Kuchiki family's pride."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard Byakuya...confess his dreams to her. Never in Rukia's days of living under the Kuchiki family name, has Byakuya ever spoken to her about his personal feelings. Except the time where Byakuya told Rukia the truth about her sister, Hisana (which was hard for him to admit since he couldn't figure out which promise he should keep...his wife's promise or his parent's promise.) The other time was when Rukia was on the verge of death at the hands of the Esapada, Zommari Rureaux, and when Byakuya came to her rescue, he told Zommari before he killed him "You pointed your blade...at my only pride," he was describing his pride...as Rukia. Rukia had to admit to herself, that behind the cold and seriousness in his eyes and composure, she knew that Byakuya truly cared and loved her; and as long as she had his love...she was proud to call herself a Kuchiki.

After thinking about how much Byakuya meant to her, without thinking twice, Rukia rested her head on his left shoulder and whispered as she sighed while closing her violet colored eyes, "...Byakuya."

There were so many emotions and feelings rushing through Byakuya's heart and body as he felt Rukia resting her head on his shoulder, bliss, joy, happiness, and the one emotion that stuck out more than the rest..._love_. Byakuya couldn't understand how one female Soul Reaper that he met not too long ago was making him feel so..._alive_. Everything about Rukia just made Byakuya feel like his whole world was upside down, her violet colored eyes were so alluring, intoxicating, and beautiful as he saw them sparkle in the light, her silky black hair that flowed gently in the wind as they ran through the crowds of people in the market, and that enchantingly lovely smile on her face that seemed to take his breath away...every time he took at glance at her.

_What's happening to me_, Byakuya asked himself as he felt his heart beating rather quickly when Rukia moved a little closer to him, _Is this an enchantment placed upon me or is this some kind of dream_?

With Rukia happily snuggling up close to Byakuya, she sighed softly and whispered once more as she smiled the sweetest smile Byakuya's ever seen in his life, "...Byakuya, let's stay here...for a little bit longer, please."

_If this is an enchantment...I wish it would last forever, and if it is a dream...I wish to never awaken from my deep slumber_, Byakuya thought while smiling dreamily, as he closed his grey colored eyes, and moved closer...so that he and Rukia were so close that they desperately didn't want this moment between them to end.

_I wish that this love will last a lifetime_, Byakuya and Rukia thought as they continued to hold onto each other, as if they were afraid to let the other one go...it was the only thing that made their two hearts become one.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 10 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Despite meeting a few moments ago, Byakuya and Rukia's romantic feelings for each other seem to have begun. What will happen if the two Kuchiki's love will bloom...into something more powerful and beautiful? Will Byakuya and Rukia's blooming love jeopardize the mission to find the Dragon's Heart? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style, "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	11. Dinner and Ginrei's Promise

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Ok, now that Rukia and Byakuya's romance has begun to blossom, it's almost time for the whole big scene to come into place. Unfortunately, it's a surprise. But for now, lets keep the romance going for Rukia and Byakuya. So now that Rukia, Byakuya, and Ginrei are having a nice dinner together, Ginrei has a little surprise in store for his grandson, Byakuya? What is this big surprise?. Will Rukia find out that there's more to Byakuya than meets the eye? Will Rukia discover that she might have some romantic feelings for Byakuya? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 11: Dinner with the Kuchiki's...and Ginrei's Promise**_

After having a blissful and memorable moment by the river, Rukia and Byakuya went back to the Kuchiki manor to prepare for the special dinner.

On there way back to the Kuchiki manor, Rukia and Byakuya's minds were far gone into the most happiest memory of spending that special moment together at the river.

As they were on their way back to the manor, Byakuya's eyes stayed on the pretty petite, violet eyed, and silky black haired Soul Reaper who was walking ahead of him. What was it about this one Soul Reaper that always seemed to make a wave of tenderness shoot around his heart? Byakuya kept asking himself that question as he found that he couldn't look away from Rukia...not even for a second.

_Besides that, why is it that this female Soul Reaper seems so familiar to me_, Byakuya thought with a smile while his beautiful grey eyes remained on Rukia, _Its as if we were destined...to be with each other_.

On the other hand, Rukia felt so many emotions when her mind drifted back to that moment she shared with Byakuya at the river bend, happiness, joy, bliss, passion, love, confusion, hurt, but mostly guilt. Although she felt like she knew Byakuya a little bit better than before, Rukia still felt a bit awkward when she was having such feelings for her brother, Byakuya.

_That's right, my brother_, Rukia thought sadly as she began to get it in her head that Byakuya is her brother, and she started to realize that he'll be nothing more to her but an adoptive brother, her sister's husband, and Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Even though she kept all that in mind, Rukia couldn't help but feel a certain warmth in her hearth every time he smiled, every time he looked into her violet colored eyes with his beautiful grey colored eyes, and every time his deep voice soothed her worries away.

_Byakuya_, Rukia thought as she slightly blushed when she thought about that moment she had with Byakuya at the river, _Am I somehow...falling in love with you_?

It wasn't long until Rukia and Byakuya finally arrived at the Kuchiki manor, and as they approached the front gate, they were greeted by Ginrei.

"I was worried about you two, especially since I know that it doesn't take long to grab some food from the market," Ginrei asked as he stared suspiciously at Rukia and Byakuya, "Where have you two been?"

Rukia and Byakuya blushed a deep red color when both minds thought about the river bend moment.

"Um...we lost track of time, grandfather," Byakuya told Ginrei while trying to hide his blushing red face.

"Yeah, that's it," Rukia added while trying to cover up Byakuya's suggestion, as she tried to hide her blushing red face from Ginrei too.

_Or maybe something else occurred between you two_, Ginrei thought cheekily as he smiled at Byakuya and Rukia, _It's almost time to give Byakuya the very item that I've been saving for him_. With that in mind, Ginrei dug deep inside his Soul Reaper uniform pocket, and gently squeezed a small rectangular object.

When the food Rukia and Byakuya brought was being prepared for their special dinner, Ginrei was kind enough to offer Rukia access to the Kuchiki family's wardrobe; so she can have something elegant to wear for dinner.

As Rukia was getting dressed for dinner, Byakuya and Ginrei were already waiting in the dining room; but unlike his grandfather, Byakuya was really nervous about having dinner with Rukia. He didn't understand why, but every time Byakuya thought about the dinner with Rukia, his heart felt like it was about to leap into his throat, his blood felt so warm it seemed to burn right through his skin, and his face started to grow more redder than ever.

_Why am I so nervous_, Byakuya thought to himself as he tried to stop trembling from nervousness, _Rukia isn't the only girl who's ever been invited to my family's manor, so I shouldn't be such a nervous wreck_.

It was true. Aside from a certain pain in the butt Shihoin he knew from the Shihoin family, Byakuya had countless visits from even more annoying and obnoxious royal family maidens. Since he was the next Head of the Kuchiki family, the Elder Kuchiki's have made a proclamation that Byakuya should choose a wife as soon as possible; since it would be easier for him to produce the next heir the moment he became the Head of the Kuchiki family. Since it was appropriate to marry a lady from a noble family and have the next heir to continue the Kuchiki family bloodline, Byakuya once thought it was a great honor and decided to go along with the proclamation. Sadly, however, after meeting numerous ladies from noble families; Byakuya found out how hard finding the perfect wife for him was. No matter how many noble women he met, it was always the same thing with the ladies when he wanted to know more about them; most of them were spoiled, some only talked about their hair styles, dresses, and jewelry. Not that he didn't mind much, but some of the women only cared about Byakuya's good looks and fortune. After so many meetings and appointed dinners, Byakuya finally had enough of going through the same old pointless dates with noble women who didn't seem to care about sharing a meaningful relationship with him. In the end of things, Byakuya tried to persuade his grandfather Ginrei, that he didn't want anything to do with these appointments of finding a wife so soon; and told him that he'll marry a noble women when the time comes (and when he actually finds a bride that'll meet his standards.) There was even a time where Ginrei jokingly asked if Byakuya wanted to marry Yoruichi, to which he disgustingly replied in an enraged manner, "OVER MY DEAD BODY, ABSOLUTELY NO WAY IN HELL!"

Byakuya started to chuckle as he began to remember that hilarious moment. However, thinking back to all those memories of useless meetings with those spoiled, self-centered, drama queen noble women...Byakuya finally knew why he was so nervous about having dinner with Rukia.

It was because Rukia wasn't like those other girls, he could tell just by looking at her, the way she listens to his every conversation, the way her contagious sweet smile makes him smile as well, it seems like everything she does; every little gesture she did...would always bring a certain warmth to his heart.

Since Rukia was still getting ready for dinner, Ginrei asked Byakuya (who was sitting the opposite of him at the dining table,) "Byakuya, can you pour the tea please?"

Byakuya nodded his head, and said to Ginrei with a smile while he took hold of the beautifully crafted teapot, "I would be honored to, grandfather."

When Byakuya finished serving tea for himself and Ginrei, there was a knock at the dining room door, "You may enter," Ginrei commanded, and the knob on the dining room door began to turn; until someone came into the room.

Byakuya and Ginrei were both stunned as they looked at the figure who stepped into the dining room door. Rukia walked into the dining room looking as beautiful as ever, wearing a lovely lavender colored kimono that was decorated with light pink cherry blossom petals that seemed to cover the whole fabric of the kimono, and she had a beautiful cherry blossom flower clip that was pinned in her silky raven black hair. It was a simple outfit, but everyone in the dining room had to agree...that Rukia was elegantly beautiful.

Ginrei stood up from his seat, and told Rukia as he went to greet her properly by escorting her to her seat, "You look absolutely entrancing this evening, my dear."

Rukia smiled at Ginrei, and said to him while taking her seat (which was right next to Byakuya's chair,) "Thank you, Ginrei."

Ginrei turned to Byakuya, and asked him cheekily while still keeping his serious demeanor, "Don't you think Rukia looks rather radiant this evening, Byakuya?"

However, Byakuya kept silent as he continued to gaze at the elegant beauty that was before his eyes. Rukia wasn't beautiful, she was beyond beautiful...the most breathtaking of all heavenly radiant beauties. As he saw Rukia walk into the dining room, it was like his heart was in a trance, he never witnessed true beauty until his eyes locked onto her violet colored eyes and their owner. Words couldn't describe how Byakuya felt the moment Rukia took her seat which was next to his seat, and to make things more complicated...he couldn't stop trembling from nervousness.

As Byakuya nervously and clumsily made his way towards Rukia to pour her some tea, she was looking directly at him, making him more nervous than ever, his heart began to pound erratically, sweat was leaking slowly down his face, his whole body was trembling like crazy, and he was blushing so hard that he looked like a ripe tomato...but he had to follow Ginrei's order, so he wouldn't dishonor his or his grandfather's pride.

After taking a couple of deep breaths, Byakuya carefully poured Rukia some tea; which she responded by saying to him with a grateful smile, "Thank you, Byakuya."

"D-d-don't mention it, it was my honor and pleasure to s-s-serve the t-t-tea," Byakuya nervously said to Rukia as he tried to calm his nerves while sitting in the seat next to her.

After the rather awkward, but pleasant welcoming, the cooks and a few servants served the special delicious dinner, bowls of white rice, steamed vegetables, cooked meat covered in a sweet honey colored sauce, and warm bean curd soup with chopped up vegetables. As soon as the food was set on the table, everything looked so exquisite and well prepared, that it was actually a shame to eat it all.

"Everything looks so delicious, thank you for inviting me to such a fabulous feast," Rukia told both Byakuya and Ginrei with a smile, while helping herself to some rice and steamed vegetables.

"Nonsense, we're happy to have a guest over for dinner," Ginrei replied to Rukia while he smiled back, as he served himself some meat.

Byakuya blushed fiercely as he began to chew on some food, and as he swallowed, he gathered up the courage he needed and said to Rukia while trying his best not to look like a complete fool, "Y-y-yes, I'm honored to have you as our special guest, Rukia."

This time it was Rukia's turn to blush, and she told Byakuya while lifting her teacup to her lips, "That really means a lot to me, thank you Byakuya."

After hearing those words from Rukia, it was like all his nervousness disappeared, and he couldn't believe how she had that much of an effect on him. However, Byakuya was glad that Rukia had such an effect on him, because it wasn't everyday that he felt this close to a girl before.

Rukia, Byakuya, and Ginrei had a wonderful dinner, as they continued to talk amongst each other in endless conversations.

Ginrei cleared his throat, and told Byakuya while drinking the last bit of tea in his cup, "Byakuya, there's something I wish to discuss with you after dinner."

Byakuya raised his eyebrow, and asked Ginrei as he finished the last bit of food on his plate, "What is it, grandfather?"

Ginrei was about to take out the rectangular object that he kept inside his uniform pocket, but suddenly, a young male Soul Reaper ran into the dining room; and he informed Ginrei while trying to catch his breath from all that running he did, "M-m-master Kuchiki, the Head Captain have issued an emergency meeting. You're to report to the Captains Hall right away."

Ginrei sighed with a bit of disappointment as he tucked the rectangular object back inside his uniform pocket, and he told Byakuya as he followed the male Soul Reaper, "Byakuya, we will have our discussion another time."

Byakuya stood up from his seat, and said to Ginrei while bowing, "Of course, grandfather."

As Ginrei left Rukia and Byakuya in the dining room, he was really disappointed about not giving his grandson what he wanted to give him. So Ginrei took out the rectangular object, which happened to be a beautifully crafted wooden box, and said to himself as he smiled blissfully at the box, "Just wait a little longer, my grandson, I promise I'll deliver this to you no matter what."

_...I promise I will_.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 11 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. After having dinner with Byakuya and his grandfather, what _****_is this surprise that Ginrei has for Byakuya? Will it be useful in Byakuya and Rukia's relationship? Will Ginrei be able to deliver his surprise to Byakuya? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	12. Rukia's Gift and Decision

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Ok, now that Rukia and Byakuya's romance has begun to blossom, it's almost time for the whole big scene to come into place. Unfortunately, it's a surprise. But for now, lets keep the romance going for Rukia and Byakuya. After having a nice dinner with Byakuya and Rukia, Ginrei planned to give his grandson a little gift...but he never had a chance to give it to him. So aside from Ginrei's failed gift attempt, Rukia has decided to give Byakuya a little gift of her own. So, what will Rukia give Byakuya? On top of that, Rukia has also decided to leave...in order to find the Dragon's Heart. Will Byakuya accept Rukia's departure? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 12: Rukia's Gift and Decision**_

Once Ginrei left to the Captains meeting and the dinner had ended, Rukia and Byakuya decided to take a short walk through the Kuchiki gardens; before retiring for the night.

Byakuya was a bit surprised, and yet his heart soared into heaven the moment Rukia asked if she could accompany him through the Kuchiki gardens. Byakuya thought he might have imagined it, but he could have sworn that he saw Rukia blush the moment he said yes to her request. Byakuya knew that he was more than happy to accept Rukia's offer, especially since he would do everything in his power to make her happy.

Despite meeting with the past version of Byakuya, and meeting the famous Ginrei Kuchiki for the first time (including the dinner that the three of them shared,) Rukia knew that she had to leave...she had to return to her mission of searching for the Dragon's Heart, before._ Before_. Rukia looked at Byakuya with saddened eyes and a heavy heart, and started to feel those same feelings towards him, joy, bliss, passion, guilt, pain, and that one feeling that she didn't want to think about; but always seemed to feel every time Byakuya was near her..._love_.

_Before you give me a reason to stay_, Rukia thought sadly as she placed her hand over her heart, _If I stay here any longer, I don't know if I'll ever leave. I need to find Ichigo and Renji, so we can find the Dragon's Heart...and leave the past behind. _

After leaving the dining room, Rukia followed Byakuya to the Kuchiki gardens and sadly kept her mind on trying to figure out how to tell him that she was his adopted sister from the future; and came to the past in order to find the Dragon's Heart...and bring the item back with her to the future, in order to heal Head Captain Yamamoto. The more she tried to figure out how to say good-bye to Byakuya, the more Rukia's heart started to fill heavy and melancholy. However, Rukia had a back up plan that would make the separation easier...for the both of them.

"Here we are," Byakuya told Rukia, as his deep toned voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Rukia couldn't help but smile at the Kuchiki's beautiful garden, filled with luscious green grass, cherry blossom trees, weeping willow trees, a few stone benches, and a huge lake with a bridge that you can cross to get to the other side of the garden. Rukia always loved the Kuchiki gardens, because she found the scenery to be so beautiful and peaceful; a perfect place where she can relax and find peace. Looking at the Kuchiki gardens now, even in the past, Rukia still found the garden to be as lovely and as beautiful as ever.

"Come on, let's sit down by the lake," Byakuya said to Rukia with a smile, while walking over to a stone bench that was located near the lake. Rukia smiled back at Byakuya, as she followed him to the stone bench; knowing that her time to say good-bye was coming sooner than she thought.

Byakuya and Rukia sat quietly on the stone bench as they were looking at the beautiful sparkling blue lake, but as the seconds passed, she found it more and more difficult to say good-bye to him. Rukia didn't know if she had the words or heart to tell him, but Byakuya had to know of her true intensions...whether it be sooner or later.

"Byakuya," Rukia said to Byakuya quietly in a soft whispering voice, "I need to-."

However, interrupting her sentence, Byakuya looked out into the lake with a bright smile etched on his face, and asked Rukia while slightly blushing, "Rukia, can I tell you something?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she looked at Byakuya, she couldn't help but realize that he looked extremely handsome while staring out at the lake, and was somewhat relieved that he interrupted her when she was about to tell him that she was leaving.

"Of course," Rukia told Byakuya while smiling back at him, "You can tell me anything."

Byakuya continued to look out into the lake, and explained to Rukia in a serious and slightly nervous tone while he was still blushing, "I never told anyone this, except for my grandfather, but I'm a little afraid of becoming the next Head of the Kuchiki family...and Soul Reaper Captain."

Rukia's eyes grew wider than before as she heard the impossible things coming from Byakuya's mouth,_ My Ni-sama is afraid of becoming the next Head of the Kuchiki Clan and Captain of Squad 6_. What was even more surprising, was that Byakuya was being open to her about all his inner feelings and secrets.

Byakuya slightly chuckled as he told Rukia, "I know it sounds silly coming from a nobleman's son, but there are so many responsibilities that rely and depend on me alone. There's the dignity and pride of my family, the loyalty of my Soul Reaper comrades, and I can't forget my own dignity and pride. I may be paranoid or not giving myself enough credit, but I guess I don't know what is to be expected of me when I do reach a higher rank in my life...and I guess that kind of scares me a bit."

Awestruck and shocked by Byakuya's confessions, Rukia couldn't believe that her brother, Byakuya, Head of the Kuchiki Clan and one of the strongest Captains of the Gotei Thirteen; was afraid of what was to become of him in the future. Usually Byakuya would never admit that he was afraid of anything (except when it can to Rukia's own wellbeing,) but now here he was in front of her eyes, confessing everything to her. In all her years, never has Byakuya confessed anything to Rukia; it was awkward, but at the same time heart warming (it was great to know that he trusted her as much as she thought.)

All of a sudden, Rukia felt something warm cover her right hand; and when she turned to see what it was, she gasped as her eyes widened as big as saucers...Byakuya's hand covered her hand in a soft soothing caress. When Rukia looked up, she saw Byakuya smiling the perfect charming smile he was capable of giving her, and then he softly said to her while blushing that beautiful deep red color, "It was only when I met you that I gain the ability to protect what was really important to me, you gave me a reason...to become stronger."

Rukia's eyes were wider than ever as she began to blush by Byakuya's words, _She gave him a reason to become stronger_. Looking back into the future, there was that time where Byakuya mentioned that Rukia was his "pride," and now here was the Byakuya from the past, saying she was his "reason to become stronger."

Byakuya's words hit their mark, Rukia had to leave right at that moment before anything else happened between them; or even worse, before the two of them did something...that they would later regret.

Taking her hand out of his, Rukia searched her Soul Reaper uniform pockets; until she finally found the gift that she wanted to give Byakuya the day he saved her at the river bend (especially the Byakuya in the future, but she got it in her head that the gift was probably too ridiculous to give to a mighty Captain of the Gotei Thirteen.) But right now, Rukia decided to give her gift to Byakuya anyway.

Rukia took out her gift, and said to Byakuya with a sweet smile on her face as she handed her gift to him, "Here, this is a thank you gift for saving me at the river."

Byakuya was a bit taken back at Rukia's sudden gift, but he took the object she handed to him anyway; and immediately took a look at what it was. Byakuya felt a warm smile curve on his lips, it was a handkerchief; the edges of the handkerchief were a dark magenta pink, the middle part of the material was a lighter pink color like the color of the cherry blossom flower, and all around the material were cute decorative anime rabbit faces. Some men would laugh at the sight of the ridiculous gift, but to Byakuya, it was the greatest gift anyone ever gave to him (even though he usually received expensive and priceless gifts.)

Rukia explained to Byakuya while smiling at the sight of him admiring his new handkerchief, "That handkerchief was one of my most treasured possessions, it really means a lot to me. But now, when you need someone close by that can give you the strength to fight; just look at that handkerchief...and I'll always be there with you."

Without thinking and out of nowhere, Byakuya flung his arms around Rukia; giving her the warmest and gentlest hug she ever received in her life.

"Thank you, Rukia," Byakuya whispered into Rukia's ear as a single tear slid down his cheek while he continued to embrace her in a warm hug, "...You really mean a lot to me."

Surprised and a bit taken back by Byakuya's sudden hug, Rukia felt her whole body freeze and tremble at the realization of how close him was to her.

_Ok, you've given your gift...now leave_, Rukia kept thinking to herself while slightly trembling underneath Byakuya's comforting hug.

_...Leave_.

Rukia noticed that Byakuya's hugging embrace got tighter than before, almost as if he was afraid to let her go. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen, Rukia kept reminding herself; she was suppose to give Byakuya the gift, say good-bye, and leave to find Ichigo and Renji...so they can search for the Dragon's Heart. And yet, the more Rukia got to stay and know more about Byakuya; the more she wanted to stay with him...no scratch that, she needed to stay with him. Rukia didn't understand why or what the reason was for staying with Byakuya...she just knew that it was what she wanted.

_Byakuya_, Rukia thought as she hugged Byakuya back while crying a few silent tears, _I'll stay with you...for a little while longer_.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 12 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. After having dinner with Byakuya and his grandfather, Rukia has decided to stay with Byakuya for a little while longer. But will that effect the Dragon's Heart mission? In the next chapter, Rangiku gives Renji a heads up on the top secret mission she was assigned to. What secret mission was Rangiku assigned to? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	13. The Top Secret Mission

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Ok, so now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. During their meeting, Rangiku tells of her assigned secret mission. What is this secret mission? Will Rangiku's mission be a big help to Renji and his mission? Will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to handle the mission to the past? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime **_

_**Chapter 13: The Top Secret Mission**_

After his "unexpected_," _meeting with his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo, Renji has decided to stay with them; until he figures out what to do next. Unfortunately, he had no choice, after his near-to-death suffocation collision with Rangiku's breasts; Renji felt like the life force in his body got knocked out.

After the Hollow incident, Rangiku, Kira, Momo, and Renji, sat down underneath a big oak tree and were having a small conversation amongst each other while eating some watermelon that Momo had brought with her.

"WOW, this is the most sweetest watermelon that I've ever ate," Rangiku happily cried out loud while taking big bites out of her watermelon.

"Yes, thank you very much," Kira told Momo with a gentle smile as he took a bite out of his watermelon.

Momo smiled back at Rangiku and Kira as she said to them while checking the inside of her small ragged bag that she was carrying with her; which was filled with watermelon, "You're all welcome, and I still have enough to bring back to Lil Shiro. It's a good thing I gave you guys some watermelon now, Lil Shiro would've eaten all the watermelon in one single gulp."

Rangiku, Kira, and Momo laughed and giggled as they were talking amongst each other; that was until guilt took over Rangiku's body when she saw that Renji wasn't eating his watermelon...she had an idea as to why she was feeling guilty.

Underneath the oak tree, Renji sat between Rangiku and Kira, with a slightly pale face, his body was still trembling, and he a few tissues up his nose to stop the bleeding which was caused by Rangiku's big breasts almost killing him to death. After finally controlling her sudden outburst, Rangiku couldn't help but feel a little guilty and embarrassed after she released Renji from her tight embrace; but when she did, his nose was dripping with blood, his face was all pale from the loss of air, and his eyes rolled into the back of his head...making him fall from unconsciousness.

Afterwards, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo managed to help Renji recover from his minor injuries; and soon, all the lieutenants gathered under the biggest oak tree in the forest to enjoy some watermelon that Momo kindly shared with them. Unlike Rangiku, Kira, and Momo, Renji was the only one not eating, because his whole neck was sore from being held tight in Rangiku's strong embrace while she spun around like a happy-go-luck maniac.

Finally, the guilt that took over Rangiku's body caught up to her, and she soon cleared her throat and said to Renji while blushing from embarrassment, "Um, excuse me, Mr. Red-haired Soul Reaper, I'm really sorry for almost choking you to death."

_This day has taught me to never again compliment, Rangiku_, thought Renji as he rubbed the sore side of his neck, but he managed to smile at Rangiku as he told her, "It's no big deal, as long as I'm still alive to see another day."

Overjoyed and relieved that Renji accepted her apology, Rangiku slapped Renji's back rather hard (but in her case, playfully,) with her hand, therefore making him screech in pain, "ARGH!" As Renji tried to endure the pain in his neck and his now sore back, Rangiku giggled happily and said while taking another big bite out of her watermelon, "I'm so glad I'm not in trouble, and here I thought he was going easy on me for just being another pretty little face."

As the tears flowed down Renji's cheeks from the painful contact with Rangiku's hand on his back, he gritted his teeth and said to himself in a soft angry voice, "I can see why Captain Hitsugaya has trouble with Rangiku, she's half a nut case and half an air head."

"So," Renji asked Kira and Momo while the pain in his back subsided, "How did you two manage to encounter a Hollow?"

Momo frowned sadly as she told Renji, Rangiku, and Kira her side of the story, "Well, I was looking for some food for me and Lil Shiro. Suddenly, I remembered that there was a secret watermelon patch located somewhere in this part of the forest. However, after I picked and cut the watermelon, I was on my way back home until I ran into a Hollow. I got scared and tried to run away from the Hollow...but it started to chase me."

Kira interrupted Momo's story when he told Renji and Rangiku his side of the story, "That was when I came into the picture. I entered this forest to try to find a spot to train, that was until I saw this young lady being chased by a Hollow. Even though I'm not an official Soul Reaper, I had to protect her from the Hollow; so I fought against the monstrous creature. Unfortunately, I was overpowered by the Hollow, and I took the young lady and tried to take us to safety...but we wound up getting cornered."

Ranigku interrupted Kira's story as she told Renji her side of the story, "That's where I come in. Like all the Soul Reaper's in the Seireitei, I've been assigned to a top secret mission by the Head Captain. I was sent to patrol this part of the forest, until suddenly, I came across these two getting cornered by a Hollow. Even though I had a secret mission to attend to, I couldn't leave those two defenseless against that Hollow. So, I started to fight off against the Hollow, but I've underestimated its power...and as a result, I started to struggle."

All of a sudden, Rangiku embraced Renji into yet another tight hug, and happily said to him, "And that was when you, my biggest fan, came to my rescue."

As Rangiku, yet again, began to choke the life out of his system, Renji thought as depression and torture came into his mind, _What did I do to deserve this_?

After escaping another death wish embrace from Rangiku, Renji still found it hard to believe that his fellow lieutenants were right in front of his eyes; and yet none of them were any different than the lieutenants that he worked with in the future. Momo was still as friendly as she was kindhearted, and even though he wasn't an official Soul Reaper, Kira still had the courage to protect his friends from any possible danger, and Rangiku, um, Renji had to admit that even though she was obnoxious, easy-going, and lazy, she still had that certain sensitive feeling towards others (in other words, making sure she could help anyone with their problems.)

Renji watched Rangiku, Kira, and Momo laugh amongst each other, and thought as a warm smile curved on his lips, _They haven't changed...one single bit_.

Momo gasped in shock as she realized that the time flew by faster than she expected, and said to Renji, Rangiku, and Kira while throwing the bag full of leftover watermelon over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, but I have to be heading home to Lil Shiro and his grandmother before they start to worry. Although he'll probably never believe my story about the Hollow, Lil Shiro will just say that I probably got lost, as usual, and got attacked by a harmless forest animal."

Kira laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, and told Renji and Rangiku, "I almost forgot that I need to go too, because if I don't, the Soul Society Academy Training Instructor will scowled and yell at me until my ears fall off."

Before heading their separate ways, Momo smiled kindly at Renji, Rangiku, and Kira as she said to them, "By the way, my name's Momo Hinamori. I just want to say thank you for saving me earlier from that Hollow."

With that said, Momo held out her hand, which Kira happily accepted with a smile as he said to Renji, Rangiku, and Momo, "My name's Kira Izuru, it was really nice to meet all of you."

Rangiku gently placed her hand over Momo and Kira's hands, and said to Renji, Kira, and Momo while also smiling, "Likewise, and if you ever need help again; just call on me, Rangiku Matsumoto."

Last but not least, Renji placed his hand over his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo's hands; and said to them while smiling, "I'm Renji Abarai, and I too am glad that we met. I hope that somewhere in the future (even though he knew they would,) we will all become friends, work together, and see each other again."

Shockingly and surprisingly, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo nodded their heads, and all three said together while warm smiles curved on each of their lips, "I promise...we'll see each other soon."

Renji held back the tears in his eyes, even though he would see them again in the future, he couldn't understand why he was feeling so blissful while seeing Rangiku, Kira, and Momo in their past days.

_I guess Rangiku, Kira, and Momo really mean a lot to me...more than I thought_, Renji thought while stopping the tears from forming in his eyes as he was smiling at his fellow lieutenants one last time before they left.

After one last good-bye, Renji and Rangiku watched Momo and Kira go their separate ways; until they watched them both disappear out of their sights.

Renji was about to leave as well, but noticed that Rangiku was still with him; he thought she would be on her way back to the Seireitei, but something caught his eye as he looked at her...he was surprised to see how serious she looked.

"Um...Rangiku, are you alright," Renji asked Rangiku with worry in his eyes, aside from looking serious, she also started to tremble?

"I-I-I thought I could handle this, but now I'm not so sure," Rangiku confessed while she started to break down all of sudden. Renji could see that her eyes were bursting with tears, her whole body was trembling, and her skin was a light pale color.

Renji didn't understand why Rangiku was acting so strange and depressed, but he had to figure out why she was so upset; because he started to feel affected by her sadness.

"Rangiku, please tell me what's wrong," Renji told Rangiku while gently caressing her right arm in a comforting manner.

Rangiku looked at Renji with sad tearful eyes, and thought that since he too was a Soul Reaper, it wouldn't hurt to tell him; so after taking a deep breath, she told him the whole story, "It's about the mission that I've been assigned to, every since I started this mission, I've had this certain uneasy feeling...this feeling, like I'm destined to fail."

Renji slightly giggled, and said to Rangiku, "Come on Rangiku, every Soul Reaper feels a little nervous before heading off on a mission."

Rangiku shook her head, and told Renji angrily while trying to wipe away the tears in her eyes, "This mission won't be easy...since that psychopath, Kasai Gouka, escaped from Hueco Mundo."

Renji's gasped in shock as his eyes widened and anger flowed through his body, he tightened his fists as he thought furiously, _Kasai Gouka, that damn bastard who nearly killed me, Rukia, and Ichigo_.

Finally able to get a hold of herself, Rangiku explained to Renji while frowning angrily, "Kasai Gouka used to be a benevolent Soul Reaper with a kind heart, every one of his Soul Reaper comrades looked up to him; and gave him an unbreakable amount of respect. Or so we thought. A few months ago, there was a terrible Menos Grande attack. A dozen Menos Grande ran a rampage so severe, that we had to evacuate the entire Seireitei in order to stop them. It looked pretty dim, but the Soul Reapers managed to hold their own...but something out of the ordinary happened. All the Menos Grande combined their Cero attacks, making a huge shockwave that almost destroyed all of the Seireitei. Thanks to Head Captain Yamamoto, we were able to endure the Menos Grande attack; and that gave us Soul Reapers a chance to counterattack."

_Wow, that's the wildest tale I ever heard_, thought Renji as his mind stuck to every word of Rangiku's story with fascination and interest.

Rangiku continued to tell Renji the entire story, "We managed to destroy the Menos Grande, but it was too late to celebrate. The shockwave that the Menos Grande created opened up an abyss, but when it opened up...there was a dark spiritual pressure that surrounded the whole Seireitei. The spiritual pressure was so evil, that it felt like a sword piercing its way into your heart. Anyway, ever since the Menos Grande attack, the Soul Reapers were asked to investigate the abyss...including Kasai. Unfortunately, as Kasai searched the abyss, he managed to find this particular item that fused his spiritual pressure with the dark spiritual pressure."

Renji gasped in shock, he didn't want to believe it, but that item Kasai found in the abyss, could it be the..._Dragon's Heart_.

Rangiku continued her story, "Tragically, Kasai went mad after he found that wretched item, he slaughtered the innocent Soul Reaper comrades that looked up to him, he would ignore orders from his superiors, and he even went so far as to threaten Head Captain Yamamoto."

Renji shut his eyes tightly as a certain pain shot through his body, he remembered hearing all about Head Captain Yamamoto's assassination; and even though Kasai succeeded on targeting the Head Captain...he was going to pay for all the pain and suffering he bestowed on his ex-Soul Reaper comrades.

Rangiku ended her story by saying to Renji, "After hearing of Kasai's rampaging outburst, Head Captain Yamamoto and a few more superior Soul Reapers managed to surround him; creating a powerful enough kido to banished Kasai to Hueco Mundo."

Everything that happened suddenly made sense to Renji, except for one thing that wasn't clear, he asked Rangiku, "Wait, if Kasai was banished, whatever happened to that item that gave him that crucial evil spiritual energy?"

Rangiku shrugged her shoulders, and told Renji, "Ever since he was sent to Hueco Mundo, that item mysteriously disappeared. Somehow Kasai managed to escape from Hueco Mundo, and now he is back in the Seireitei, constantly searching for that mysterious item once again."

_Oh no_, Renji thought in shock and horror at the sudden realization,_ If Kasai finds the Dragon's Heart before we do, who knows what might happen to the Seireitei...and besides that, we won't be able to heal Head Captain Yamamoto. _

Rangiku cried a few more tears as she explained to Renji, "The Head Captain gave the Soul Reapers the mission to find the mysterious item before Kasai, but if we come across him, we can't engage him in a fight. As I was watching you fight against the Hollow earlier, it made me realize that I still have a long ways to go...especially if I couldn't save Kira and Momo from one measly Hollow. I feel so confused. I'm afraid that I might fail this mission, but if I run away like a coward, the Seireitei might get destroyed...including the people. And I don't want the Seireitei to be destroyed, not when there are nice people like you, Kira, and Momo around...but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid of the out coming if Kasai ever found that item again."

Suddenly, Renji yelled out angrily out of nowhere, "That's not going to happen."

Rangiku looked at Renji with surprising wide eyes, as he told her with a furious look on his face, "That jerk Kasai caused a lot of damage to a lot of people, and even though he was once a Soul Reaper; that doesn't change the fact that he's now our enemy. As long as we Soul Reapers stick together as one, no one like Kasai will ever triumph over the good that comes from those Soul Reapers who have the heart to defend the Seireitei with all their strength."

Moved by Renji's words, Rangiku knew that she couldn't just give up now; she made a promise ever since she became a Soul Reaper...to protect the Seireitei even at the cost of her own life.

Renji smiled at Rangiku, and said to her as he caressed her right shoulder in a friendly, comforting, and reassuring way, "Don't worry too much Rangiku, because me and my friends are here to help in any way we can."

Rangiku cried tears of joy as she said to Renji while smiling back at him, "Thank you Renji, that really means a lot to me."

All of a sudden, to Renji's dismay, Rangiku was coming in for another friendly, but painfully tight hug.

Very quickly, Renji dodged Rangiku's embrace and told her while looking rather annoyed and nervous, "Um...you might want to cut the hugs though."

Renji's face was so priceless when he refused her hug, that Rangiku suddenly busted out laughing; and her sudden outburst...suddenly made Renji burst out laughing as well.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 13 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. On top of that, Rangiku was able to give Renji a heads up on the top secret mission she was assigned to. With the knowledge about Kasai, Renji just needs to find Rukia and Ichigo...before Kasai finds the Dragon's Heart before they do. Will Renji be able to find Rukia and Ichigo before it's too late? Will Kasai be able to find the Dragon's Heart again? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	14. A Beautiful Ghostly Face

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo is now about to have an interesting journey with his dad, Isshin. Where is Isshin taking Ichigo? Even so, what is this special something that will change Ichigo's life forever? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 14: A Beautiful Ghostly Face**_

As the sun was starting to set from the sky, Ichigo continued to follow Isshin through the thick woods. Not that Ichigo was enjoying the stroll through the Seireitei, but the walk was starting to get tiresome.

"Um...excuse me, Isshin, but couldn't we stop and take a break," Ichigo asked Isshin while groaning as he plopped onto a log covered in green moss.

Isshin didn't look at all impressed with Ichigo's attitude, and he told him while rolling his eyes in annoyance, "You're a Soul Reaper, and yet you're complaining like a spoiled brat...bulk up, crybaby, and start acting like a man."

That sparked a flame of anger in Ichigo, in fact, every smart-aleck remark that comes out of Isshin's mouth always set him off; even though he was his father, Ichigo couldn't help but want to punch him straight across the face. Ichigo smirked after realizing that every time Isshin did make a smart-aleck remark in the past, he would always succeed in giving Isshin a good smack in the noggin; and that was good enough for him any day...as long as he didn't put his dad in a coma or anything serious like that.

However, even though Isshin was a goofy hyperactive weirdo in his own fun loving way; Ichigo knew that he was as good a father as he was a Soul Reaper. It was somehow funny to Ichigo, because he was somewhat glad that Isshin was there to push him around; it kept him going to become a better person...especially when his mother, Masaki Kurosaki, died. Ichigo would've never left that lonely and saddened world if it wasn't for Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin. It made Ichigo realize that Isshin will always be there for him through the hard and tough times...and that gave him another reason to be proud to be his son.

_I guess if I had to meet someone in the past, I'm glad that it was you...dad_, Ichigo thought as a smile curved on his lips as Isshin continued to scold him for being a lazy good-for-nothing bump on the log.

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying," Isshin yelled out to Ichigo while trying to catch his attention by poking him in the forehead with his finger, "Don't you know it's rude to not pay attention to the person who's talking to you."

Ichigo angrily swatted Isshin's hand away from his face, and yelled back at him, "I can hear you already, just stop pestering me. Man, you're so annoying."

Isshin frowned angrily at Ichigo, and asked him, "How rude, so this is how you treat someone who just saved your pathetic life from dying in a forest this big?"

Ichigo growled at Isshin, and told him while pointing to his stomach, "In case you've forgotten, you nearly crushed the gut in my stomach in order to wake me up from my unconsciousness."

Isshin yelled at Ichigo while waving a fist at him, "And if you'd woken up the moment I was calling out to you, I wouldn't have had to body slam you, you idiot."

Ichigo yelled back at Isshin while waving his fist at him, "Listen you old over grown gorilla, the next time you go unconscious, I'll give you the same wake up call you gave me; but I'll be sure to swat you hard in the head to give you brain damage...that is if your brain is still in that empty head of yours."

Isshin's face grew red with anger, and asked Ichigo in a furious voice while grabbing him by the collar, "What did you say, you pathetic excuse for a Soul Reaper?"

Ichigo yelled right back in Isshin's face, as his hand clutched his collar more tightly, "You heard me."

Even though he really wanted to teach the orange haired Soul Reaper a lesson, Isshin released Ichigo and said to him as he started to walk away, "You still have a lot to learn. It's true that you may have the strength and power as a Soul Reaper, but as long as you carry selfishness in your heart...you'll never truly understand what it means to be a Soul Reaper."

Ichigo watched Isshin walk away with a confused blank look on his face. Despite nearly going at each others throats, Isshin changes the subject and says that he is selfish; which clearly caught Ichigo off guard.

_Why did he suddenly change the subject, just to tell me that I'm selfish_, Ichigo thought as he continued to watch Isshin walk further and further away from him?

Even with the confusing ending to their fight, Ichigo thought it would be best if he and Isshin would go their own way; besides, if he's such a selfish jerk like his father stated, then he probably wouldn't be much use to him anyway. And so, Ichigo turned and started to walk in the other direction...away from Isshin.

As he continued to walk further into the forest, Ichigo had to admit that he was quite annoyed with his father Isshin for calling him selfish; any other taunt he gave his son was no big deal, but why was he feeling so frustrated and angry about one measly word that his dad called him?

_Why should I care anyway_, thought Ichigo as he angrily punched a nearby tree, _I came here on a mission, not to have a family reunion with my annoying old man. I'm not the selfish jerk, he is. Oh well, it doesn't matter...because I don't need his help._

Suddenly out of nowhere, a giant Hollow jumped out from behind the bushes and plunged at Ichigo with a massive growl.

Ichigo gasped as he was surprised by the Hollow's sudden appearance, but even though the Hollow managed to make a surprise attack on Ichigo; he immediate dodged away before the Hollow attacked him.

When the Hollow was preparing for another attack, Ichigo made a grab for his zanpakutou; but gasped in shock when he realized that his zanpakutou was missing.

_What the hell, where's my zanpakutou_, Ichigo thought as he started to look around the area for his sword. After seeing that his zanpakutou wasn't around, Ichigo started to wonder where his zanpakutou could of gone...until he realized what had happened to his sword.

_Damn it, I must of lost my zanpakutou during that battle against that bastard Kasai, _thought Ichigo angrily as he started to wonder how he was going to get out of this serious predicament; but he had to think fast, before the Hollow could launch another attack. But even if the situation looked hopeless, Ichigo couldn't bring himself to give up so easily; that was the type of person he was, especially if he was going up against a Hollow. After all, aside from being one of the basic duties for Soul Reapers; Ichigo had another reason for killing Hollows...and it was a reason that was too unspeakable to talk about to anyone. It was his mother, _Masaki Kurosaki_. Ever since her death at the hands of a Hollow called Grand Fisher, Ichigo tried his best to protect those who are near and dear to him. After all those years of feeling guilty for his mother's death, Ichigo made a promise to himself that he would not be devastated anymore; since his mother Masaki died to protect the son she held nearest and dearest to her heart. And now that he has the responsibility of being a Substitute Soul Reaper over his shoulders, he wasn't about to let the people that he truly cares about and swears to protect with his life...meet the same fate as his mother Masaki.

As the Hollow finally made his way to launch a destructive attack on a defenseless Ichigo, he had no choice but to stand his ground...and endure the attack that was coming to him.

Luckily, the attack didn't come; instead Ichigo's eyes grew wide as he was surprised to see Isshin block the Hollow's attack with his zanpakutou.

"I never did like the idea of attacking someone who was defenseless," said Isshin calmly while trying to hold back the Hollow's attack with his zanpakutou.

Isshin frowned angrily at the Hollow, and said while he released some of his spiritual pressure, "But seeing as you are a heartless Hollow, I have no reason to forgive you for attacking a helpless Soul Reaper."

It looked like he didn't even need to try at all, with one slash of his zanpakutou, Isshin took out the Hollow in one try; with no extra effort.

As he heard the Hollow cry out in pain before it disappeared, Ichigo looked on in amazement as he watched his father Isshin take out the Hollow with one single slash of his zanpakutou.

Once the Hollow was destroyed, Isshin turned to Ichigo and asked him with a smirk and a sarcastic concern tone in his voice, "Are you alright?"

Ichigo could of sworn that the anger in him was flaring up to oblivion, he still couldn't change the fact that his dad Isshin was a two timing pain in the butt. However, somewhere deep inside Ichigo was relieved that Isshin had come when the Hollow situation had gotten worse.

_I guess it can't be helped_, thought Ichigo as he slightly smiled at Isshin while trying to hide some of his gratitude of happiness from him, _No matter how many times I think about it, you'll never change old man. Even if you do sometimes annoy the hell out of me, I still can't hide the fact that your a terrific father_.

Suddenly, Isshin started to poke Ichigo's forehead with his finger like he did a while back and shouted angrily at him while trying to get his attention, "Hey moron, how many times must I tell you that it's rude to not pay attention to the person who's talking to you?"

_Did I actually think you were a terrific father_, thought Ichigo as he stared at Isshin with an annoyed and frustrating look on his face while he swatted his hand away from his face.

"Well," Isshin said to Ichigo as he continued to go on his way, "I'm only going to say this, once so listen closely, if you want to come along you could; but if you're going to be a selfish burden, then you probably should go on your own way. But a little word of advice, stay clear of all Hollows if you don't even have your zanpakutou with you."

Ichigo was taken back with what Isshin said, and after much consideration and thinking; he had to know one thing before he could follow his father.

"Hey," Ichigo asked Isshin while rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "Why...do you call me selfish?"

Isshin stopped in his tracks, but still didn't turn to face Ichigo when he told him softly, "You'll understand in the future, but when you come across that which holds you back; your selfishness will fade."

With that said, Isshin went on his way, leaving a confused Ichigo to ponder his thoughts as to what his dad meant when he said that simple sentence..._When you come across that which holds you back_.

_That which holds you back_, thought Ichigo as he continued to watch his father Isshin walk further and further away from him, _What does he mean by that_?

With many questions in his mind, Ichigo decided to continue to travel with Isshin; at least until some of his questions were answered.

It wasn't until noon that Ichigo and Isshin made it to their destination; the gateway that would lead them to the Human World, but in order to pass through...they would have to pass the Dangai Precipice World and the Cleaner.

Although Isshin led Ichigo to the gateway, he was still a bit confused as to what they were doing there in the first place.

"Um...what are we doing here anyway," Ichigo asked Isshin as he watched him begin to open the gateway doors?

As soon as the gateway doors to the Human World were opened, Isshin told Ichigo as he started to walk towards the Dangai Precipice World, "What does it look like we're doing, you and I are going to the Human World."

As he watched Isshin go through the Dangai Precipice World, Ichigo started to feel a little unsure about his decision to continue to follow his father or not, after all, he still needed to help Rukia and Renji search for the Dragon's Heart. And yet, there was still so much that Ichigo wanted to know; he didn't understand why...but he felt like going with Isshin to the Human World would really help him a lot.

So with nothing left to lose, Ichigo started to follow Isshin into the Dangai Precipice World.

Walking through the Dangai Precipice World with his father Isshin was different then the time Ichigo and his friends, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu passed through in order to save Rukia. Ichigo didn't understand why he and Isshin hadn't come across the Cleaner yet, but finally remembered that the Cleaner passed through the Dangai Precipice World at a certain time.

Just like the time he went through with his friends, it took Ichigo and Isshin quite some time...before they finally made it to the Human World.

As they arrived in the Human World and their hometown Karakura Town, Ichigo had to admit that Karakura Town didn't look all that different from the Karakura Town in the future era. In fact, Ichigo started to get a good vibe when he looked out into the horizon of Karakura Town; he was actually glad to see his hometown, and so many of its familiar surroundings.

Isshin took one look at Ichigo, and realized that he looked rather happy when they arrived in Karakura Town; it was strange because the moment Ichigo smiled, he smiled as well as he asked him, "So, how do you like this place?'

Since they were on top of a tall building, it was easier to see the entire area of Karakura Town; but the moment Ichigo was about to answer Isshin's question...something caught his eye. Something, that Ichigo would never forget for as long as he lived.

As soon as Isshin turned to Ichigo again, he suddenly got concerned when he saw that his face had turned pale, he looked really petrified, and his body started to tremble; and he asked him while nudging his left shoulder, "Hey kid, are you alright, you look like you've just seen a ghost or something?"

After hearing Isshin, and looking at that familiar figure that Ichigo was shockingly staring at, that lovely shade of long orange hair, two beautiful brown eyes, and that charming and loving smile that always sent a warm calming and soothing wave through his body: it really was like looking at a ghost, a beautiful ghostly face to be exact.

But there she was, in all her gracefully charms; standing a few distances away from Ichigo.

And as he continued to gaze shockingly at her, a single word escaped Ichigo's mouth like a soft silent whisper, "_Mom_."

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 14 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. It seems like the surprising event finally came to Ichigo...a meeting with his long lost mother, Masaki Kurosaki. So now that Ichigo has come across his mother Masaki in this fateful meeting, what is going to happen next? And now that Ichigo is in Karakura Town, what will become of the three Soul Reapers mission to search for the Dragon's Heart? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	15. Forbidden Desires

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Now it's time for Byakuya and Rukia's relationship to grow a little bit more. How will this forbidden, but loving relationship, take its toll on the two Kuchiki's? Will Byakuya's love be more than Rukia can handle? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime **_

_**Chapter 15: Forbidden Desires**_

_Pitter patter_! _Pitter patter_! _Pitter patter_!

The rain came pouring down on the Seireitei the next day, thunder was crackling through the clouds, and the wind was whistling heavily.

The rainstorm cancelled many Soul Reaper missions, including Ginrei's division; so, since the missions were postponed for another day, Ginrei was taking a break at the Kuchiki manor...much to Byakuya's delight.

Ever since she's been staying at the Kuchiki manor, Rukia has discovered so many surprising things about Byakuya, the way he smiles more often, the way he doesn't feel ashamed to actually show his emotions, and the way he's so jovial and cheerful every time Ginrei was present in the Kuchiki manor. Rukia couldn't help but feel a certain warmth whenever she saw Byakuya like that, always smiling, not afraid to hide his feelings, and so very, very, very...happy. Even though she owed everything to the future Byakuya for adopting her into the Kuchiki family, she somehow wished that he was more like his past self...instead of acting so cold and emotionless. Despite that, Rukia had to admit that she deeply admired her brother Byakuya's...strength. Keeping all that in one part of her mind, there was another part of her mind that reminded Rukia of her strange awkward (but slightly pleasant,) feelings that she's been having ever since she's remained in the Kuchiki manor with Ginrei and Byakuya.

_Why am I still here_, was the same question Rukia kept asking herself as she desperately tried to find the answer?

Ever since last night, Rukia's been having nightmares of never completing the mission she was assigned to; but suddenly, the nightmare turns into a heavenly dream whenever she dreams about Byakuya. Those mysterious grey eyes that pierce through her violet eyes, his smile that always seems to give Rukia a warm feeling in her heart; everything about Byakuya made Rukia feel so..._jovial and __blissful_. In fact, these feelings that Byakuya was giving Rukia almost scared her as much as they pleasured her; since she knew he was her adoptive brother, and she shouldn't be feeling these...forbidden feelings about him. This realization made Rukia want to leave before the two young Kuchiki's would do something that would weight on their hearts forever, and that's exactly what she's tried to do ever since last night after waking up from her dream/nightmare..._Rukia tried to leave the Kuchiki manor, Ginrei, and...Byakuya. _

After gathering up her belongings, Rukia snuck out of her room, and quietly snuck into Ginrei and Byakuya's bedrooms to see and thank them one last time...before her departure. Rukia took her time when she snuck quietly into Byakuya's bedroom, and as she saw him sleeping; she couldn't help but noticed that he looked so calm, peaceful...and breathtakingly handsome. However, as she continued to watch Byakuya sleep, Rukia started to feel those same forbidden, yet warm feelings...slowly consuming her heart. Questions began to buzz through Rukia's head in a rapid pace, questions that even she was too afraid to answer.

_Why am I still here_, Rukia asked herself quietly as she clenched her fists tightly while looking at a sleeping Byakuya with saddened eyes?

_Why do I have these forbidden desires to stay by Byakuya's side, _Rukia quietly asked herself again as the silent tears suddenly began to flow down her cheeks.

_WHY IS IT THAT WHEN I'M NEAR BYAKUYA MY HEART FEELS SO WARM AND BLISSFUL_, thought Rukia angrily as the frustration was eating away at her heart, almost to the point of cursing at those warm forbidden feelings that she held for Byakuya.

All of a sudden, as Rukia continued to cry because of her confusing and jovial emotions, Byakuya mumbled in his sleep as he buried himself further into his sheets, "...Rukia...please don't leave me."

Rukia's tears stopped as her eyes widened, her ears were flooding with those simple words that Byakuya mumbled in his sleep...it was like he was awake to see her in this uncomfortable situation, and soothing her feelings with his comforting words.

It couldn't be helped, Rukia knew the situation she was in; but promised herself that she will answer all those questions that needed to be answered..._even if it meant she had to stay at the Kuchiki manor with Ginrei and Byakuya for a little while longer. _At least one thing was clear, more clearer than Rukia had took for granted; but still had to admit that it was certain.

_I will stay with you, Byakuya, for as long as I need to be here, _Rukia spoke quietly to Byakuya as he continued to sleep peacefully. And with that promise kept securely in her heart, Rukia left Byakuya's bedroom, and proceeded to her room to sleep...and try to figure out how to handle the forbidden desires that hung heavily in her heart.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 15 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past, the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Despite all her conflicts to resolve her forbidden desires, Rukia has decided to remain at the Kuchiki manor with Ginrei and Byakuya. Along with all her unresolved desires, Rukia has so many questions to answer. What answers will Rukia receive? Can Rukia control these feelings for Byakuya, or will she somehow succumb to them? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	16. Byakuya's Brave Confession

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet . :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Now we return to the Kuchiki manor, where Ginrei decides that it is time t o hand his mysterious gift to his grandson, Byakuya. What is the gift that Ginrei is going to give Byakuya? What purpose does the gift hold inside? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 16: Ginrei's Valuable Gift and Byakuya's Brave Confession**_

The next morning, after the rainstorm finally subsided, Rukia woke up from a restless slumber; only to find that she had become ill, with a slightly high fever, a stuffy nose, a sore throat, and her cheeks were a deep red color.

Ginrei and Byakuya hadn't found out that Rukia was sick until they realized that she hadn't arrived for breakfast this morning.

Byakuya had taken Rukia's illness really hard, he had to admit, seeing her suffer from her sickness made the concern and hopefulness that she'll feel better real soon; build up inside his heart...and he wanted so much to help her recover from her ill weakened state. So, Byakuya took all the knowledge he knew about medical treatment, and used those same medical tactics to help heal Rukia. First, Byakuya made sure the room was warm and comfortable for Rukia...so he closed all the windows and made sure that she was warmly snuggled in her bed (he even placed an extra blanket over her, for more warmth.) Next, Byakuya carried a bowl of water inside Rukia's bedroom, and placed it on top of the drawer that was next to her bed. Then, Byakuya placed a cloth inside the bowl, and once it was drenched with water he carefully folded the cloth in half and placed the wet cloth on Rukia's forehead...in order to lower her fever. The last thing Byakuya made sure to do in order to help Rukia recover, was to make sure she took her medicine at the exact moment. Once he made sure everything was in place, Byakuya promised himself that he would stay and watch over Rukia until she felt better.

It was somewhere around the afternoon when Ginrei came back home from his long hard working duties, but he wasn't at all surprised to see Byakuya sitting quietly next to Rukia's bed while she was still resting her sickness away. It made Ginrei's heart soar with happiness at the sight of Byakuya watching over Rukia while she continued to sleep on. For as long as he could remember, Byakuya always admired his grandfather Ginrei ever since his both parents had died; and not that he minds that sort of respect from his grandson, but it did cause some worry for Ginrei. Despite holding the respect and admiration for Ginrei, he couldn't help but notice that Byakuya kept himself distant from other people. Even though he had many playful and teasing moments with Yoruichi, Byakuya tried to hide the fact that there were other wonderful people in the Seireitei that he could trust and respect.

As he continued to watch Byakuya take care of Rukia while she was in her sickened state, Ginrei thought that he had so much to thank Rukia for; the way she makes Byakuya blush with her kind generous heart, the way she makes Byakuya laugh with her delightful little laugh, and he especially loved the way Byakuya has expressed himself more often whenever he was around her.

_My dear_, thought Ginrei as he turned his attention to a bedridden Rukia, _I can't thank you enough for giving my grandson Byakuya the love he deserves...I have no regrets for your presence being kept here in the Kuchiki manor_.

Finally, Ginrei cleared his throat and caught Byakuya's attention, however his eyes were still on Rukia. Even though Byakuya was keeping his eyes on Rukia at all times, Ginrei knew that he had his attention; because he saw his grandson's right shoulder twitch at the sound of his voice.

"Byakuya," Ginrei told Byakuya as he retreated out of Rukia's bedroom, "There's something I need to discuss with you."

But the room stayed silent after Ginrei spoke, and that was when he stopped walking and turned to his grandson Byakuya; who was still staring at Rukia silently without moving a muscle.

"Um...Byakuya," Ginrei asked Byakuya as he looked at him with confusion in his eyes, "I said there's something I need to discuss with you."

After a few seconds of silence, Byakuya said to Ginrei quietly without taking his eyes off of Rukia, "Grandfather, can we discuss this at dinner?"

Surprised and yet somewhat happy, Ginrei looked on in amazement at what Byakuya just requested; never in all his years of raising his grandson, had he ever denied any of his orders...not even once. But as surprising as it was, Ginrei knew that Byakuya wanted to stay and keep an eye on Rukia; and that made his heart soar even more as he thought about Byakuya and Rukia's bond...and how it keeps growing and growing.

Ginrei walked towards Byakuya and told him while putting a hand on his shoulder, "It will only be a short discussion, and if you want, I will request that you eat your dinner in here."

With one last glimpse of Rukia, Byakuya slowly stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and followed Ginrei.

Ginrei and Byakuya arrived in the Kuchiki family room, where they could have their discussion; even though secretly, Byakuya would've rather stayed and watch over Rukia, especially since she was sick, he really wanted to stay and hear what his grandfather had to discuss with him. It really did hurt Byakuya to leave her while she was recovering from her illness...he even promised himself that he wouldn't leave her side for anything. So as he sat on the other side of his grandfather Ginrei, it reminded Byakuya of his now broken promise that seemed to rip his heart in two...but he knew as the next heir to the Kuchiki clan that he had to respect and honor the wishes of his grandfather.

After one of the servants brought in some tea and set it on the coffee table, Ginrei started off the conversation by asking Byakuya while taking a sip of his tea, "My grandson, how have you been these days?"

Byakuya took a hold of his cup of tea, and told Ginrei while blushing slightly at the thought of his time with Rukia, " I-I-It's been fine grandfather, I've never been better."

As Byakuya took a sip of tea, Ginrei smiled and said to him while searching his uniform for something, "Yes, especially since Rukia has shown up."

After hearing his grandfather say that remark, Byakuya began choking on the tea he drank while Ginrei pulled something out of his left uniform pocket.

"G-G-Grandfather," Byakuya asked Ginrei while blushing furiously and finally regaining his composure after choking on his tea, "Rukia is just a guest staying at the manor, what makes you say that?"

Ginrei held the small beautifully crafted box in his lap, and told Byakuya sincerely, "My grandson, the heart knows what it wants; especially a Soul Reapers heart, because it holds an everlasting stream of secrets, feelings, and other things that make the world a better place. If no one showed any emotions, we wouldn't be able to express our feelings to others."

Every word his Ginrei said seemed to hit Byakuya's heart hard, but now he felt rather confused at what his grandfather was telling him, the heart, emotions, feelings, what did this have to do with him...and Rukia?

Wanting to go straight to the point, Ginrei asked Byakuya in a calm serious tone that had a hint of happiness mixed in, "Byakuya, do you like Rukia?"

Byakuya's heart froze as he looked at Ginrei with shocked and surprising eyes, and replied while his face turned a bright red color, "W-W-What do you mean...I don't like...hold on, what are you talking...?"

Ginrei could tell by the way Byakuya was blushing, unable to speak, and trying to find a way out of this conversation, that he found the evidence he was looking for; even though he knew about his grandson's feelings, he wanted to hear it from Byakuya himself.

As Ginrei placed the wooden box on the coffee table, Byakuya said to him softly as his body trembled, "Grandfather, I don't like Rukia."

Ginrei looked at Byakuya in confusion, but Byakuya continued to tremble as he said to his grandfather with nervousness in his voice, "Grandfather, I don't like Rukia...I'm in love with her."

Ginrei couldn't help but smile at his grandson Byakuya's confession, he was proud that Byakuya was coming out with his hidden feelings about Rukia; and he knew that he made the right choice with giving Byakuya the gift that he promised to give him.

After taking another sip of tea, Ginrei pushed the wooden box towards Byakuya and told him with a proud smile, "Byakuya, my beloved grandson, it brings me so much joy to see you so happy...it makes me even more happy to know that you trust and respect someone else other than me."

Ignoring the wooden box on the table, Byakuya blushed some more as he told Ginrei nervously while clenching his fists tightly, "It's not just trust and respect that I have for Rukia, grandfather, I'm jovial whenever she's around, my heart melts as she looks at me with her beautiful violet colored eyes, I feel warmth running through my skin every time she smiles, my ears echo her beautiful laughter as she laughs, I don't even want to ignore these feelings for Rukia...because I know my heart belongs to no one else, but her."

As though he knew Byakuya was going to say those things about Rukia, Ginrei cleared his throat and explained to his grandson with seriousness in his voice, "At the end of the month, the Kuchiki family is going to hold a marvelous feast, and every noble man and woman will be invited. I humbly ask that you attend as well..."

Before Ginrei could finish, Byakuya was about to groan in complete annoyance and little interest, because he knew at the feast there would be pointless and boring conversation among nobles and their talk about their wealth. However, Byakuya always kept a calm steady appearance when he was in the presence of Ginrei and said while bowing his head, "Yes grandfather, I'll be sure to make myself suitable for such an occasion."

"Byakuya," Ginrei told Byakuya while pushing the wooden box towards him even more so that he could catch a glimpse of the object, "This is what I want you to do, invite Rukia to the feast, take her into the Kuchiki gardens...and give her this. "

Byakuya took the wooden box in hand, opened the lid, and gasped at what he saw; inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a gorgeous purple jewel in the middle that was surrounded by diamonds.

As Byakuya continued to gaze at the necklace, Ginrei explained to him with a sincere smile, "When I was married to your grandmother, I planned to give her that necklace for our anniversary...but unfortunately, she died before I ever got a chance to give it to her. Before her death, your grandmother told me to give our first grandchild this necklace; and if our grandchild is a girl, tell her to wear the necklace during her wedding...as a sign that she'll live a happy life with the man she loves, and if our grandchild is a boy, tell him to present the necklace to the woman he loves."

As he heard his grandfather Ginrei tell him the origin of the necklace, Byakuya smiled as he closed the wooden box, hugged it close to his chest, and told him, "Thank you, grandfather."

With his promise fulfilled, Ginrei said to Byakuya while finishing off the last of his tea, "You are dismissed to go back to Rukia, my grandson."

Byakuya stood up, bowed to Ginrei one last time, and then walked back to Rukia's bedroom with the necklace in his hand...and the many ways he could present the gift to her once the feast took place.

As Ginrei watched Byakuya leave, he thought with a blissful feeling in his heart, _Byakuya, you've grown like a cherry blossom flower in early spring; your flower will be fully bloomed...once you finally confess your love to Rukia. _

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 16 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. _****_With Ginrei's promise to give Byakuya the necklace complete, the task will be fulfilled when Byakuya gives the gift to Rukia. How will Rukia react when she receives Byakuya's gift? Will Rukia's feelings towards Byakuya keep her from completing her mission with Ichigo and Renji? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia , and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	17. The Dragon Heart's Deadline

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet . :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Now it seems like Renji has an unexpected visitor. Will this mysterious visitor be of any use? If so, what information does the visitor have for Renji? Can the information be good news or an important warning? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime **_

_**Chapter 17: The Surprising Visitor and the Dragon Heart's Deadline**_

Once she was done giving her side of the story, Rangiku was about to flash step away; until Renji asked her as she was about to leave, "Wait Rangiku, where are you going?"

Rangiku told Renji with a little bit of concern in her voice, "I'm going back to the Seireitei to tell my fellow comrades about the situation at hand."

Renji's eyes grew wide as he asked Rangiku in shock, "WHAT, you haven't told any of your comrades about the mission yet?"

Rangiku felt the guilt run through her veins and that caused her heart to break in two, then she told Renji in a soft voice, "Only those Soul Reapers that were marked as high ranking were assigned to this mission, even though I was the soul choice in my squad...I had the opportunity to report the Dragon's Heart mission to my comrades."

Renji asked Rangiku in a somewhat angry tone, "Why the hell did you keep such an important mission from your comrades if you knew the mission would be dangerous in the first place?"

Rangiku yelled back at Renji angrily, "It's because the mission is dangerous that I kept the mission to myself and myself only."

Renji was taken back by the suddenly outburst he received, and it wasn't because he was yelled at by Rangiku since he was use to her big fat mouth...it was what she said that gave him a sudden awakening. Renji knew that since he was in the past he should of expected this sudden behavior from Rangiku, because in his time, she was much more free-spirited then any other person he's ever known in his life. In fact, there wasn't a single day that Rangiku wouldn't drag about doing a simple task like paperwork...even the sight of a pile of paperwork caused her to laze about, and that seemed sort of funny to Renji because paperwork was the easiest task in the whole Soul Society. And now that he's traveled through who knows how many years back in time, Renji wasn't at all surprised to see how much Rangiku hadn't changed. Rangiku was still a bit loud, a little bit lazy than her usual self, and yet she still has that sudden urge to protect her comrades by any means necessary...even if it means hiding an important mission from them.

Rangiku blushed slightly and told Renji before she left, "I have you to thank for opening my eyes and making me realize that no matter how dangerous the mission is, it is best if everyone in the Soul Society come and fight together...and if we Soul Reapers combine our power, we can vanquish any evil that threatens our world."

With that said, and not even taking the time to notice Renji's shocked and surprising expression, Rangiku flash stepped deep into the forest to make her way back to her squads barrack.

Even though he didn't get a chance to say thank you to Rangiku before she left, Renji felt a smile curve his lips as he watched her leave.

After a heart warming meeting with his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo, Renji continued to wander through the forest in hopes that he might walk into Rukia and Ichigo again; so they can work together and find the Dragon's Heart like they were assigned to do.

As Renji continued to walk through the forest, he came to a stop when he heard a rustling sound coming from some nearby bushes. While grabbing the handle of his sword Zabimaru, Renji started to prepare himself in case there was a surprise attack; and as the rustling sound got louder, he got more and more eager to fight off whomever was dumb enough to sneak up on him.

All of a sudden, a small yellow creature emerged from the bushes and shouted out as he flew towards Renji, "YOUR BELOVED IS HERE TO PROTECT YOU, RUKIA!"

As if on cue, Renji managed to let go of Zabimaru's sword hilt and punch the mysterious yellow creature clear in the face; which sent him flying until he crashed onto the ground.

Although it wasn't a mystery of who he punched, since he recognized the softness of his face once it collided with his fist; Renji was still surprised and started to wonder what the yellow creature was doing here in the past.

Renji asked the yellow creature as he started to walk towards him with an angry frown on his face, "You deserved that punch for sneaking up on me, now tell me, what the hell do you think you're here..._Kon?"_

It was true. As he was picking himself off of the ground and dusting the dirty off his body, the little yellow lion plush doll Kon was glaring angrily at Renji and asked him, "Why the hell did you punch me, you red headed idiot?"

Renji growl angrily at Kon and told him while shaking his fist at the lion plushy, "If you hadn't flew out of the blue like that, I wouldn't of had to punch your lights out you filthy rag doll."

Kon ignored Renji's taunt and said dreamily while blushing a deep dark red, "I was hoping to land in Rukia's arms, to be held in her soft loving embrace," and then, Kon fantasized about being smothered into Rukia's chest, where a wonderfully modest set of breasts were located, as she hugged him tightly.

Kon's face grew more and more red as he shouted out happily while thinking about Rukia's breasts, "Rukia's bosom may not be as busty as Orihime's or Rangiku's, but breasts will be breasts, one of the many heavenly treasures woman have to offer."

Suddenly, Renji furiously punched Kon on the head and yelled at him, "You may be a stuffed animal gigai made out of cotton, but have some dignity."

Kon groaned in pain as he rubbed his injured head, and asked Renji in an angered tone, "What the hell was that for?"

Renji cracked his knuckles after giving Kon a nice conk on the head, and told the lion plushy in an annoyed voice while rolling his eyes, "Oh please, a complete moron could tell what you were imagining in that perverted head of yours, you cotton stuffed pervert."

Kon smirked at Renji, and said to him while laughing hysterically, "You're just jealous because I'm soft and cuddly, while you're a red haired baboon who has a hotheaded temper like Ichigo."

Mostly, he didn't bother with someones criticizing taunts. This time, Renji grabbed Kon by the front of his collar and yelled at him in a fit of rage, "You can make fun of my hair, my tattoos, and you can even laugh at the many failed kido attempts I've made; but no one talks bad or hurts Rukia in front of me...and ABSOLUTELY NO ONE COMPARES ME TO A BRAINLESS IDIOT LIKE ICHIGO KUROSAKI."

As Renji's grip became more and more tighter, Kon told him as he began to suffocate from his tight clutch, "O-O-Ok Renji (choke,) it won't happen again."

After calming himself down a bit, Renji released Kon from his clutches and asked him while rubbing the back of his head, "Whatever, now tell me why you're here?"

As soon as he caught his breath and stopped choking, Kon finally maintained his usual composure and told Renji about the information he was given, "I was sent here by Kisuke in order to give you, Rukia, and Ichigo some updated information."

_Flashback_

_Back in the future time, the nighttime sky seemed to over shadow Karakura Town in an endless starry darkness, and the Urahara Shop was the only building that lit up in the middle of the night._

_After Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji departed to the past, Kisuke continued to watch over the mirror that sent the three Soul Reapers to the long awaited past. Despite being proud of one of his many experiments (the mirror,) there was something that Kisuke forgot to mention to, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji, and he knew that he must somehow get the message over to them in the past...before it was too late. Being the genius that he is, Kisuke didn't let one minor mistake get the best of him...because he came up with an ingenious plan. _

_Deep in thought about how delicate he could make this plan in order for it to work, Kisuke almost didn't notice Tessai entering the room; until he heard a certain muffling sound. _

_Kisuke turned to Tessai, and saw that he was carrying a small burlap sack that was held tight in his left hand. Kisuke smiled with amusement as he asked Tessai, "So, you managed to accomplish the mission I gave you?"_

_Tessai only nodded his head as he handed Kisuke the burlap sack in which he gladly accepted from his trusty assistant, "Thanks, Tessai," Kisuke told Tessai with his usual goofy grin etched on his face as he held the burlap sack tightly in both of his hands, "I knew I could count on you." _

_With his assignment complete, Tessai bowed to Kisuke before he left to go make some tea. After Tessai's departure, Kisuke quickly turned his attention to the burlap sack in his hands; and after quick examination, he could see that something was moving inside the sack...which explains the muffling sound from before. _

_Kisuke giggled in a playful way as he saw the burlap sack shaking, because the creature inside of it was desperately trying to find someway out; but he knew that the creature in the sack would be angry...after all, drastic times calls for drastic measures._

_After the many failed struggle attempts to get out of the burlap sack, Kisuke laughed hysterically as he told whomever was inside the sack as he began to untie the knot that sealed the burlap sack shut, "Ok, ok, ok, I'm getting you out now, so stop squirming."_

_When Kisuke managed to untie the knot at last, the creature inside immediately jumped out of the burlap sack._

_As the creature emerged from the burlap sack while trying to figure out where he was, Kisuke said to him while hiding the bottom half of his face with his white fan, "I hope you didn't have any trouble getting here...Kon." _

_Once he was out of the burlap sack, Kon realized that he was in the Urahara Shop and immediately turned his attention to Kisuke whom he didn't greet with a welcoming expression._

_"KISUKE," Kon yelled angrily at Kisuke while pointing one of his stuffed paws at the hat n' clogs man, "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA OF CAPTURING SWEET AND INNOCENT ME IN A FILTHY SACK?"_

_While hiding half his face behind his white fan, Kisuke giggled in a playful mischievous way as he told Kon, "Because some woman have a thing for the bad boys, I wanted to capture you with some of that bad boy vibe that still lies within an old shopkeeper like myself." _

_Kon folded his arms as he whispered to himself while trying to conjure up a troublemaking bad boy image of Kisuke, "Old is right, even if he did try to act all tough and mighty...no woman will ever fall for him."_

_He didn't know if Kisuke heard him or not, but after his smart aleck remark, Kon found himself being hammered down on the table by Kisuke's fist._

_With Kon painfully underneath his fist, Kisuke began to laugh sarcastically as he said, "Enough joking around, let's get down to business."_

_After releasing Kon from underneath his fist, Kisuke explained everything that had happened to the lion plushy doll; only to leave a shocked and horrified expression on Kon's face after he finished explaining the details._

_"WHAT, my poor darling Rukia has travelled to the past in search for this Dragon's Doohickey," Kon yelled out in a panicky voice._

_"The Dragon's Heart," Kisuke corrected Kon while taking another glance at the mirror that transported, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji to the past, "The mission will go smoothly as long as Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji stay focused on the mission at hand."_

_"I'm not the least bit worried about those idiots Ichigo and Renji," Kon cried out dramatically as he waved a stuffed fist at Kisuke, "My beloved Rukia is out there in the cruel past, lonely, hungry, and probably scared to death."_

_As Kon started to cry out his worried feelings for Rukia, Kisuke told him while swatting his head with his fan, "Since you're really concerned about our fellow time travelling chums...(well at least one of them, but one out of three is better than nothing,)...why don't you jump into the mirror and travel to the past yourself."_

_Kon stopped his worried cries as he turned to Kisuke with a confused look on his face and asked him, "Huh, what do you mean?"_

_Kisuke turned his attention to the mirror and told Kon, "When Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji travelled to the past, there was something that I forgot to mention to them before they left." _

_Kon knew where this conversation was going and he was a bit afraid to ask, but he asked Kisuke anyway, "Ok, but what does that have to do with me?"_

_Kisuke smiled mischievously at Kon and said to him, "I need a certain somebody to go and tell them the message that I forgot to mention to them." _

_After hearing what Kisuke had to say, Kon started to immediately look around to see if there was somebody else in the room...beside himself, because he shockingly knew what Kisuke was asking._

_After seeing that there was nobody else in the room, Kon rubbed his head with one of his stuffed paws and told Kisuke nervously while taking steps away from the shopkeeper and the mirror, "W-W-Well, it seems that there's no one around, so I'll b-b-be g-g-going now." _

_Before Kon could run to the door, Kisuke immediately grabbed the lion plushies body and started to walk towards the mirror. _

_As Kisuke grew nearer and nearer to mirror, Kon began to struggled underneath his tight clutch and cried out in a panicky voice, "Wait, hold on, why do I have to go? I can't go to the past, because I-I-I owe a lot of people money, no that's not it, because I have a dentist appointment in 10 minutes, I mean..."_

_Before Kon could come up with more ridiculous excuses, Kisuke stopped for a moment and said as he was supposedly going to place the lion plushy on the table, "Fine, if that's what you want," then Kisuke smiled slyly underneath the shadow that came from his stripped hat and said to Kon, "I guess Rukia will have to travel all by her lonesome, along with those two idiots you've mentioned."_

_Almost immediately, Kon stopped struggling and began to think about his darling Rukia travelling under the watchful eyes of Ichigo and Renji...and to him, it wasn't a pretty picture...knowing how much Ichigo and Renji can argue in one day, and poor little Rukia stuck in the middle of that awful situation._

_One more taunt ought a do it, Kisuke thought mischievously as he told Kon in a dramatic sarcastic tone, "And what if Rukia gets herself lost in that cruel world, who will save her but her mighty brave and courageous Kon...but I guess, if you don't want to go..."_

_Before he could say anymore, Kon yelled out as he made a brave fighting pose while turning towards the mirror, "SAY NO MORE, I'M GOING."_

_As Kon began to start thinking about the many "wonderful," possibilities of rewards he might get after rescuing Rukia, Kisuke giggled in a mischievous manner after accomplishing his...persuasive plan. _

_As Kon was about to jump into the mirror, Kisuke took him by his ear and whispered the details he had for him to take to, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji. After he got all the information, Kon nodded his head to let Kisuke know he understood; and finally, he jumped into the mirror to find Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji...to let them know of Kisuke's important message._

_As Kisuke watched Kon jump into the mirror, he sudden gasped in shock and yelled out in front of the mirror hoping Kon could hear him, "Oh, and don't forget to bring me back a souvenir."_

_End of Flashback_

After finishing explaining to Renji about how he arrived in the past, Kon started to cry sadly and said out loud, "But I didn't get to see my beautiful Rukia...instead I find myself alone with this red headed monkey."

Once again, Renji punched Kon's head with enough force to make another bump appear on the lion plushies head and he yelled angrily at him, "I might've said that useless taunts don't effect me, but you're going too far to drive my patience."

As he was tending to the wounds on his head from Renji's punches, Kon whispered underneath his breath grumpily, "Stupid red headed tattooed mad tempered idiot."

After cracking his knuckles after giving Kon what he deserved after his usual taunts, Renji asked Kon who was still whimpering in pain and anger, "Ok forget about the bad comedy for a little bit Kon, what did Kisuke forget to tell us?"

When Renji punched his head, Kon didn't even want to tell Renji the important message at first...but he knew that if he didn't he would soon regret it later, especially if it meant saving his darling sweet Rukia.

Once he was done enduring the pain in his head, Kon told Renji the message that Kisuke forgot to mention, "Kisuke told me that the Dragon's Heart's power has a time limit, and if you don't bring it back in time before the time limit...then the Dragon's Heart's power will disappear."

Renji gasped in shock after hearing what Kon said, and he quickly asked him, "Wait, so how many days do we have until the Dragon's Heart's power disappears?"

Kon frowned sadly as he told Renji, "In 20 days from now."

Renji began to think about the deadline, and gasped in complete shock and said as his face started to turn pale, "Oh no, that means we have until the end of the month to find the Dragon's Heart...before its powers disappear."

It was Kon's turn to turn pale in the face, and he said sadly, "What, but what will happen to Head Captain Yamamoto? This mission will all be for nothing if we don't find the Dragon's Heart in time."

Renji growled in frustration and thought that Kon was right, if they didn't find the Dragon's Heart in time, then everything Ichigo, Rukia, and himself did in the past to find the item that could've saved Head Captain Yamamoto's life would of all been for nothing.

After getting the important message, Renji walked towards the forest and told Kon as he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, "Come on Kon, we have to find Rukia and Ichigo and tell them about the deadline."

At first, Kon was going to ask Renji where Ichigo and Rukia were, but he knew what Renji was thinking...they had no time to waste if they wanted to find the Dragon's Heart in time...and with that in mind, Kon began to follow Renji.

It was somewhere in the afternoon when Renji and Kon came across something that they didn't expect to see during their search to find Ichigo and Rukia...it was a zanpakutou.

Kon was the first one to spot the zanpakutou on the ground, and once he told Renji about the mysterious find; they both took a closer look at the sword and immediately knew that it belong to Ichigo...Renji knew that zanpakutou handle anywhere.

As he looked at Ichigo's zanpakutou, Kon asked Renji, "Why is Ichigo's zanpakutou here and not with him?"

Renji didn't have time to answer Kon's question as he started to wrap Ichigo's zanpakutou with a piece of cloth that he ripped from his Soul Reaper uniform, knowing fully well that a zanpakutou didn't like to be touched by anyone other than their wielder.

After he tucked Ichigo's wrapped zanpakutou under his arm, Renji told Kon while remembering the place that was ahead of them and had a hunch that was where Ichigo would probably be, "It looks like we're going to met up with Ichigo first, let's go Kon."

"I'm right behind you Renji," Kon said to Renji in a determined voice while he continued to follow him.

_And once we find Ichigo, we'll find Rukia next, _Renji thought as he clenched his fists tighter while thinking about the Dragon's Heart, _And after we're together again, we have to find the Dragon's Heart...before its too late. _

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 17 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Now that Renji has learned of the deadline of the Dragon's Heart, will he find Ichigo and Rukia in time before everything they worked for goes to waste? If they do fail, what will happen to Head Captain Yamamoto? Renji will have to find Ichigo and Rukia soon_****, so they can find the Dragon's Heart in time. ****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	18. Mother and Son Bonding

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Somewhere around that time, Renji gets an unexpected visit from, Kon...who informs the Soul Reaper of the Dragon's Heart deadline. While Renji and Kon search for Rukia and Ichigo, the orange haired Soul Reaper (who is now in the Human World with his father...Isshin,) decides to approach his mother, Masaki, after all those years of losing her to death. How will Ichigo react when he sees Masaki after all this time? How will Masaki react when she sees Ichigo? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 18: Mother and Son Bonding**_

The wind in Karakura Town wisped through the air silently, the air started to feel as cold as ice, but how else can you feel when you see a person that you truly care about standing before you...when you know fully well that they've died a long time ago.

As he continued to stare petrifyingly at the face of his beloved dead mother, Masaki, Ichigo felt as if something sharp pierced him deep in the heart; he couldn't even feel or hear his father Isshin nudge his shoulder as he called out to him, "Hey kid, come on, what's wrong?"

Everything came back to Ichigo in a flash of happy and sad memories, the laughs he shared with Masaki as he told her about his day as the two walked home together hand in hand, the sad tears that suddenly disappeared as he heard Masaki's calm and gentle motherly voice telling her son how brave and strong he is, and then there was the painful memory of Masaki's death that seemed to destroy his heart completely...until he realized that Masaki's death also effected his family and not just him. So Ichigo was able to cope with Masaki's death by sharing his depressed feelings with the ones he loved.

It almost felt like time had stopped in the midst of Karakura Town, and Ichigo kept asking himself over and over again, "Is this some sort of dream, is this really happening to me, and if so why do I feel so torn between reality and an illusion?"

No matter how he looked at the situation at hand, Ichigo started to feel so many emotions pilling up in his heart that made it seem so much heavier that it could no longer beat, joy, sorrow, doubt, confusion, and an overbearing feeling of..._love_.

Unable to get at single gesture from Ichigo, Isshin decided to stop trying to bring him back from his petrified state and told him while rubbing the back of his neck, "Ok boy, I don't know what you're so hung up on, but I came to Karakura Town for a reason. So I'll be taking my leave from you, and because I'm the one who brought you here; I'll meet you back here when it's time to go back to the Soul Society," and with that, he flash stepped away, leaving Ichigo alone to ponder in his deep thoughts.

Even as Isshin left, Ichigo never stopped watching over Masaki; it was like someone nailed his feet to the concrete he was standing on. Even if it felt like someone nailed, froze, or placed him on the building he was on...Ichigo wished that he could stay at that exact spot forever.

All of a sudden, Ichigo saw Masaki starting to walk further and further away from him; and as she did, his heart grew more and more heavier with sadness...watching his mother leave was almost like reliving the day where she left him forever.

"N-N-No," Ichigo called out to Masaki in a quiet hoarse voice as he tried to speak clearer and louder, but for some reason he couldn't find it in his heart to call out to her...he was still utterly shocked from seeing her alive and well again.

As Masaki continued to walk further away from Ichigo's destination, he reached a shaky hand out to his mother and called out to her in his still remaining hoarse voice, "M-M-Mom, come b-b-back I d-d-don't want to l-l-lose you again."

Suddenly, as Masaki came to a street crossroad, a shady man came up from behind her and placed a knife to her neck.

"Ok, toots," the shady man told Masaki as she stood petrified with fear from the knife, "Be a good little girl, and give me all the valuables from your purse."

Seeing the unforgivable scene that his mother Masaki was in, Ichigo flash stepped to where his mother was being threatened by the shady man, and yelled out in an enraged voice as tears came flooding down his eyes, "MOM!"

The next thing Masaki knew, the tight grip that held her neck in place was loosened, the knife fell to the ground, and as she turned around...all she could see was the shady man lying on the ground with a bruised face and a bloody nose. But the one thing that fascinated Masaki even more was the handsome young man with orange hair standing beside the shady man, with a slightly determined look in his eye that seemed to...move her.

When Masaki took a small step towards Ichigo, without thinking he gripped her shoulders in a soft embrace and asked her in a calm soothing voice while trying to catch his breath, "Are you hurt anywhere?"

Masaki was rather taken back by the mysterious young man with orange hair, she didn't understand why she felt the way she did, but something inside her heart kept telling her that she actually...knew this young man.

Masaki smiled that lovely motherly smile at Ichigo and told him, "I'm fine, thank you very much young man...for saving my life."

All of a sudden, Ichigo didn't understand what happened, but as Masaki spoke to him in that beautiful calm motherly voice; he started to break down in tears while sobbing loudly, his arms that held her shoulders began to shake, actually his entire body began to shake rapidly.

_Why the hell am I acting like such a coward_, Ichigo thought in his head as he continued to sob and cry, _So what if the mother you loved dearly but died a long time ago is standing in front of you, so what if my heart has recently stopped by hearing her motherly voice again, and so what if I saved her now from a thug just now...IT DOESN'T CHANGE THE FACT THAT I'M GOING TO LOSE HER AGAIN WHEN I GET BACK TO THE FUTURE. _

Suddenly, Ichigo jerked slightly at a certain softness that started to slide across his face, his eyes widened as he saw Masaki wiping the tears on his face away. Even as the tears continued to run down his face, Masaki just smiled her sweet sincere smile and said something to Ichigo...that he wouldn't forget for as long as he lived, "Please stop crying, it's not right for a brave young man to be crying in a situation like this."

As if there was a certain magical healness coming from Masaki's voice, Ichigo's tears suddenly stopped, and that led Masaki to smile sweetly again and say to him, "There now, that's a brave young man."

Ichigo's eyes grew wider as he gazed at Masaki in all her motherly ways, he was surprised to see that even back in the past his mother hadn't changed one bit, her warm heavenly smile, her calm and soothing voice, and especially the way she was able to stop him from crying...Masaki was just the same as she always was.

_Flashback_

_"Wah, wah, wah," cried a young boy with orange hair as he walked besides a beautiful woman, who was smiling down at him._

_"Ichigo," the woman said in her calm motherly voice as she stopped and kneeled in front of a younger Ichigo who was still crying, "My son, please, there's no need to cry anymore."_

_"B-B-But mom, how c-c-can you be smiling so proudly at a coward who lost a judo match to a girl," sniveled Ichigo as he tried to wipe away his tears, only to have Masaki wipe the tears away for him while giving him her usual warm smile._

_"Ichigo, do you know what bravery is," Masaki asked Ichigo while she continued to smile upon her beloved son?_

_Ichigo was a bit taken back by Masaki's question, but he told her, "Being brave is someone who is not afraid of anything, and doesn't waste time doing cowardly stuff like crying or snivelling."_

_Masaki giggled at Ichigo's possible answer for bravery, and said to him while ruffling his orange hair, "My dearest little Ichigo, you have nothing to worry or cry about; especially if you haven't figured out the true meaning of bravery." _

_Ichigo looked confused as he tried to figure out what Masaki was trying to tell him, and he asked her while fixing his ruffled up hair, "I don't understand, what other kinds of bravery is there?" _

_Masaki stood up and smiled as she looked up into the beautiful sunset sky, and told Ichigo in a soft calm voice, "Like there are millions of people in the world, there are different types of bravery. Deep inside every soul, lies a possible bravery that a person needs to discover for themselves." _

_Masaki turned her attention back to Ichigo, and said to him with a proud smile on her face, "Ichigo, you're one of the fewest people I've seen...with as much bravery as ever."_

_Still looking so confused as he was paying attention to his mother, Ichigo asked Masaki curiously, "I don't understand mom, what makes me so brave?"_

_Once again, Masaki kneeled before Ichigo and asked him while putting both her hands on his shoulders, "Ichigo, do you keep yourself safe by staying out of danger?"_

_Instead of answering, Ichigo just nodded his head, and then Masaki asked him while she continued to smile, "And are you a caring big brother to Yuzu and Karin, whenever they need you?"_

_Ichigo nodded his head again, and then Masaki told him as her smile kept growing more and more warmer by the minute, "And you're also a wonderful son to me and your father."_

_Ichigo's eyes widened as he began to blush at his mother Masaki's words, she didn't need to do the biggest things in the world in order to make his heart whole again. _

_"You see," Masaki said to Ichigo as she turned her attention back to the sunset sky, "No matter how small a person contributes to the world, they don't have to make a big show of it; especially if its done in a good manner or for the common good." _

_As Ichigo watched Masaki look up into the sunset sky, he couldn't help but notice how wise and beautiful she was; it was almost mind blowing...she was like an angel that descended from heaven, just to make his life complete._

_With the last of his tears wiped away, Ichigo smiled with more confidence in himself and vowed out loud, "I promise with all the bravery in my heart, I'll continue to grow more and more until I have enough bravery to protect everyone I care about." _

_Masaki took hold of Ichigo's hand and told him while giving him a warm motherly smile, "That's a brave young man."_

_End of Flashback_

As Ichigo continued to look at his mother Masaki, all the mixed emotions he was having grew more and more stronger; she was still his angel that descended from heaven, but it seemed that heaven had to take her back for some reason...but he secretly wished that she shouldn't have gone so soon.

The sadness came back into his heart the moment Ichigo realized that after he finds the Dragon's Heart, he would have to leave Masaki again; heck he had to leave her anyway in order to find Isshin...and it seemed that the depression kept getting worse.

As if a miracle had happened at that moment, Masaki told Ichigo with a smile, "Since you went through all that just to save me, how about I treat you to a nice lunch."

He would've given anything to spend time with Masaki again, but as much as it was killing him to leave, Ichigo smiled nervously and said to her, "Um, sorry, but I'm not that hungry."

Suddenly, a traitorous growl erupted from his stomach, but he couldn't help it; Ichigo felt just as nervous by talking to Masaki.

Masaki giggled as she watched the expression on Ichigo's face after his stomach growled, and then she said to him, "But I insist, after all, it's not everyday that a brave young man such as yourself comes to help a poor helpless women like myself."

Ichigo had to disagree with Masaki there, for as long as he could remember...his mother has always been the bravest person he's ever known.

As Ichigo was trapped in thought, Masaki was already walking away as she called out to him while smiling, "Well, come along now, before we both starve to death."

Still feeling a bit nervous and unsure, Ichigo started to hesitate for a moment; but he began to tell himself that this was his mother...the women who died trying to protect him. There was another reason as to why he felt so nervous, Ichigo wasn't ready to face his past of confronting Masaki after that incident; although he promised himself that he would never run onto that depressing path again. Besides, as long as Masaki didn't know who Ichigo was; it should be alright for him to go along with his mother. After all the times that he wished that he could spend a lot more time with his mother in his teenage years, Ichigo finally had his wish...for him to spend time with Masaki as a teenager.

So, with all those things in mind, Ichigo happily followed his mother Masaki...taking him back to those days where they walked side by side with each other in the earlier days.

After their walk, which had been in complete silence, Ichigo and Masaki decided to eat at a small but comfortable looking café. Since he'd never seen this cafe before, Ichigo thought that it was probably a very old cafe that his mother use to go to before she married Isshin; he could tell because as soon as Masaki walked into the café, every employee smiled and greeted to her, "Welcome back Ms. Masaki, it's always a pleasure to have you as our guest."

Ichigo wasn't the bit surprised to see Masaki gaining a lot of attention at the cafe, she had this certain warm aura that seemed to make everyone around her love and cherish her very being...he felt the same way whenever she was around.

When everything was set for Ichigo and Masaki, they sat in a booth next to a window that showed a great view, both of them ordered their food, and as they waited patiently, it became silent once again...except for that little voice in Ichigo's head telling him to say something to Masaki.

As Ichigo was about to speak, Masaki smiled at him and said calmly, "Forgive me young man, but I'm afraid I've been so terrified by earliers event that I forgot to introduce myself...my name is Masaki Kurosaki."

Feeling a lot of weight coming off his shoulders, Ichigo smiled back and said to Masaki, "My name's Ichigo Kuro-," he stopped, he didn't understand why, but he felt the same sadness overflow in his heart at the sound of his own last name...which was given to him when Isshin married Masaki, and for some reason, the sadness was too unbearable to bear, "I mean, my name's Ichigo Inoue."

At the end of that sentence, it was like Ichigo fell into that path of depression again, and as he sadly frowned Masaki just laughed and said to him in a cheerful voice, "Hey, I told you before didn't I, no sad faces when while we enjoy our lunch."

There it was again, that same warm sensation, the calmness like a gentle breeze flowing through ones face, and the certainty of ones heart that smooths the breath of someone; Ichigo felt happy again...like all the sadness within him was drained by his mother's words.

Once their food came, it was back to silence for Ichigo and Masaki, until he gathered up the courage he needed to say to her, "I was very honored to protect you from danger," he hesitated for a second and found it hard to say the next word that came out from his mouth, but he managed to say, "Masaki."

After Masaki swallowed her sushi roll, she giggled and told Ichigo, "I'm the honored one, I have so much to be thankful for, and yet almost every day of my life I add another thing to be thankful for," she gazed at Ichigo with that same heavenly warmness and said to him with a smile, "I'm happy to have a savior like you in my life, Ichigo."

Like a sharp blade piercing its way into Ichigo's heart at the words his mother Masaki spoke, it was getting more and more heartbreaking to even be in the same presence as his mother; it was the other way around...he was the thankful one, to have a mother like Masaki in his life.

But even though it became harder and harder to speak or be seen in front of Masaki, Ichigo continued to have lunch with his mother as they finally started to get in on some interesting conversation about one another.

After their lunch, Ichigo strong heartedly left Masaki after saying a small sweet good-bye to her; but turned back into his Soul Reaper mode to make sure she made it home safely...and without anymore dangers.

As he stood above a tall building while looking down at the house Masaki lived in, Ichigo relived the wonderful memories that he had with his mother; and he would treasure those memories forever and ever. In fact, his intention to relive those memories in the future grew more and more passionate...that it started to blind Ichigo from the true reason why he was transported to the past in the first place.

_No, _thought Ichigo angrily as he clenched his fists tight while flash stepping to locate Isshin with a more powerful determination that seemed to consume his entire heart...after meeting up with his mother, he finally decided something that he wasn't going to dismiss from himself, not even for the Dragon's Heart, _Not again, I refuse to be the coward that I was back then; and until my mom is alive, like she is now, I'm never leaving this place; because I'm going to save her...for I'm her only savior. _

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 18 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. _**** Ichigo now has the motivation to stay in the past...he wants to protect his mother Masaki. However, what about the Dragon's Heart that could save Head Yamamoto's life, doesn't that matter too? Renji and Kon better hurry to Karakura Town to try and knock some sense into Ichigo, before the deadline to find the Dragon's Heart comes to an end. ****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	19. A Fateful Decision

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Somewhere around that time, Renji gets an unexpected visit from, Kon...who informs the Soul Reaper of the Dragon's Heart deadline. While Renji and Kon search for Rukia and Ichigo, Byakuya finally decides to ask Rukia to the Kuchiki's grand feast. Will Rukia attend the feast with Byakuya? Or will Rukia finally decide to go and look for Renji and Ichigo...in order to accomplish their mission. And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 19: Byakuya's Invitation and a Fateful Decision**_

Back at the Kuchiki mansion, everyone was starting to prepare for the big feast, decorating the main dining room and the outside garden, making sure there was a proper cooking plan so they can be sure to serve all kinds of delicious and exotic foods, and making extra details for classical entertainment...so every guest felt welcomed as they enjoyed their time at the Kuchiki feast.

However, no one in the mansion was working harder than Byakuya Kuchiki; who was alone in his room, sitting near a desk where a bottle of ink, a brush, and a white parchment were placed, and loads of crumpled up paper were lying all around his bedroom floor.

With his small writing brush in his hand, Byakuya started to concentrate really hard as he began to wonder what he was going to write on the parchment; and after he dipped his brush into the bottle of ink, he gently wrote on the parchment:

_**As the cherry blossoms bloom in the beautiful morning of Spring,**_

_**Thy love means everything to me,**_

_**So please accept this invitation to the feast I give to you,**_

_**Then my heart shall be complete and to thy love is true.**_

"Ugh, that's so corny," Byakuya yelled out in a frustrated manner as he grabbed the parchment with the short writing he just wrote, crumpled it up, and threw it over his shoulder.

As Byakuya looked at the pile of crumpled up invitations that didn't meet his expectations, he ruffled up his black hair and asked himself in a more frustrated voice, "Besides my grandfather, I'm the only one in the clan that has incredible calligraphy writing skills. So why am I having a hard time writing a suitable invitation?"

It wasn't as though he couldn't make a nice invitation per say, even though he could, but it was_ who_ he was trying to invite that made it difficult for him to make a suitable invitation..._Rukia. _Just the thought of him inviting Rukia to the Kuchiki feast gave Byakuya goosebumps, his heart accelerated to a rapid speed, and his mind began to lift into heaven every time he thought about how he and Rukia were going to spend their time at the feast. Any other time he could write a simple invitation or anything for that matter, but this invitation was for someone that Byakuya truly admired and loved, her smile was like no beauty he's ever seen and made his knees weak, her eyes shined the brightest he's ever seen like two glistening violet jewels, her laughter was the sweetest he's ever heard like the lovliest of melodies, and just the way she saw things through her own perspective made him feel like he was becoming a part of Rukia's world.

With every feeling he had for Rukia rushing in a rapid frenzy, Byakuya tried his very best to come up with a proper invitation for her; but so far, he wasn't having any luck...and began to feel embarrassed and extremely frustrated that he couldn't even find the words to ask her to the Kuchiki feast. It was probably because every time Byakuya thought about Rukia, she always took his breath away...taking the words right out of his mouth.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm and relax himself, Byakuya took hold of his calligraphy brush and told himself in a nervous and a bit determined voice, "I refuse to give up, I'm a Kuchiki for goodness sake, and I promise to write..."

"To write what, may I ask," a deep voice from behind Byakuya asked as he watched what the young Kuchiki was doing?

Once he heard the voice from behind him, Byakuya was so surprised that as he jumped, he accidently hit the small table he was writing on, causing his bottle of ink to spill down his shirt front and all over the floor, his parchment ripped into two, and as he took a step back he slipped over the pillow he was sitting on and fell flat on his back.

As Byakuya laid there on the ground, he cried out in an agonizing and even more frustrated tone of voice, "Oh man, today is definately not my day."

The deep voice from before suddenly laughed as he said while looking down at Byakuya, "I'm afraid you're having a rather rough day, my grandson."

Byakuya looked up to see who the deep voice belonged to, only to see that he was face to face with Ginrei, or rather he was looking at his grandfather from below the floor; but he wished that he was right side up, instead of being in an embarrassing position like he was.

Quickly retreating from the floor and trying to fix himself up to look decent, Byakuya laughed nervously and asked Ginrei while rubbing the back of his head with his hand, "Good afternoon grandfather, how have you been?"

Ginrei looked at Byakuya and then towards the floor where he saw the ripped parchment, spilled ink, and loads of crumpled up paper; and then he began to wonder what his grandson was trying to do on such a nice day instead of practicing his calligraphy...or was he trying to do something else?

Once Byakuya noticed that Ginrei was looking at the spilled objects, he blushed from embarrassment and told him nervously while picking up the ripped parchment, "I'm sorry about the mess grandfather, I'll clean it up right away."

Ginrei shook his head and said as placed both his hands on Byakuya's shoulders, "Pay no mind to the matter, my grandson, it was my fault for disturbing your work in the first place."

Byakuya sighed sadly and told Ginrei as he sat in a slump position on his bed, "Even though you did startled me grandfather, I wasn't having much progress on my 'work,' as you call it."

Ginrei sat besides Byakuya on his bed and asked him, "What were you trying to do anyway, Byakuya?"

Byakuya froze in complete shock and embarrassment as he suddenly blushed a deep red color when an image of Rukia came into his mind, her gorgeous violet eyes, her even enchanting smile, her shiny black hair, and her delicate soft porcelain skin.

Byakuya shyly and nervously fumbled around with his hands as he mumbled to Ginrei while trying to hide his blushing red face, "Um, I was doing nothing of importance grandfather, hee hee hee, nothing at all."

However, unbeknownst to Byakuya, while he was talking; Ginrei had already bent forward, picked up one of the crumpled up parchments, unfolded it, and then began to read what was inside.

After he was done reading the writing that was on the crumpled up parchment, Ginrei felt a smile curl his lips slowly and said as he looked at Byakuya with a twinkle in both his eyes, "Well, well, well my grandson, I knew you were the sly smooth suave Kuchiki-type, but who would've thought that you'd be having such a hard time writing an invitation for a girl."

_Ugh, _thought Byakuya as he jerked slightly, he turned his attention to Ginrei and started to blush even more when he saw the wrinkled parchment in his grandfather's hand, _Oh no...grandfather knows. _

Byakuya knew he couldn't hide anything from his grandfather, and with a sigh he told Ginrei while looking a bit disappointed, "The invitation isn't for just any girl."

Ginrei couldn't help but enlarge his smile as he said to Byakuya, "Could it be that the invitation you're trying to make is for...Rukia."

With another sigh, Byakuya nodded his head slowly and confessed to Ginrei while looking at the pile of crumpled up parchments, "No matter how hard I try to write a proper invitation for Rukia, I always come up with a hopeless romantic invite that is sure to make me a total laughing stock in her eyes."

At this, Ginrei had to laugh, but afterwards he told Byakuya in a serious voice, "Grandson, there is a saying: A picture is worth a thousand words, but in your case, I would have to say its a bit different...considering the fact that you're writing for someone you truly care about."

Byakuya was confused and a bit taken back from what Ginrei was trying to say, and asked him, "Grandfather, how is that any different from me writing an invitation to Rukia?"

Ginrei smiled as he pressed one of his hands on Byakuya's chest and said to him, "Because I strongly believe that it's what's inside a person's heart...that means so much more."

Byakuya smiled back at Ginrei and said as he placed one of his hands over his grandfather's hand which was still placed on his chest, "Thank you, grandfather, I truly do enjoy our many conversations."

Ginrei nodded his head and told Byakuya as he removed his hand from his grandson's chest, "I too enjoy our conversations, but I love your company even more."

Even after hearing the comforting words of his grandfather, Byakuya frowned sadly and asked Ginrei, "But grandfather, even though everything in my heart is telling me all the right things, I'm afraid that the conversation I'm planning on having with Rukia is going to be somewhat difficult than ours...especially since I'm too nervous to say anything. What should I tell her?"

When he heard the question that his grandson asked him, Ginrei laughed, got off the bed, walked towards the door, and said to Byakuya while sliding his bedroom door open, "Just say...what is in your heart."

With that said, Ginrei left, leaving Byakuya to ponder through their previous conversation...in hopes he could try and figure out a way to invite Rukia to the Kuchiki feast.

Meanwhile, back in her room, Rukia was having a problem similar to Byakuya's; but she wasn't trying to write an invitation...she was trying to write a farewell letter to him and Ginrei, in order for her to continue her mission to search for the Dragon's Heart.

_**To my beloved Byakuya and Ginrei Kuchiki,**_

_**It has come to my unfortunate attention that I must bid you two a fond farewell. This is by far one of the most difficult things I have ever done in my life, but I must say it is for the best. Not only because I have my civic duties as a Soul Reaper to attend to, but because I feel that I might be a burden to you both if I get side tracked from my mission at hand. So, it is with a heavy heart that I humbly thank you for the hospitality that you have bestowed on this unworthy guest, and now I must take my leave. Once again, I deepy appreciate all that you've done. Farewell, my dear beloved Kuchiki's. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Rukia**_

No matter how many times she read her letter over and over again, Rukia could feel a certain painful feeling tugging at her heart. Rukia didn't understand why she felt so melancholy about writing a farewell letter to Byakuya and Ginrei. As soon as she accomplished the mission with Ichigo and Renji and goes back to the future, Rukia knew she would see her brother again, but he'll be a handsome fully grown man. Unfortunately, Rukia knew she wouldn't be able to see Ginrei, but at least she got to spend some time with him in the past...and each moment she had with the elderly Kuchiki was a blessing, just like the moments she had with Byakuya.

_Byakuya. _It was true that as soon as she, Ichigo, and Renji retrieved the Dragon's Heart for Head Captain Yamamoto, that Rukia would see her brother again; but once she got back to the future, she wondered if Byakuya would remember their time together in the past. What would Byakuya think of her now that she's returned from the past? Would Byakuya remember every blissful moment they shared together? Just the thought of seeing an older, wise, and incredibly handsome Byakuya made her heart freeze from anxiousness, because if he did remember all that had happened now...he would also remember the forbidden feelings that she held for him.

_Wait, what am I thinking, _Rukia thought as she shook her head quickly, she was sounding like she preferred the younger Byakuya over the older Byakuya. True that when she left the past behind, Rukia would always remember the younger Byakuya, the cute hotheaded, sweetly charming, and incredibly handsome Kuchiki that would grow up into the Byakuya she knew, the strong, courageous, calm, wise, and still as incredibly handsome than any other Soul Reaper she's seen in her life. Even though she kept all this in her head, Rukia kept asking herself why she was having such a hard time leaving the Byakuya from the past when she would see him again once she went back to the future?

"That's right," Rukia said to herself with a smile as she folded her letter in half and placed it inside an envelope, "I shouldn't be sad at all over this situation, no matter where I am...Byakuya will always be in my heart."

Suddenly, there was a knock on Rukia's bedroom door, a female servant walked in and informed her with a huge smile on her face, "Excuse me, but Master Byakuya would like an audience with you in ten minutes, my lady."

_Huh, an audience...with Byakuya, _Rukia thought as she was a bit taken back by this sudden invite from Byakuya, but something about that invite warmed up her heart to the fullest.

"Thank you," Rukia said to the female servant with a smile as she bowed her head, "I shall gladly accept Master Byakuya's invitation."

As soon as the female servant left, Rukia had the last ten minutes to rehearse her farewell...until she met up with Byakuya.

Five minutes went by until the same female servant came back to inform Rukia that Byakuya was ready for their special meeting, and as soon as she got dressed in a beautiful light green kimono which was decorated with pink cherry blossoms all over; she retrieved her letter, placed it in her kimono pocket, and left to meet up with Byakuya...for the very last time, until she went back to the future.

With her final farewell speech in her mind, Rukia followed the female servant to Byakuya's meeting place, and as soon as she and the female servant came to a pink slide door; the female servant happily stepped aside and said to her as she bowed her head, "My lady, please proceed forward to meet Master Byakuya."

The moment Rukia looked at the pink slide door, emotions came rushing through her heart, happiness, bliss, anxiousness, fear, even a bit of sadness came into the mix when she remembered that this was also the moment where she would say her good-bye's to Byakuya. Even so, Rukia knew that she couldn't lie to herself any longer; she doesn't belong in this lifetime with Byakuya and Ginrei...she just couldn't live with herself if she ever had the selfishness to destroy the reality that lies within her. Rukia knew that she and Byakuya could never be together...no matter what lifetime they were living in.

Once she was ready, Rukia walked towards the pink slide door and slid it open; as she took in the scenery, she gasped in complete shock and surprise as she was utterly breathless when she stared at the beautiful scenery of the Kuchiki garden...except it was decorated to enhance the beauty even more, so this could be a night that both she and Byakuya would remember. Since it was near nighttime, there were two rows of lanterns that were lit to guide Rukia to the location of the meeting, the path led to a picnic blanket that was surrounded by millions of fallen cherry blossoms from the cherry blossom tree, and on the picnic blanket was a beautifully prepared picnic dinner which consisted of all kinds of delicious food.

As Rukia passed the lit lanterns and made her way to the picnic blanket, she was petrified with an awestruck and heartwarming feeling as she laid her eyes on the well prepared picnic dinner, and if the picnic wasn't enough to blow her mind...then the scenery was breathtakingly beautiful. Everything about this picnic was enormously enchanting, in all her years as a Soul Reaper, Rukia has never been as jovial as she was at that moment standing in front of the picnic dinner and taking in the admiringly lovely view.

Just as Rukia settled herself down on the picnic blanket and got comfortable, Byakuya came rushing through the slide door, the lantern path, and then past Rukia...until he was exhaustingly standing on his side of the picnic blanket.

Byakuya breathed in and out heavily and said as he smiled happily but a little weakly at Rukia, "Heh, it looks like I made it just in time."

As Byakuya tried to catch his breath, Rukia couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked, he wore a dark green kimono top with gold decorative trims, with matching dark green pants that went up to his knees, his black hair wasn't held back and was hanging delicately passed his shoulders, and he even wore golden straw sandal shoes. While Byakuya was still trying to calm his breathing, Rukia kept her eyes on him, hypnotized at how incredibly handsome he looked tonight; he looked so handsome, that she was sure her face had grown red from embarrassment.

After he was about to breathe properly again, Byakuya sat down on the picnic blanket and told Rukia while blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry for almost being late," at that moment, he retrieved something off his lap that was revealed to be a beautifully crafted teapot, "As I was looking over the picnic dinner, I accidentally forgot the tea. So I had to run back to the kitchen to retrieve it."

Rukia giggled and asked Byakuya as he placed the teapot down on the picnic blanket, "If you went through all that trouble, why didn't you just ask one of the Kuchiki servants to retrieve the tea for you?"

Byakuya took a deep breath and told Rukia while looking deeply into her violet colored eyes with his misty grey eyes, "Because tonight, I want us to enjoy this picnic dinner without anyone elses supervision..._it's just the two of us_."

While blushing furiously, Rukia was a bit taken back by how serious Byakuya, it wasn't scary serious...but more like a passionate serious as if he had a deep secret that he was eager to get off his chest and was ready to confess that secret to her. However, more or likely, that passion that Byakuya wielded in his heart moved Rukia to the point where she wanted to share their secret feelings together..._even if it was a forbidden love_.

Once both their stomachs started to growl, the two Kuchiki's laughed in merriment, and then they began to eat the delicious meal that laid elegantly on the picnic blanket. While the two Kuchiki's ate, they started an enjoyable conversation; Byakuya telling Rukia about his life as a noble Kuchiki, how both his parents died when he was a young child, how he is eager to make the Kuchiki clan proud when he becomes the Head of the family, and he even became extremely but playfully angry at Rukia when she laughed at all the times Yoruichi mischieviously teased him for her own pleasure. Rukia was telling Byakuya about her life as a Soul Reaper, but kept her personal duties to herself (if she told him about Captain Ukitake and her team in Squad Thirteen, she would probably cause confusion to Byakuya if he knew anyone from her squad, especially Captain Ukitake.)

As the Kuchiki's went on with their separate conversations, both Rukia and Byakuya started to feel as though they've learned so much from the other. Rukia began to understand Byakuya a little bit better than she did in the past, but she knew why the older Byakuya had such a hard time opening up to her; it's because he lost so many people that he held near and dear to him...basically his parents and his wife, her biological sister, Hisana. Even though Byakuya held so many sad memories, Rukia sometimes wished he could trust her enough to share his emotions with her, instead of being kept in solitude all the time. However, with the younger Byakuya, he didn't seem to mind talking about his deepest secrets at all; he even talked about the death of his parents as calm as possible, and that was one of the things that Rukia truly admired about him...he wasn't afraid to show or tell who he really was inside. As the conversation went on, Rukia sadly thought that she was truly going to miss Byakuya's open personality, but still found it in her heart to accept the fact that the Byakuya she knew in the future...will always have her love.

On the other hand, Byakuya was finding it more and more interesting learning about Rukia. Rukia was just as Byakuya thought she was as he heard about her days as a Soul Reaper, she had a certain bravery that he really admired, a certain delicate way of handling a tough situation when it comes to a battle, and just plain being herself instead of trying to pretend to reach a certain expectation that people expected her to be. Byakuya knew that despite the challenges, Rukia would always be Rukia. Byakuya had to hand it to Rukia, she was as strong as she was beautiful, as sweet and sincere as she was fierce in battle, and he loved all those things about her; which made him even more determined to ask her to the Kuchiki feast...which was now, his final step.

After the highly delectable dinner, Byakuya sat up from his stop on the picnic blanket, walked over to Rukia, held out his hand to her and asked in a soft soothing voice, "Would you please join me for a few seconds, before we retire from this special dinner?"

Rukia blushed slightly as she looked at Byakuya and then his held out hand which she happily accepted as she told him with a smile, "I'd be more than honored."

Byakuya led Rukia to the cherry blossom trees trunck, the same tree they were eating their dinner under, and as he stood in front of her with both his hands holding both her hands, he took a deep breath and started to hear his grandfather Ginrei's advice running through his mind:

_"Just say what is in your heart." _

Byakuya looked at Rukia with a deep passion in his eyes, and finally confessed to her, "Rukia, I wish I had all the words in the world to describe my deep feelings for you."

As he began to speak his deep and passionate thoughts, Rukia knew exactly where this was going and decided that now was a good time to tell Byakuya that she was leaving. As she looked down at the pocket which held her farewell letter, Rukia knew that she had to give it to him...before Byakuya convinced her to stay.

However, before Rukia had a chance to speak, Byakuya continued with his confession; but this time, he held her hands tighter, "Everything in my life seemed to be complete, I may not have been raised by my parents, but I still had a grandfather whom I look up to more than anyone else. However, I regrettably know for a fact that one day my grandfather might leave me due to his untimely death, and my life will once again be incomplete."

Rukia felt a certain pinch in her heart as her legs started to tremble with every word that came out of Byakuya's mouth, and she anxiously thought, _Ok Rukia, you heard enough, now just give Byakuya your farewell letter and be done with it, _but so far, she couldn't even open her mouth to make the farewell speech she rehearsed.

Byakuya released one of his hands and lifted Rukia's chin with it as he told her with a sincere and blissful smile, "As long as I have someone whom I care about dearly, I won't have any regrets with being incomplete ever again. Which is why I have been truly blessed with the opportunity of a lifetime...I met you, Rukia."

_Please, _Rukia thought sadly as she held back the tears that were forming in her eyes from the heartwarming confession that Byakuya was telling her, _Please say something, Rukia. WHY WON'T YOU SAY SOMETHING!_

Finally, Byakuya confessed the last bits of detail in his invitation for Rukia as he continued to look at her with deep passion in his eyes, "Rukia, I would be even more blessed and honored if you could accompany me to the Kuchiki family feast at the end of the month."

There was a bit of silence, the cold winds blew ever so gently, the smell of cherry blossoms filled the air with a soothing aroma which matched the occasion perfectly, but even more, the sudden eruption in both Rukia and Byakuya Kuchiki's hearts started to cause a deep passionate connection that seemed to link their hearts in unison with each other.

As if all the promises, all the responsibilities of the mission, and all the hope in her heart melted away to make room for the even stronger feelings of love to move in, Rukia suddenly reached out and hugged Byakuya tightly as if she was afraid to let him go...but made a new promise to herself that she will never ever let go of him.

"I would be blessed and honored to accept your invitation to the Kuchiki feast," Rukia whispered to Byakuya as he began to hug her back with equal affection.

_And any other obstacles that await us in the future, _thought Rukia as she finally decided one thing and one thing only; she was never going to let Byakuya be alone anymore...because she was going to stay by his side for always and eternity.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 19 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. _****Well, Rukia has decided to stay with Byakuya, not only for the feast...but for the rest of their lives, which is probably going to last all eternity. So now things are really shaping up to be bad for the Dragon's Heart mission, Rukia is attending a feast with Byakuya that is happening at the same time the deadline for the Dragon's Heart is up, Ichigo has made up his mind to stay and protect his mother Masaki in the World of the Living, and Renji is the only one who hasn't fallen victim to certain events like his two fallen comrades. Will Renji find Rukia and Ichigo before things get more out of hand? ****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	20. Persuading a Friend (Renji vs Ichigo)

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. Somewhere around that time, Renji gets an unexpected visit from, Kon...who informs the Soul Reaper of the Dragon's Heart deadline. While Renji and Kon search for Rukia and Ichigo, the two seem to have other things on their mind...with Rukia planning to attend the Kuchiki feast with Byakuya on the same day the Dragon's Heart is suppose to reveal itself, and Ichigo deciding to stay and protect his mother, Masaki. With Renji being the only one who's staying true to the Dragon's Heart mission at hand, will he be able to convince Rukia and Ichigo to return to the mission as well? Since Renji is heading off to the World of the Living to find Ichigo, will he be able to persuade him into leaving his mother Masaki behind and return to the Dragon's Heart mission? Or will Ichigo deny Renji's request and remain solid to the promise he made to himself of protecting Masaki forever? How will Renji make Ichigo think otherwise? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 20: Persuading a Friend...Renji VS Ichigo**_

It wasn't until dawn that both Renji and Kon reached the Dangai gateway...which would lead them to the Human World.

As he looked around the surrounding area, Renji stared at the Dangai gateway and said to himself, "Its faint, but I can detect some of Ichigo's spiritual pressure...so he really did head to the Human World."

Kon, who had hitched a ride on Renji's shoulder, asked him, "Did you say something, Renji?"

However, Renji didn't seem to hear Kon as he continued to stare blankly at the gateway.

Annoyance got the better of Kon when Renji ignored him, and with one swipe of his fluffy plush doll arm he hit the red haired Soul Reaper clear upside the head and yelled angrily at him, "HEY! When someone superior is talking to you be sure to give them your full attention, idiot."

Even though Kon's punch didn't hurt him, that still didn't stop the anger that was slowly building up inside Renji as he violently grabbed the lion plushy by the neck and yelled back at him, "You pathetic little bastard, I was trying to think until you interrupted me with that weak swipe you call a punch...and if that's all you're capable of doing, then that basically doesn't make you superior to me."

After plopping Kon back on his shoulder, Renji said as he turned his attention back to the gateway doors, "Now, shut your trap and let me think. I'm pretty sure Ichigo went to the Human World."

"Huh," Kon asked Renji as he looked at the gateway doors as well, "What makes you so sure that he went to the Human World?"

Renji took his eyes off the Dangai gateway for a second, and told Kon while looking around the area once more, "Because this is where Ichigo's spiritual pressure ends, I can't pinpoint his reiatsu anywhere else...so it's pretty clear that he must've entered the Dangai in order to head to the Human World."

"Wow," said Kon as he was impressed with Renji's analysis, but wouldn't admit it out loud, "For a red haired moron, you're not as dumb as you look."

Instead of acting in a violent manner like before, Renji was able to bottle up his anger, and told Kon in a slightly small angry voice as he walked towards the Dangai gateway, "If you'd cut the insulting flattery, we should get going to the Human World."

As the gateway doors of the Dangai opened, Renji and Kon entered the Dangai and proceeded to the Human World...in hopes they'd meet up with Ichigo again.

In the Human World, it seemed like the days have gone swiftly by since Ichigo made that promise to himself to stay and protect his mother Masaki from harm. Ichigo had to hand it to himself, he's never felt so sure of himself in his life, but it was for an important price...especially if he was going to prevent his mother from dying.

However, Ichigo couldn't care less if he had to stay in the past for all eternity; he made the ultimate vow to protect Masaki with his life...and no one was going to change his mind.

Back in the Dangai, Renji and Kon were walking through the eerie passage way which would lead them to the Human World. Renji seemed to be calm and collected about walking through the Dangai, but Kon was terrified by the gloomy and depressingly dark passage way.

"Oh man," said Kon in a frightened voice as he started to shake in fear at the sight of the different skeleton bones that were sticking out of the Dangai walls, "This place gives me goose bumps, I'm so scared my fluff is going stiff on me."

As Kon was blabbing on about his horrifying moment in the Dangai, Renji rolled his eyes and told the lion plushy without being bothered by the eerie scenery, "There's nothing to be afraid of you coward, as long as we avoid 'the Sweeper' then there's nothing to worry about."

Almost at that moment, and unknown to Renji, Kon looked over his shoulder and stopped while a petrifying fear consumed his body as he asked Renji in a shaky voice, "U-U-Uh, R-R-Renji, the S-S-Sweeper is the m-m-mysterious object that c-c-comes and g-g-goes through the D-D-Dangai right?"

Instead of looking back, Renji continued to walk through the passage way as he said to Kon, "Yeah, so what, the Sweeper only comes by at a certain time."

Kon yelled out in complete terror as the tears in his eyes spouted out, "WELL I GUESS IT'S JUST OUR LUCK, BECAUSE THE SWEEPER IS HEADING RIGHT TOWARDS US!"

It was at that moment that Renji immediately turned around and shockingly found that Kon was right, the Sweeper, that kept the Dangai protected; was rapidly making its way towards Renji and Kon at an incredible speed.

While acting swiftly, Renji was able to get a hold of a still terrorized Kon and very quickly make his way out of the Dangai before the Sweeper took care of him and the lion plushy (who was still sadly crying his eyes out while saying to him, "If I don't make it out alive...tell Rukia I love her.)

The end seemed almost near for Renji and Kon, until the red haired Soul Reaper realized that the exit out of the Dangai was close by; and with that in mind, he picked up the pace.

After a few short minutes of being chased by the Sweeper, Renji and Kon finally made it to the exit of the Dangai, opened the Senkaimon doors, and rushed out of the Dangai before the Sweeper dealt with them.

As Renji closed the Senkaimon doors, he turned his attention back to where he and Kon were located; a quick smile formed on his lips as he was satisfied and relieved when he saw that he and the shaky lion plushy were in the place that they were suppose to be..._Karakura Town_.

"Phew," Renji said with a sigh of relief after tiredly running out the Sweeper, he looked out into the horizon of Karakura Town and smiled, "At least we managed to get here in one piece."

As Renji was feeling the relief of arriving in Karakura Town safely, Kon was still shaking after the traumatizing moment in the Dangai, the gloomy walls, the cold icy feeling, and the creepy mysterious object known as "the Sweeper." In all the years of his "poor adorable lion plushy life" Kon has never experienced something as, dangerous, completely horrifying, and positively heart stopping. As overly dramatic as he can be, Kon had to admit that his life nearly flashed before his eyes.

Once Renji took in the familiar scenery of Karakura Town, he checked to see how Kon was doing, and he instantly looked upon the lion plush doll in an absolutely annoyed glance as he saw how scared he looked from his encounter with the Sweeper. However, Renji had to give Kon some sympathy, since he's never saw the Sweeper before and probably didn't know what to expect. While trying to change the subject and snap Kon out of his terrorizing state, Renji told him while pinpointing Ichigo's whereabouts, "Now that that's out of the way, let's hurry up and find Ichigo as soon as possible."

Finally able to get over his scared phobia of the Sweeper, Kon asked Renji while he started to admire the familiar scenery of Karakura Town as well, "So, do you have a clue as to where Ichigo might be?"

Renji kept a clear eye of Karakura Town, in hopes that he might figure out where Ichigo was, but it was going to be very difficult; since this was the past and the orange haired Soul Reaper had no exact place to go...but on the other hand, Ichigo had to be in only one spot...and that was going to save Renji some time to sense his spiritual pressure.

Elsewhere, Ichigo was perched on top of a tall building watching Masaki doing a simple and easy task of looking at different dresses in a clothing store; he was so into his promise of watching over his mother, that he practically didn't notice or sense Renji's spiritual pressure.

It was as if Ichigo had disregarded everything that was happening around him just to keep Masaki safe from danger and harm, and as his eyes softened with every passing second of watching Masaki, watching her shop from groceries, having lunch at different cafe's with some other woman (most likely her friends,) and just plain smiling that warm motherly smile of hers; made Ichigo feel like his life didn't mean anything anymore...but as long as he kept his mother safe, then his life had more meaning to him than he thought. Masaki was basically the main reason why Ichigo had to live in the first place...protecting his loved ones was more important to him than anything.

Just as Ichigo was about to follow Masaki (who was done looking at dresses,) something flew into his face and cried out happily, "ICHIGO!"

Try as he might, Ichigo couldn't shake off the thing that was latched to his face and he started to yell out angrily, "Hey, get the hell off me."

Whatever or whoever was on his face, finally released his grip and told Ichigo in an annoyed voice, "Humph, so this is how you treat your dear friends when they've come to save you; you're so mean sometimes."

Ichigo was a bit surprised at the familiar (but also annoying,) voice that had just talked to him, so after he endured the something that flew on his face; he turned his attention to who was in front of him...he was shocked and surprised to see that it was Renji and Kon.

Before having a big reunion conversation with Renji, Ichigo took one swipe with his fist and knocked Kon on the head as he yelled, "Next time you want to fly in someone's face, make sure it's not my face."

As he was yelping in pain from the hit on his head, Kon argued back at Ichigo while pointing to Renji, "Hey, me and Renji were the ones that had to subdue dangerous places to get to your dumb ass; and besides, I was only relieved because I was glad to see your stupid self in one piece after all this time."

While watching the argument between Ichigo and Kon (which was pretty sad if you asked him,) Renji finally broke the fight off and told Ichigo while trying to hold Kon back (who threatened to kill the orange haired 'monkey' with one paw tied behind his back,) but probably doesn't have a chance, "Listen, we don't have much time, so I'll cut to the chase."

After Renji explained everything to Ichigo, Kon's sudden appearance, Kisuke's message, and the Dragon's Heart's deadline, Ichigo was stunned to know that they didn't have much time left...especially since they haven't found Rukia yet. However, as Renji was explaining the situation at hand, he didn't realize the fighting and killing intent in Ichigo's eyes...because he knew how this conversation was going to end.

"So, that's about it," Renji said to Ichigo as he finished explaining everything to him, "We only have a week left until the Dragon's Heart reveals itself, and then finally disappears...we have to find it before it does."

Afterward, Kon started to jump into the air and began to cheer, "All right, now that we've found Ichigo, let's go back to the Soul Society, find my sweet little Rukia, find this Dragon's thingamabob, and get the heck out of here."

Renji chuckled after thinking about how strange it was that he was finally agreeing with Kon about something, but as soon as he was about to open the Senkaimon and the gateway that would return them to the Soul Society in order for them to complete their mission, he asked Ichigo, "Ok, that's enough talking, we have to get back as soon as possible if we're ever going to find Rukia and the Dragon's Heart...so let's get going."

Suddenly, as if the screeching pitch of Kon's scream didn't snap Renji out of opening the Senkaimon, the highly condensed spiritual energy blast that was flying towards him was able to catch his attention in an instant...at least he was able to able to sense it quickly enough for him to dodge the attack.

The moment he dodged the attack, Renji looked up to shockingly find a sight that he wasn't expecting to see. As Kon had his back against the building rim, looking as terrified as he did when they were in the Dangai passage way..._Ichigo had somehow transformed into his Bankai form: Tensa Zangetsu_!

It didn't take a genius to figure out that Ichigo released his "Getsuga Tensho," attack on Renji; and as he stared at the orange haired Soul Reaper with the same fighting and almost killing intent in his eyes, Renji bellowed angrily at Ichigo, "What the hell was that for Ichigo, why the heck did you attack me out of nowhere?"

Even though he was shaking from a guilty conscience, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in his eyes (especially since he didn't want to cry in front of Renji,) and trying to calm his rapidly beating heart from pounding hard in his chest, Ichigo still held the confident and determined look in his eyes as he simply told Renji without a hesitant glance, "Look Renji, I know we were sent here on a mission to retrieve the Dragon's Heart and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life; and it is the duty of a Soul Reaper to follow the orders they are given, especially if it's for the common good, however-."

Interrupting Ichigo for a brief moment, Renji asked him while still keeping his angry demeanor after the attack he almost received from Ichigo, "If you understand our basic responsibility to keeping the Soul Society safe, including the people living there," then he paused for a brief moment, and added as he looked at Ichigo's release form, "Hold on, how did you transform into your release from, when I have your zanpakutou right-?"

However, as Renji checked under his arm (where he held the wrapped zanpakutou at the time,) he found that he no longer had Ichigo's sword.

Renji heard Kon clear his throat to catch his attention, and when he did turn his attention to the lion plushy he nervously chuckled as he told him, "I'm sorry Renji, when I lunged myself at Ichigo...I took his zanpakutou along with me, so I could return it to him."

Even though he was upset with Kon about giving Ichigo his zanpakutou, he was even more furious with the orange haired Soul Reaper for attacking him, and he bellowed at him, "If you understand our basic responsibility to keeping the Soul Society safe, including the people living there...THEN WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME?"

"BECAUSE I'M NOT A REAL SOUL REAPER," Ichigo blurted out at the top of his lungs while point his zanpakutou at Renji with the same fighting and killing aura in his eyes that didn't seem to disappear from his gaze, "I'm only a Substitute Soul Reaper, I don't really count as being one of you...and I never will be."

Completely shocked and awestruck at what he was hearing from Ichigo, Renji looked on at him with wide eyes as he tried to figure out what he was going at. Why was Ichigo acting like this? Why does he have a suffocating aura that seems to want to kill anything that gets caught in his spiritual pressure? Why is he making such ridiculous excuses, when he's just as important as all the other Soul Reapers in the Soul Society...did something happen to Ichigo while he was in the Human World?

Renji asked Ichigo while placing a hand on his zanpakutou hilt just in case anything crazy was about to happen, "Ichigo, what the hell happened to you while you were here?"

Silence took over for a while as the winds strangely started to pick up, but Ichigo plainly stated as he told Renji while getting in a fighting stance, with his zanpakutou held tightly in his grasp, "I don't have time to waste explaining anything to you, if you keep me from my promise..._it can't be helped if I have the intention of killing anyone who gets in my way, and that includes you, Renji."_

That was that, if anyone could drive his anger passed its limit...it was Ichigo; and after all he was saying to him at that exact moment, it was pretty clear that Renji had no choice but to convince him to come back with him to the Soul Society..._by any means necessary. _

With his zanpakutou in hand, Renji took on a fighting stance, the same as Ichigo did a few seconds ago, and said to him with as much determination as he could muster, "Fine, if that's the way you're going to be, then I have no intention to back down from this fight."

Ichigo smirked at Renji's remark and told him, "Heh, you were always one to talk big, considering the fact that you don't have any idea who you're messing with."

Renji gritted his teeth tightly as he angrily said to Ichigo, "You know what, I'm sort of glad that we're about to have this fight. I've been wanting to have a rematch with you ever since you defeated me back during Rukia's execution...but let me assure you, that I don't plan on losing a second time."

Before the battle could commence, Kon was still in shock and saddened by the fact that Renji and Ichigo were about to fight one another...especially since they were suppose to be comrades, but even he could sense that certain destructive aura in both of their spiritual pressure.

"R-R-Renji," Kon asked Renji in a hoarse whisper as he was as petrified with fear as he was a while ago, feeling as if he would get crushed by both Soul Reapers reiatsu at any possible time, "W-W-We don't have much time to be wasting on a battle, so why are you going to fight against Ichigo?"

For a brief second, Renji turned his attention away from his almost battle with Ichigo and reassured Kon with a smile, "Don't worry Kon, I won't do anything too severe in this fight."

However, when Renji turned back to Ichigo for their upcoming fight, determination consumed his heart as he thought, _I'll bring Ichigo back to the Soul Society...even if I have to beat him to a pulp._

Finally, the battle began with Ichigo and Renji both leaping into the air with incredible force in both their physical state.

Before he could fight Ichigo in his Bankai form, Renji had to be equally strong and match his power to a fault. So with his zanpakutou held tightly in both his hands, Renji yelled out as his zanpakutou started to glow a bloody scarlet red color, "Bankai: Hihio Zabimaru!"

As soon as the massive spiritual pressure settled down after the transformation was completed, Renji stood before Ichigo in his Bankai form, with the skeletal snake figure of Zabimaru roaring vigorously with massive power in its entire spiritual being.

"Ok, let's get this over with Zangetsu, I have a promise to fulfill," Ichigo yelled out as he swung his zanpakutou, "Getsuga Tensho!"

Ichigo unleashed a more powerful spiritual energy blast than before, but as the attack flew towards Renji, he simply raised his zanpakutou and yelled out as he swung it towards Ichigo's attack, "Hikotsu Taiho!"

Zabimaru's skeletal snake mouth opened, and a dense blast of concentrated scarlet red spiritual energy was fired at Ichigo's attack; Zabimaru's attack destroyed Zangetsu's attack with ease...but the battle was still a long ways from ending.

After releasing his last attack, Ichigo managed to flash step behind Renji (knowing that his sword takes some time to rebuild back into its true full form,) and it was at that point when he took up his zanpakutou and tried to slash him from behind.

However, much to Ichigo's surprise, Renji's zanpakutou had already returned to his full sword form, and before his zanpakutou made a direct impact on him, Zabimaru's skeletal snake-like body had surrounded Renji...and managed to block Ichigo's attack.

Once his attack failed, Ichigo flash stepped a few miles away in order to regroup and come up with a new battle strategy; but mostly, he thought as he saw Zabimaru uncoil its snake-like body to reveal an unharmed Renji, _What the hell is going on, Renji's Zabimaru usually needs a few seconds to regroup its body to become whole again...so how the heck did he manage to regroup Zabimaru so fast?_

"Surprised are we," Renji told Ichigo with a proud grin on his face, while snapping him out of his thoughts, "You didn't actually think I'd fall for the same mistake twice do you, because like most smart people...I learn from those mistakes, and use them to my advantage during my battles. I know when my Zabimaru attacks that its body separates and needs to take time to put itself back together, but during my spare time in the Soul Society I haven't exactly been slacking off...instead I've been training in order to increase the speed of Zabimaru, making his body recovery much more faster than before."

At first Ichigo growled with frustration, but then he smirked and said to Renji, "Not bad Renji, to be honest I would've been disappointed if you somehow repeated the same weak tactics like you did during our last fight."

As much as he wanted to clobber Ichigo for that smart mouthed remark, Renji wanted to know why he was doing all these terrible unspeakable things, fighting him when they're both suppose to be comrades, refusing to help on the mission that they were given, and that lame excuse of him not being a Soul Reaper...he had to get to the bottom of Ichigo's strange behavior, and he knew exactly how to do it.

Before the fight continued, Renji told Ichigo while hoping his plan would come out a success, "Wait, before we continue this fighting fiasco...I want to make a deal with you."

Ichigo looked upon Renji in a confused manner, but then gritted his teeth and angrily yelled at Renji, "What is this...some sort of trick? I don't want to make a deal with you, I want you to leave so that I can continue to fulfill my promise."

As calm and collected as he tried to be, Renji spoke softly to Ichigo and asked, "That's what I want to know, what sort of promise are you talking about?"

Ichigo stayed completely silent, however, after Renji asked him that question he couldn't help himself when his body began to shiver with a sudden anticipation that he couldn't describe; as if he had something as important to him bottled up inside so that he could carry the responsibility alone, but that important something wanted to be shared with someone...other than himself.

Since Ichigo remained silent, Renji needed to go all out on the deal he offered him, so he explained to him, "Listen Ichigo, this promise must be very valuable and important to you if you're going to all this trouble just to keep it. If you tell me what that promise is, then I'll be taking my leave back to the Soul Society without you...so you can carry out this promise of yours."

Ichigo was a bit taken back by Renji's offer at first, until he gritted his teeth and yelled while pointing his zanpakutou at him, "I'm not falling for your petty little tricks, Renji Abarai."

Suddenly, something surprising and shockingly happened that Ichigo wasn't expecting at all...Renji released all of Zabimaru's spiritual pressure and retreated it back into his zanpakutou, causing him to turn back into his regular Soul Reaper form.

"There," Renji told Ichigo while placing his zanpakutou back in its sword holder, "I'm unarmed, so if you want to destroy me and ignore the deal I humbly offered you...then don't hesitate to make the final strike."

Ichigo was still a bit weary of Renji's actions, he still thought that he was up to something, but then again he would never surrender a battle just like that and leave himself defenseless in front of an enemy. Mixed feelings started to take over, as Ichigo began to wonder whether to take Renji's advice and tell him about the promise so that he could head back to the Soul Society, or he could ignore all that and finish off what both Soul Reapers started...even though deep down, Ichigo knew he was lying to himself when he said all those false things just to get Renji off his back.

Finally making his decision, Ichigo released his spiritual pressure and retreated it back into his zanpakutou, causing him to return back into his regular Soul Reaper form.

Afterward, Ichigo flash stepped towards Renji until the two were face to face with each other, and that told Renji that he had made his decision...to tell him the promise that was the sole cause of their previous battle.

Ichigo took a deep breath and said to Renji with seriousness in his eyes, "I'm going to make this nice and quick. I promised myself that I would stay in the past for as long as it takes to protect Masaki from any danger or harm that falls upon her."

Looking rather confused and serious at the same time, Renji asked Ichigo as he raised an eyebrow, "Masaki?"

"Renji," Kon's voice came as Renji turned his attention to the lion plushy who was still on top of the building where they found Ichigo, "Masaki Kurosaki is Ichigo's mother, she died by the hands of a Hollow named Grand Fisher...Ichigo was there when she passed away."

When Kon was done explaining that event to Renji, all Ichigo could do was shake and clench his fists as he told him with an angry yet determined frown, "I've decided to stick with this conclusion of mine, and all I have to do is stay in the past to protect her from ever getting killed-."

"...And then when you return to the future, it would be like Masaki never died," Renji finished Ichigo's explanation.

Ichigo silently nodded his head after Renji figured out how his promise was going to turn out if he was lucky enough to stay in the past, but all that stood in his way was Renji...and if he stayed true to his promise, then he had nothing to worry about, and he could continue his independent mission to save Masaki's life.

Renji rubbed the back of his head as he told Ichigo with a plain unbothered expression on his face, "Well, I guess I can't stop you then, besides, I didn't come on this mission to tell you what to do...so I have no choice, but to stay out of your way."

Completely shocked and surprised, Ichigo stood motionless as he saw Renji flash step to retrieve Kon from on top of the building, and then return to face him again...and as soon as he did, Renji opened the Senkaimon.

Before the Senkaimon doors could open, Renji held out his hand to Ichigo and said with his usual goofy yet somewhat friendly smile, "This is it I guess, and don't worry, I'll explain everything to everyone once me and Rukia get back to the future. Good luck with the decision that you've made Ichigo, I wish you the best of luck."

Still a bit awestruck and shocked, Ichigo didn't know how to react to Renji...he was actually letting him go, so that he could protect Masaki from ever having to die.

Without any possible doubts from Renji's final decision, Ichigo smiled back at him and told him as he shook his held out hand, "Thanks Renji, this means a lot to me. I swear whenever I get back to the future, I'll repay you somehow."

As Ichigo shook his hand, Renji lowered his head so that he couldn't see his expression, but he heard him whisper softly under his breath, "You're not going to repay me...after I do this."

However, Ichigo didn't have time to react as a small red beam of light from Renji's palm blasted him into consciousness.

Kon stood absolutely still in terror as his pale white face watched Renji place an unconscious Ichigo on his shoulder, and asked him as he saw him walk towards the now opened Senkaimon, "W-W-What did you do, Renji, I thought you were going to leave Ichigo behind...not kill him?"

Renji blushed from embarrassment and told Kon as he heaved a very heavy Ichigo (in his opinion,) into the Senkaimon, "Well, Kido isn't really my cup of tea. Luckily too, at least I was able to knock Ichigo out, instead of blasting him into a million pieces."

Although he was relieved that Ichigo was still alive, Kon sighed sadly as he said to Renji, "I'm glad you used your crappy Kido skills to knock Ichigo out, but what about-."

Renji interrupted Kon as he looked upon Ichigo on his shoulder, and said with a somewhat guilty and sincere look on his face, "I understand what Ichigo was going at, but he can't stay here, even though he wants to. He's needed with the ones that trusted him enough to go on this mission in the first place, to help save Head Captain Yamamoto...and the ones who also believe in him too."

With that note in mind, Renji, Kon, and an unconscious Ichigo went into the Senkaimon, but before the doors could close; Ichigo opened his eyes a little and whispered to himself quietly as he pictured the beautiful motherly figure of Masaki in his mind, "_Mom...I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," _and then, he fell back into consciousness as the Senkaimon doors finally closed.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 20 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Well, it has been a rough time persuading Ichigo into returning to their real mission, but Renji managed to do so...even if it did seem a little harsh. So with Ichigo back on the team, Renji and Kon's next perspective is to find Rukia, and then the Dragon's Heart. With her relationship with Byakuya finally reaching its peak, will Rukia be an even more challenge for Renji when it comes to convincing her to return to the Dragon's Heart mission? Or will Rukia understand that she can't have a true life with the young Byakuya Kuchiki, and easily go back to her comrades? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	21. I'll Be There For You

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. When Renji and Kon came face to face with Ichigo when they arrived in the Human World, Renji informed Ichigo of the Dragon's Heart's deadline. However, Ichigo refused to cooperate with Renji, because of the promise he made to himself...to protect his mother Masaki from ever dying in the future. With no other choice, Renji went into combat with Ichigo in order to knock some sense into him, and basically bring him back to the Dragon's Heart mission. Since Ichigo showed no signs of giving up the fight or promise, Renji had no other options, but to try and compromise with him. However, as Renji was about to agree with letting Ichigo follow his path of staying in the Human World and protecting Masaki; he quickly switches to a Kido spell...and knocked Ichigo unconscious in order to deliver him back to the Soul Society. Despite it being a deceitful way of bringing him back to the Soul Society, will Ichigo be willing to forgive Renji's actions and go back to the Dragon's Heart mission? If so, will Renji and Ichigo be able to find Rukia before the deadline's time is up? Also, with everything that has happened with Byakuya, will Rukia even consider going back with Renji and Ichigo? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 21: I'll Be There For You**_

As the Senkaimon doors closed behind him, Renji carried Ichigo (who was still unconscious from a close range Kido spell,) over his shoulders, and while he was doing that, Kon was walking by his side very closely (now that he was back inside the Dangai, that terrified feeling began to overwhelm his entire being.)

Taking his attention off the creepy scenery of the Dangai, Kon immediately turned his attention to Ichigo (who was dangling over Renji's shoulder,) and asked Renji as he looked a bit sad and concerned, "Uh Renji, do you really think is was a good idea to trick Ichigo into consciousness...just so he could return to the mission?"

After hearing Kon's question, Renji stopped walking, and all was silent.

Kon was a bit taken back by Renji's actions, and he honestly didn't know what to expect next...maybe he shouldn't have asked that question.

Kon was about to tell Renji to forget about the question that he just asked, but Renji told him with seriousness in his voice, "Listen, I get where Ichigo was coming from when he made that promise to his mother, but sometimes even the most hard and difficult losses must be endured and dealt with in order for the person to realize that they need to move on with their life...or else the pain in their heart will just end up getting more and more complicated to heal."

Surprised by his sudden outburst of wisdom, Kon asked Renji while hopping on his spare shoulder, "Wow, how do you know so much about promises that are so hard to let go...and need to be taken care of properly?"

However, once again Renji was silent by one of Kon's questions, but he thought to himself as his eyes softened by a sudden remembrance of memories that flashbacked in his mind, _Because there are some things in the past that I would have changed as well...even if it cost me my life. _

Renji really did understand the situation that Ichigo was in...and what he was planning on doing. Basically, Ichigo was hoping to change the event of Masaki's death, and that wasn't a bad idea, since he had so much love for his mother...but as hard as it was to except reality, some things in life just can't be changed, even if a person tries their hardest to change it.

Going back through all the memories in his past, Renji knew exactly how Ichigo felt...about events that he wanted to change so badly. The most precious of all memories and events that Renji wanted to change, was preventing Rukia from ever leaving him, and going off to be adopted into the Kuchiki clan. Although it wasn't all bad to say the least, but Rukia, to him, was the most precious irreplaceable friend that he's ever had; from their days in the Rukon District to the Soul Society, where they both were accepted as Soul Reapers. However, due to the effects of Rukia's sudden adoption into the Kuchiki clan, came certain obligations and rules; she left Renji alone in the Soul Society Academy due to her early graduation, he wasn't able to see or spend as much time with her as he wished he could, and he couldn't help but worry that one day the noble Kuchiki clan would rub off on Rukia...and then she wouldn't have the need to spare any room left in her heart for him, due to all her duties as a Kuchiki.

Despite all the doubt and worry in his very being, Renji knew better than to misjudge the importance of difficult changes. So, instead of sulking and going into a deep depression from all the hard changes that has happened in a person's life, the only thing one has to do is to accept that change and move on with their life; before the hole in their heart grows bigger with a sadness that becomes too complicated to heal...and can no longer accept the new events that will happen to make their life a whole lot better than before.

Instead of going into that deep depression state, Renji was satisfied with accepting the new changes in his life even after Rukia was adopted; especially since he was able to make new friends such as Momo, Kira, and Shuhei back at the Soul Reaper Academy, and with all that training he's done at the Academy, he was able to rise through the ranks and became the Lieutenant of Squad Six, he also knew that deep down, even though Rukia was adopted into a noble family, she wouldn't let the rules of nobility come between their friendship.

Just as he was wandering through memory lane...Renji came to a sudden halt.

As Renji stopped in his tracks, Kon was confused by his sudden action and asked him, "Hey, Renji, why are you...?"

At that moment, Renji slapped himself on the forehead, and said as he groaned in complete frustration, "I can't believe it, it's so obvious, why didn't I see it before...I can't believe how stupid I was not to consider it."

Suddenly, Renji flash stepped through the Dangai in an incredible pace, with Kon barely able to hang on as he asked him, "Whoa Renji, what the heck are you...?"

However, Renji interrupted Kon by telling him the thing he found out by thinking about his past memories, "Kon, I think I know where Rukia might be."

Back at the Kuchiki clan's manor, everyone was preparing for the Kuchiki feast that was taking place tonight; servants were decorating the gardens with highly expensive and elegant decorations, the cooks were preparing all kind of exotic and delicious foods, and all the talented tailors were sewing proper casual outfits for the Kuchiki's to wear at the feast.

In fact, Byakuya was already in his room, getting fitted for an outfit to wear at the feast; and while he was getting suited, Ginrei was watching close by with a proud smile...he was so proud of the fine young man his grandson was turning out to be.

"Ouch," Byakuya yelped in pain after being pricked by the needle the tailor had placed in one of his sleeves, "Watch where your placing your pins."

Even though the tailor bowed his head in an apologetic sort of way, Ginrei frowned with disappointment and told Byakuya, "Well if you'd stop moving about, then maybe the tailor wouldn't have stuck you with a pin."

It was true. Even before the fitting started, Byakuya couldn't stop shaking from anticipation and a bit of excitement, but he couldn't help it as he stared at the handsomely imported fabric he was wearing; a lovely shade of sky blue fabric with black thin vine-like designs on the bottom half, golden trims that outlined the outside layers with a matching gold sash that tied his outfit together, and he even wore white stockings that went up to his knees, along with traditional Japanese sandal shoes which were black.

Ginrei laughed as he saw the priceless embarrassed face of Byakuya, as the red tinted color spread across his entire face, "Relax Byakuya, it's not like everyone will be focusing on your outfit during the feast. Besides, you look very handsome in your outfit."

If he wasn't as embarrassed as before, his grandfather's compliment made Byakuya blush even more. The truth is, Byakuya did want to make sure he looked handsome for the feast tonight, and not just because of everyone who was invited; he wanted to look good for her...Rukia. Tonight was the night that Byakuya was finally going to confess his love to her...and present Rukia with the necklace.

After the fitting was all done, Byakuya sighed sadly as he looked at the finished outfit in the mirror, "I just hope that tonight will be a success, especially when I present Rukia with the necklace."

Byakuya walked slowly towards one of his drawers, opened the top shelf, and took out the beautifully decorative box which contained the necklace that he received from Ginrei. As he took in the sight of the necklace, Byakuya couldn't help but form a soft smile on his lips as he began to picture the expression on Rukia's face when he gives the beautiful piece of jewelry to her...a symbol of their sealed love.

However, once Byakuya closed the box containing the necklace, he started to get nervous all over again; and as he sat besides Ginrei, he told him while blushing and frowning sadly, "I don't know grandfather, maybe I'm just going over my head with this necklace seal, but I really want to make this a night to remember...for Rukia and me that is."

At that sudden remark, Ginrei had to chuckle, and he said to Byakuya while placing an arm over his shoulder, "Then maybe you shouldn't rush these things my grandson, because there's a difference between destiny and fate...beggars can't be choosers, but at least they say what is on their mind. So if you want this night to be a the more worthwhile, just be yourself and tell Rukia how you feel...just say what is in your heart."

Byakuya smiled after hearing Ginrei's advice, and realized that he was right; if he wanted to impress Rukia tonight, then he was just going to go all out and confess every single opportune feeling that he held for her...and to do that, he was going to say what was in his heart.

"Thanks grandfather, I wouldn't have harbored my feelings this long if I wasn't prepared to confess them...and I know just how I'm going to do it," Byakuya told Ginrei with a confident expression on his face as he suddenly dashed out of his room to go search for Rukia.

Everything was planned perfectly inside Byakuya's mind. First, Byakuya was going to go on one last outing with Rukia, so he could build up his confidence before the real confession. Then, Byakuya and Rukia were going to spend some time at the feast for a little while, dance, eat, and maybe enjoy some conversations with the other guest. Finally, Byakuya was going to take Rukia outside the Kuchiki gardens, confess his love for her, and present her with the necklace...so their everlasting love would be sealed forever.

As he dashed through all the hallways to search for Rukia, Byakuya thought as a playful smirk formed on his lips, _Now to put my plan into action. The first thing to do is go on one last outing with Rukia...to get prepared for the big event that is happening this evening._

After rushing through the different hallways in the manor, Byakuya finally found Rukia, who was helping the servants decorate the Kuchiki gardens.

"Rukia," Byakuya called out as he ran towards Rukia.

When Rukia looked up to see who was calling her, she was a bit surprised to see that Byakuya had called out to her, and was running towards her in a bit of a rush; she noted that since he was quite a flash step master in the future, it was no wonder he ran towards her so fast.

""Hi Byakuya," Rukia asked with a giggle as she saw Byakuya catching his breath when he finally caught up to her, "What can I do for you?"

Once his breath was back to normal, Byakuya asked Rukia with a smile while holding out his arm to her, "I'm going out for a while before the feast starts, want to come along with me?"

Smiling back at Byakuya affectionately, Rukia took his arm and told him while spots of red made its way to her cheeks, "I'd love to come with you."

It wasn't long before the two Kuchiki's were seen roaming the streets of the Rukongai together. Byakuya and Rukia were having the time of their lives while they were laughing and giggling as they passed by the different shops. However, no matter where the two Kuchiki's went, the residence of the Rukongai only took note of one thing; that the two never let the others hold of them go...and that made them two inseparable partners.

As soon as Byakuya and Rukia were done roaming the streets of Rukongai, both of them bought bento boxes and went to have lunch by the river bend...the exact place where Byakuya found Rukia the day they met.

When the two were finally settled down and eating their lunch, Rukia looked at the flowing water of the river bend and told Byakuya while smiling, "I'm really grateful to you Byakuya, for rescuing me that day."

Byakuya gulped his food down, and then returned a smile to Rukia as he said to her while a tiny hint of red colored his cheeks, "It was my absolute pleasure."

Suddenly, Rukia began to yawn, and Byakuya asked while laughing at her embarrassed expression after her unexpected yawning, "Wow, you sure are tired."

Enduring the embarrassment, Rukia told Byakuya as she joined in his laughter, "I've been helping the servants decorate for the feast ever since this morning, I really enjoy helping out others as much as I like helping myself."

Placing his bento box on the ground, Byakuya asked Rukia in a slightly serious tone, "That's what I don't get Rukia. When we hang out with each other, you talk about yourself for only a short period of time, then skip some of the details and pass the conversation to me. Why won't you tell me more about yourself?"

All of what Byakuya was saying was true, even during that positively enchanting nighttime picnic that they had not so long ago, Rukia avoided all important Soul Society information that involved herself. During their talks, she would usually discuss some of her background to Byakuya, and then pass the conversation off to him at the most opportune time. Rukia had no choice in the matter, because if she told Byakuya that she was from the future and was only here in the past for a mission that had to be accomplished, he probably couldn't handle the fact that...they just couldn't be together as a couple, and if any information leaked out, he was sure to be suspicious.

Thinking about all the painful things that were going on inside her mind, made Rukia break down in tears, and she cried as she unknowingly flung herself at Byakuya and hugged him as tight as she could as if she was afraid that the truth would break them apart, "I-I-I'm just afraid that you'd leave me, and my heart couldn't bear to see you disappear from my life."

What was she doing, Rukia asked herself as she kept her hold on Byakuya? Why was Rukia acting all weak and depressed by some useless thought of her leaving the past after the Dragon's Heart mission was complete? Its not like she wasn't going to see Byakuya again, and yet, that's what she was afraid of...Byakuya was just too precious for her to lose. So why was Rukia acting the way she was?

Rukia was about to untangled herself from Byakuya's hold and apologize for the way she had acted, but she was totally shocked and surprised when she felt the hold become tighter by Byakuya himself.

With Rukia in his embrace, Byakuya whispered to her in a sincere and gentle voice, "My beloved Rukia, there's no way I'd ever let anything tear us apart. When you're out fighting Hollows to protect the innocent, my thoughts and heart will protect you, even though I'm not there to fight alongside you at times. When you meet your true love (deep down he was hoping it was him,) and decide that he's the one for you, I'll be there to help you through that relationship. When it's time for that special day, when you and your lover join together in marriage (when he told Rukia this he began to blush furiously,) I'll be there for you. When your children are ready to be born and you need help raising them, I'll be there to help you raise and nurture them. When you grow old, and that last breath is waiting to be blown from your mouth one last time because you are on your deathbed, I'll be there for you. Whether it's from your marriage or on your deathbed..._I'll always be there for you." _

As the soft winds blew gently while taking the afternoon away from a perfect passionate and lovely afternoon, there by the river bend, you could see two Kuchiki lovers desperately holding on to each other in a tight loving embrace...with the female (Rukia,) crying softly in the secured arms of the one she secretly loves (Byakuya.)

It was practically almost the beginning of the evening when the Senkaimon doors opened once again in the Soul Society, and once Renji, Kon, and a still unconscious Ichigo stepped foot into the Soul Society; Renji started to flash step in a rapid pace...in order to get to wherever he was going.

As the anxious anticipation started to beat in his heart, Renji knew that he had to be swift in getting to the place he had to get to, because not only did he have to find Rukia as soon as possible...but the deadline for the Dragon's Heart to reveal itself was up...and they only had until sunset to retrieve the item before Kasai Gouka does, and all hell is loose when he gains total control of everything in his villainous path.

_Rukia, _thought Renji as he clenched his fists tightly and gritted his teeth while flash stepping towards his destination as quickly as his feet can take him, _You better be at the Kuchiki mansion...or else all is lost. _

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 21 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. Since the Dragon's Heart is going to reveal itself soon, Renji has one last chance to find Rukia so they could find the mysterious item immediately. But if Byakuya finally confesses his deep inner feelings to Rukia, will she even go along with Renji and return to the mission? Will Renji convince Rukia to regroup and focus on the Dragon's Heart mission? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	22. When Things Go From Bad to Worse

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. With Rukia staying with Byakuya, and Renji finding out some important information from Rangiku, Ichigo has an interesting life changing journey with his dad, Isshin...especially when Ichigo has a meeting with his dead mother, Masaki Kurosaki. When Renji and Kon came face to face with Ichigo when they arrived in the Human World, Renji informed Ichigo of the Dragon's Heart's deadline. However, Ichigo refused to cooperate with Renji, because of the promise he made to himself...to protect his mother Masaki from ever dying in the future. With no other choice, Renji went into combat with Ichigo in order to knock some sense into him, and basically bring him back to the Dragon's Heart mission. Since Ichigo showed no signs of giving up the fight or promise, Renji had no other options, but to try and compromise with him. However, as Renji was about to agree with letting Ichigo follow his path of staying in the Human World and protecting Masaki; he quickly switches to a Kido spell...and knocked Ichigo unconscious in order to deliver him back to the Soul Society. Now, the only one Renji has to convince...is Rukia. However, with the Dragon's Heart deadline and the Kuchiki feast happening on the same day, will Rukia stay and accept Byakuya's love and affection forever when he presents her with his gift...the necklace? Or will Rukia return with Renji and continue with the Dragon's Heart mission? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 22: When Things Go From Bad To Worse**_

With the evening going swiftly by, the Kuchiki family feast was starting to go underway as the residence of the household began to prepare the finally touches before the party can commence. The lanterns outside were glowing beautifully for guests as they led them to the inside of the main ballroom where the feast was taking place, the well prepared food was set out for guests to enjoy as they ate on expensive silver plates with utensils that were engraved with jewels, and the music played harmoniously throughout the main ballroom like a sweet gentle melody.

_Yes, _thought Ginrei happily as he inspected the entire location in which the feast was taking place, _Everything is going to be perfect...and hopefully, this evening will be a night to remember for Byakuya and Rukia. _

Back in his room, Byakuya was finally done getting dressed in his handsome formal outfit, and as he was fixing his hair, a male voice called out from outside his bedroom, "Are you ready for the feast yet, young Master Kuchiki?"

As soon as he fixed his shiny black hair up in a perfectly stylish ponytail, Byakuya took one last glimpse in the mirror to make sure he was satisfied with how he looked for the evening, placed the decorative box which contained Rukia's necklace in his pocket, and finally walked out of his room to head towards the main ballroom for the feast. Byakuya felt as ready as he'll ever be for tonights event...this evening, he was finally going to confess and seal his and Rukia's love by presenting her with the necklace he received from his grandfather, Ginrei_. _

In her own bedroom, as Rukia was getting dressed in a beautiful kimono that one of the tailors was assigned to sew for her, a lovely snowy white fabric, with silver trim laces, and many beautiful cherry blossoms which were decorated on the bottom half of her long skirt; she too felt like this evening was going to be a memorable one for her and Byakuya.

The moment she placed a beautiful cherry blossom pin in her hair, which was held tight in a bun, Rukia kept thinking to herself as she stared dreamily at her reflection in the mirror, _This is it, no holding back just because you've come from a different time, no more hiding your secret feelings for Byakuya...because as soon as the evening is done, I'm going to finally confess everything to him, so we can put our restless hearts at peace and stay together forever._

So, it was at that moment, since their romantic evening at the river bend; that Rukia decided to confess her love to Byakuya on the following evening when they were alone...and tell him, with a heavy heart, that she would be honored and willing to be with him for as long as there was a lifetime of pleasured moments ahead of them. Even if it meant staying in the past, instead of accomplishing her mission to find the Dragon's Heart and head back to the future. Anticipation started to make her heart triple in beats at the thought of her and Byakuya's final romantic event, and with every possible blissful thing imaginary of the following evening that lies ahead of the two Kuchiki's inside her mind...Rukia happily and dreamily started to fix her hair before heading off to the feast.

With everyone focusing their excitement and attention to the Kuchiki feast, there were only two figures eyeing the enormous mansion carefully. As they were observing the many fancy elegant guests that were making their way to the feast, Renji, Kon, and a still remaining unconscious Ichigo, were perched on top of a roof planning a well thought out plan before making their move to head into the mansion and search for Rukia.

"Hmm, it looks like the Kuchiki's are having some sort of get together," said Renji as he continued to eye the different guests that were entering the Kuchiki mansion, and started to wonder how they were going to enter the mansion themselves.

However, Kon had his mind on other things besides finding a way to enter the Kuchiki mansion, as he started to drool all over the beautiful maidens that were walking elegantly towards the mansion in all there beauty and grace; and he said as he continued to drool all over himself, "Wow, look at all the hot babes, now this is one party I wouldn't mind crashing."

As Kon began to daydream about being smothered by all the beautiful maidens that were attending the Kuchiki feast, Renji punched the lion plushy on his head out of annoyance from listening to the plushies perverted detailed daydream and reminded him in a slightly angered tone, "Listen, you messed up Casanova, we're not here to pick up chicks or anything that's on your perverted mind. We're here to find Rukia before the sun sets from the sky...and the Dragon's Heart reveals itself."

After recovering from another punch to the head, Kon asked Renji angrily, "How do you suggest we enter the Kuchiki mansion when they're having a party?"

For once, Kon was right. It was practically against the law to enter a nobles estate without the owners permission, but they had to find some way to enter the Kuchiki mansion and find Rukia. Suddenly, something caught Renji's eyes as he continued to gaze upon the crowd of people heading into the entrance of the Kuchiki mansion, a quartet of entertainers consisting of jugglers, magicians, and even a group of highly trained acrobats. Seeing the entertainers with all their many props, gave Renji an idea. Maybe he could pose as one of the fellow entertainers, and gain easy entrance into the Kuchiki mansion...and Renji knew which entertainment position he was going to do_. _

Renji told Kon while giving him a mischievous smirk, "Kon, I think I've found our way inside."

The moment Kon caught sight of Renji's smirk, he backed away slowly and asked him nervously, "H-H-Hey, Renji, why are you looking at me like that?"

Back inside the hallways of the Kuchiki manor, Byakuya was quickly making his way to the feast with the necklace safely snugged inside his pocket, until he came across Ginrei.

"Grandfather," Byakuya called out to Ginrei as he came to a sudden halt when he came face to face with the elderly Kuchiki, "I thought we were going to meet in the main hall for the feast, so what are you doing here?"

Ginrei asked Byakuya while smiling cheekily at him, "First things first, did you bring the necklace for Rukia?"

While blushing a deep red color, Byakuya took the necklace out of his pocket and showed the beautiful piece of jewelry to Ginrei, which made him smile proudly as he asked him, "Are you ready for this? Once you give this necklace to the woman you love then that love is forever sealed, and there's no turning back once you make your commitment to honor and treasure her for as long as there is a lifetime to spend with each other."

After placing the decorated box on one of the expensive tables, Byakuya took a deep breath and sincerely confessed to Ginrei, "Grandfather, I have no intentions of backing out from this commitment. Rukia is, and always will be, the one that I will love and cherish for all the days of our lives. Rukia's beauty is like an eternal beautiful day in summer that never seems to fade in time, she's as lovely as the first newly sprouted cherry blossom in spring, but the rough winds can never blow her charms away. When I first saw Rukia, it was like I've known and loved her a lifetime...and that's exactly why I must seal our love, so it too, can last a lifetime."

Moved by Byakuya's passionate and sincere confession, Ginrei couldn't help but let a smile form on his lips, but at that exact moment he remembered why he came to meet Byakuya in the hallway instead of the main ballroom; and explained to him, "Oh dear, I almost forgot. Come along Byakuya, we're meeting our guests at the main entrance to give them a proper greeting into our humble home."

Upon hearing Ginrei's request, Byakuya groaned in complete annoyance and told him, "Aw man, I always hate that part when it comes to a party we're hosting. Even though it's polite to welcome our guests into our estate, I always get tired of sitting down in those lumpy chairs while we have to greet all those people into our house one by one."

Ginrei laughed hysterically at Byakuya, and informed him while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Like you mentioned before, it's being polite to our guests, and besides, there are only one hundred and eighty four guests to greet anyway."

Byakuya gasped in shock and yelled out in a panicky voice, "A hundred and eighty four."

Ginrei nervously coughed, and told Byakuya while shrugging his shoulders a little, "Look at the bright side, some of the guests will arrive in groups, and the sooner we head to the entrance; the sooner we can be done with it."

Byakuya smiled happily as he quickly took Ginrei by the hand and said to him while dragging him out of the hallway and towards the entrance, "What are we waiting for then, let's get going."

In all of Byakuya's excitement, he forgot one important thing as he and Ginrei quickly made their way out of the hallway..._he forgot that the decorative box which contained Rukia's necklace was still lying on the table._

Back at the entrance where Byakuya and Ginrei had finally arrived, they sat down on some beautifully crafted wooden chairs and started to greet their guests into the party. As Ginrei had said, some of the guests came in groups, but it was still completely boring to Byakuya, having to greet the many guests into the Kuchiki mansion when he just wanted to go to the main ballroom and meet Rukia...so they can have their romantic moment together.

Unfortunately for Byakuya, the boredom was about to subdue, thanks to a certain beautiful Soul Reaper Captain, who wore a lovely lavender colored kimono with golden trims and ribbons, the fabric was decorated with pretty flower designs, and her hair was put up with a lavender colored flower pin. However, the moment she walked through the entrance, Byakuya snarled at her, until Ginrei elbowed him softly; while purposely coughing in order to tell him to show some respect to their guests...including her.

Yoruichi smiled cheekily at Byakuya as she noticed that he wasn't happy to see her (as usual,) but was forced to make a smile when she entered the Kuchiki mansion. Then, Yoruichi said to Byakuya and Ginrei while bowing slightly, "I'm truly honored to be welcomed into your humble home, my dearest Kuchiki's."

Ginrei smiled back at Yoruichi, and told her while Byakuya tried his hardest to keep a smile on his face while she was in his presence, "We're extremely honored to have you as one of our rare guests, Ms. Shihoin."

Yoruichi smirked at Byakuya mischievously, and asked him while doing a few playful twirls in her long beautiful kimono, "So, what do you think Little Byakuya, how does it feel to have me as your rare guest?"

_I feel like I'm going to vomit every time I see your cocky face, cat monster, _thought Byakuya as he started to feel his stomach turn in sickly knots when he found himself saying to Yoruichi with his fake smile and a slightly sarcastic tone, "...I'm ecstatic."

With one more teasing chuckle, Yoruichi paid her respects to Ginrei and Byakuya by bowing her head once more, and finally made her way to the main ballroom while thinking about some unnoticeable pranks to pull on "Little Hot-Headed Byakuya," at the feast.

More and more guests were greeted by Ginrei and Byakuya as they were making their way to the feast, until one particular figure approached the two Kuchiki's, wearing a long black cloak, his brown murky mustache looked fairly odd, and the top of his head was covered in a black turban.

When he stepped forward to face Ginrei and Byakuya, he bowed to them and announced in a big jolly voice, "IT TRULY IS AN HONOR TO PERFORM FOR THE NOBLE KUCHIKI FAMILY. FOR I AM THE AMAZING MAGICIAN...RENJI!"

As he remained calm and collected in his disguise, Renji hoped that this charade would gain him access into the Kuchiki mansion so he could find Rukia in order for them to continue their search for the Dragon's Heart before it reveal itself...he was in such a rush, that he didn't even recognize Byakuya.

Amused by his introduction, Ginrei chuckled and asked Renji while clapping his hands, "Wow, an actual magician, please my young magic friend; may we see one of your many tricks?"

In his mind, Renji let out a big sigh of relief, and was really glad he had planned the whole magic attack out before heading into the Kuchiki mansion. So, with an elegant bow, Renji said to Ginrei while searching for something in his cloak, "It would be my absolute pleasure to perform one of my tricks for you, Lord Kuchiki."

At that exact moment, Renji pulled out the item that he was searching for in his cloak...it was Kon.

As Renji held out a non-moveable Kon to Ginrei and Byakuya, who were watching with suspenseful excitement (well, Ginrei was anyway,) he waved his hand over the lion plushies head, to show them that there were no strings attached, and announced out loud in an enthusiastic voice, "Ok, my stuffy friend, I ask you to come to life and entertain our audience."

With the snap of Renji's fingers, Kon went into motion, jumped into the air, did a few acrobatic flips, landed on his shoulder, and as he pointed a stuffed claw at Ginrei and Byakuya, he asked them with a wide smile on his face, "What's up, home dogs?"

That greeting from Kon to the Kuchiki's was all it took for Renji to angrily grab the lion plushy by the neck and yell at him, "You rude arrogant bastard, do you know where the heck you are, and who the heck you're greeting?"

Kon was able to release himself from Renji's clutches, land safely on the ground, and told him with a snooty pout as he frowned, "Thanks a lot your excellency, you ruined my big opening. Besides, you were the one who said the word bastard...talk about rude."

Renji quickly took hold of Kon again, and yelled at him while giving his small plushy body a fast shake, "I called you a bastard, not the Kuchiki's. Or should I call you a brainless son of a-."

Suddenly, Kon was able to get out of Renji's hold again, but this time he lunged at him and angrily said while swinging his arms at his face, "Finish that sentence and I'll fix you up pretty bad."

As Renji and Kon were going at it in a pretty embarrassing and pathetic fight, he told the lion plushy while trying to punch the stuffing out of him, "The only thing you can probably fix is a sandwich."

As Renji and Kon continued to fight, Ginrei started to laugh hysterically, thinking that their fight was part of the act. Byakuya, however, thought that the fight was not amusing at all, and blankly thought while sighing from boredom, S_eeing this kind of performance makes me wonder who the bigger dummy is, the dummy itself or the one holding the dummy. Then again, how on earth can you tell one dummy from the other? _

With a small applause, Ginrei was able to catch Renji and Kon's attention, and he told him with a smile while placing a hand on his shoulder and gently petting Kon's head, "Your reputation proceeds you. I must admit, I haven't been that entertained for a long time; so please, make yourself comfortable in our home."

Feeling the relief for accomplishing their access inside the Kuchiki manor, Renji and Kon smiled appreciatively at Ginrei, and with a final bow to show their respect, he said as he quickly side stepped passed the elder Kuchiki, "Thank you Lord Kuchiki, it is a honor to accept your invitation into your humble home," and with that, Renji disappeared into the corridor that would lead him inside the manor...and to Rukia.

Before heading further into the Kuchiki manor, Renji and Kon first went to the Kuchiki gardens, where he immediately flash stepped and landed on one of the concrete fences.

"Phase one: Entrance into the Kuchiki estate was a success. Now, it's time for phase two," Renji said as he took Kon off his shoulder and placed him on what looked like a rope made out of pieces of tied cloth, "Phase two: That is to send you back to where we've placed Ichigo. Remember, it's right in the middle of the forest where I used to train when I was in the Soul Reaper Academy. Kon, I'm counting on you to keep an eye on Ichigo while I search the Kuchiki mansion to try and find Rukia."

Folding his arms across his chest, Kon pouted and began to whine sarcastically, "Humph, while I'm babysitting a more idiotic fool than Renji, he's off rescuing my sweet beloved Rukia...and the hero role is suppose to be played by the devilishly handsome guy, and that's me."

Instead of using the tied cloth rope after saying that smart aleck remark, Kon found himself falling quickly off the fence when he got pounded in the face by a frustrated and irritated Renji.

As Kon landed on the ground with a loud thump, Renji told Kon in annoyance as he started to disappear from their current position on the fence in order to start his search for Rukia, "This isn't a movie you half witted cotton ball brain, this is reality."

Renji looked on towards the Kuchiki manor and seriously thought as he began to wonder where he should start his search first, _However, if I can't find Rukia in time before the Dragon's Heart reveals itself, then this plot isn't going to have a very happy ending, _and with that thought in mind, he dashed off into the manor in hopes he could find Rukia before the deadline's time was up.

Speaking of the beautiful female Kuchiki, when Rukia was done grooming herself, especially for the feast; she happily made her way through the hallway in which Byakuya and Ginrei where once located, until they made their way to greet the guests at the main entrance.

As Rukia continued to make her way towards the main ballroom, thinking of the blissful moments that await her and Byakuya's fate, she was so deep in thought that she accidentally bumped into someone without looking where she was going.

After she fell to the ground, Rukia made sure that she was still beautifully presentable for the Kuchiki feast, and as she looked up at the person she bumped into, she said with an apologetic smile, "Excuse me, I'm really sorry for not paying any attention as to where I was go-."

But the person who Rukia bumped into gasped in shock and surprise when he saw who he bumped into, and interrupted her by saying, "Rukia, it's you."

It was Rukia's turn to gasp as she recognized the voice of the person she bumped into, and as she looked up she saw that her assumption was correct...the person that she bumped into was none other than Renji.

"Renji," Rukia cried as a smile formed on her lips as she embraced Renji in a tight hug, "It's so good to see you."

Renji happily hugged Rukia back, but immediately broke off the embrace to grab her wrist and tell her as he started to pull her through the hallway, "I hate to spoil this little reunion, but we need to leave right now."

Rukia's eyes grew round and wide in complete shock after Renji told her that they were leaving the Kuchiki manor, and with that she quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp. However, when she did, Rukia stumbled backwards and bumped into a small table..._and unknown to her, a decorative box slid inside her kimono pocket._

Upon watching Rukia's sudden action, Renji asked her while trying to get a hold of her hand once more, "What's wrong Rukia?"

Recovering from her stumble, Rukia told Renji while slowly shaking her head in denial as she started to back away from him, "N-N-No, I'm not leaving."

After hearing Rukia's refusal to leave the Kuchiki manor, Renji groaned in annoyance, because he knew from the way she was acting, that Rukia had fallen into someone else's kind and loving treatment...which led her to come to the decision that she didn't want to leave the past for a certain purpose that made her want to stay. Rukia had become the victim of a deep persuasion act...just like Ichigo had with his mother, Masaki.

However, after everything that was about to happen with the Dragon's Heart, Renji wasn't about to start the whole tricking his teammates back into the mission like he did Ichigo. Instead, he flash stepped so he could be behind Rukia, picked her up bridal style, and covered her mouth with one of his hands to prevent her from screaming out; and after that, he carried her out of the Kuchiki manor by force to meet up with Kon and Ichigo.

As she was being whisked further and further away from the Kuchiki manor, Rukia tried desperately to struggle out of Renji's tight embrace, but it was to no avail as she found herself leaving the beautiful houses of the Kuchiki estate to a forest environment full of greenery; and as she realized this, Rukia held back the melancholy tears in her eyes as she screamed out in her mind, "BYAKUYA!"

Back at the Kuchiki manor entrance, as they were greeting the last few people into the manor, Byakuya winced painfully as he clutched his chest with his right hand, and when Ginrei caught sight of that he asked him worriedly as he placed his hands on his grandson's shoulders, "Byakuya, are you alright?"

Instead of answering Ginrei's question, Byakuya started to tremble uncontrollably as he continued to press his hand against the part that pained his chest...strangely, it was the place in which his heart was located.

_What is this unbearable pain that I feel in my heart, _thought Byakuya sadly as he breathed in heavily while his skin turned a ghostly pale white color, _It's like someone pierced a sharp blade into my heart...what could this mean?_

Ginrei shook Byakuya's shoulders gently in order to gain an answer from him, but as he continued to be silent and lost in thought, the more Ginrei became worried and concerned for his grandson's health.

Suddenly, Byakuya snapped out of his deep thought, gave Ginrei a small weak smile to try to assure him that he was fine, and whispered under his breath while trying to fight back the tears that mysteriously formed in his eyes, "R-R-Rukia, does the pain in my heart have something to do with you?"

Deep in the forest, Renji had finally made it to their destination. Kon had turned his attention away from the still unconscious Ichigo to Rukia, who was still being carried in Renji's arms.

When Renji landed, he released Rukia from his clutches, only for Kon to leave Ichigo's side and happily run towards her while saying dreamily, "Your beloved Kon is here, my darling Rukia."

However, after all that has happened a while ago, the only response Kon got from Rukia was a powerful kick; making him skid backwards on the ground and landing directly on Ichigo's stomach. As he recovered from the kick, Kon asked in a sad sarcastic voice as tears rolled down his cheeks, "Why can't Kon just get a little bit of loving from the ladies?"

Renji stood silent as Rukia turned her attention to him, and she asked him venomously with a deadly glare and clutching her fists, "Why did you take me away?"

Despite Rukia's cold aura, Renji remained calm and collected, and when he was about to answer, both of them were interrupted by a voice which said in the same angered venomous tone, "I'd like to ask the same question."

Renji and Rukia turned towards the familiar voice, and saw that Ichigo had recovered from his unconscious state and was now staring at Renji with a more deadly glare than Rukia's.

As Ichigo got up from the ground, the first thing he did was walk slowly towards Renji and asked him with that same cold voice, "Why did you have to bring me back here?"

Ignoring the threatens that he received from Rukia and Ichigo, Renji explained to them while keeping his calm and collected demeanor, "I simply did what was needed to be done. While the two of you were held up by your selfish desires, instead of keeping your mind on the main mission, I had to drag you back so we could do what it was we came here to do and be done with it."

Ichigo grabbed Renji by his collar and angry told him, "Damn you Renji, I didn't ask you to drag me back to the mission, especially when my mind was already made up on what I have decided for myself."

Once again, Renji kept a cool head in the situation, and asked Ichigo while getting out of his tight grip, "Have you forgotten about the mission, you know, the main reason as to why we came to the past?"

Ichigo shook his head and said to Renji as he continued to look at him with a cold icy glare, "Of course I haven't forgotten. I was going to search for the Dragon's Heart, since that was our main mission, then after we finish the mission I was going to stay in the Human World...instead of going back to the future. That's what I've decided for both me and my mother's sake."

Renji clenched his fists tightly from the frustration that seemed to fill his veins, and finally, couldn't help but lash out angrily at Ichigo as he yelled, "That isn't an option. I know that when we return to the future that nothing will ever change, but some things were never meant to be changed in the first place."

To Renji complete surprise, Ichigo was already making his leave towards the Dangai gates, but he stopped for a short while and told Renji, "Sorry, but my minds made up...and absolutely nothing is going to change my mind," after proving his point, Ichigo continued on his way towards the gateway.

The cold winds blew ever so chilling upon watching Renji and Ichigo's argument, and Rukia began to feel the guilt eating away at her heart from denying her mission in order to live her life happily beside Byakuya forever. However, it was just as Ichigo had said...Rukia's mind was made up, and absolutely nothing was going to change her mind about wanting to stay with Byakuya.

When Rukia was about to tell Renji about her similar decisive problem, he surprisingly began to walk away as well, making her ask him out of curiosity, "R-R-Renji, where are you going?"

Renji came to a halt, and told Rukia as he picked up Kon and placed him on his shoulder, "The Dragon's Heart is going to reveal itself soon, so I have to be there to find it before that bastard Kasai does...and uses it for his own dastardly plans."

When Renji turned to Rukia, she could see that his eyes were filled with a mixture of seriousness and coldness, and he said to her as his cold glare pierced through her violet eyes, "It's obvious that you agree with Ichigo, since you two have thrown away the chance to save Head Captain Yamamoto's life. So, I'll just have to deal with the mission myself."

Renji's words hurt her deep, but Rukia tried to reason with him by explaining to him with a slightly wistful face, "Renji. What me and Ichigo have experienced was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity, we have no choice but to choose the path that we believe is right...for Ichigo it's to protect his loved ones, and for me, its to spend the rest of my life with Byakuya."

Renji turned to face Rukia, one last time before his departure, and angrily bellowed at her while giving her the most deadliest glare he could muster, "AND IF WE DON'T STOP KASAI GOUKA FROM GETTING THE DRAGON'S HEART, THERE WON'T EVEN BE A BYAKUYA IN THE FUTURE...OR ANYONE ELSE FOR THAT MATTER."

Rukia gasped in complete horror and terror at the thought of what Renji had said, a world without Byakuya and all the other Soul Reapers she had come to cherish and love, her heart couldn't bear the fact of ever losing either of her loved ones...including Byakuya.

As Renji began to depart from the forest to search for the Dragon's Heart, he left Rukia in the middle of the forest to ponder her thoughts...to decide what would be the best thing to do in her current situation.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 22 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Decisions, decisions, decisions. With Ichigo's and Rukia's minds made up on following their decisions to protect Masaki and stay with Byakuya, that only leaves Renji to begin what they started in the first place...to find the Dragon's Heart before Kasai finds the item and uses it for his own evil plans. Will Rukia and Ichigo come to their senses and rejoin Renji in time to search for the Dragon's Heart before the deadline is up? Or will Kasai find the Dragon's Heart first? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	23. The Fight for the Dragon's Heart

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart is about to commence. However, with his two closest friends and comrades having deserted the mission, does Renji have what it takes to find and retrieve the Dragon's Heart before Kasai Gouka? Will Ichigo and Rukia come to their senses, abandon their deepest desires, and return to assist Renji in fighting for the Dragon's Heart? Will Ichigo be able to live with himself again if he returns to the Dragon's Heart mission, even at the cost of abandoning his promise to protect his beloved mother, Masaki? Also, with the blissful heavenly love that they experienced with one another, will Rukia give all that she experienced with Byakuya up for the Dragon's Heart mission? What will occur in this battle for the Dragon's Heart? And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 23: The Fight for the Revealed Dragon's Heart**_

The cold winds started to blow at an increasingly fast pace that seemed to match Renji's beating heart, but who could blame his anticipating heart that almost felt like it was going to rip right out of his chest...the Dragon's Heart was going to reveal itself soon, Kasai would surely know about the deadline as well, and Ichigo and Rukia weren't there to assist him in battle against the enemy if they happened to find the mysterious item that they were assigned to search for.

Renji would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't the least bit upset that Ichigo and Rukia abandoned their mission to stay in the past, because he truly was disappointed in his friends. However, Renji wasn't upset with Ichigo and Rukia because they were convinced that they had a solid reason to remain in the past, but because if they did stay after the mission was over...he would solemnly miss them both.

Rukia. Renji had always admired Rukia's strength and tough demeanor ever since their days in the Rukongai District. Even as she rose through the ranks to become a pretty decent Soul Reaper, Rukia still kept a cool and calm head even in a difficult situation...and that made her one fierce, yet worthy opponent to face in a battle. As tough as she can be at times, Rukia was also known for her kindness and generous heart, because she would always think about her friends first before doing anything for herself. Even when she was adopted into the noble Kuchiki family, her warm personality never faded...it filled Renji with so much joy and happiness, knowing that nothing could ever crush Rukia's spirit.

Ichigo. Alright, its true that he and Ichigo had butted heads so many times that he practically lost count, but Renji had to admit that he admired Ichigo's deep devotion to his friends...no matter what dangerous situation his friends were in, Ichigo was always there to protect them. Despite all their constant fighting (mostly over who was the strongest out of the two,) Renji was slightly glad that he had an extra rival to try to surpass in strength and power (the other being his main rival, Byakuya,) because their friendly yet serious rivalry helped Renji's fighting knowledge and strategies increase every time he and Ichigo practiced fighting together. Renji was actually thankful for having a friend and rival in Ichigo, but he secretly wouldn't admit that to him.

Deep down in his heart, Renji felt the insufferable pain of betrayal when he was unable to convince either Ichigo or Rukia to help him retrieve the Dragon's Heart...but he mostly blamed himself for not being able to do more when he tried to bring them back. Now it was too late, and Renji knew he had wasted too much time trying to do the impossible of bringing Ichigo and Rukia back, knowing full well that he couldn't force them to do what he knew was right...even if it meant accomplishing the Dragon's Heart mission himself.

However, now wasn't the time for sulking or feeling sorry for himself just because he failed to bring Ichigo and Rukia back to the mission; all Renji cared about was accomplishing their assigned Dragon's Heart mission...and absolutely nothing was going to stop him from getting the mission done, even if he did have to do it alone.

With the Dragon's Heart mission etched in his mind, Renji instantly transformed into his Bankai form "Hihio Zabimaru," and began to flash step through the sky in hopes of catching a glimpse of the hidden Dragon's Heart. However, as he continued his search, Renji came to a frozen halt when he came face to face with a familiar deadly foe...Kasai Gouka.

A cold silence filled the air as Renji and Kasai gazed at each other with an intent to kill the other...but something seemed different somehow. Kasai's spiritual pressure didn't feel all that threatening like when they first encountered each other, instead it seemed kind of calm and tame, yet Renji could see the hint of killing intent within his eyes.

Finally, Kasai broke the silence by asking Renji with a sinister smirk, "Unfortunately we meet again Soul Reaper, but where are your other little pals?"

Renji remained silent when Kasai spoke, but Zabimaru could feel its masters determination and confidence within his spiritual pressure, and roared massively at the enemy who didn't seem the least bit concerned or worried by the power of the zanpakutou's spiritual aura.

Renji finally replied to Kasai while smiling with as much confidence and determination as he could muster as he gave Zabimaru's blade a quick swing, "As you said before, it's unfortunate, because my two pals as you call them have decided to leave this battle for their own individual reasons."

Kasai laughed in a hysterical maniac way and said for his own twisted enjoyment, "So the other two Soul Reapers were able to wise up and realize that this was a fight they couldn't win. I admired their foolish honesty, but when I succeed in gaining my real power...no innocent soul will be able to hide for me."

At that remark, Renji gritted his teeth as the furious anger seemed to flare through to his very core. However, Renji hadn't forgotten the talk that he and Rangiku had when they met, and he didn't forget a single bit of information that was given to him.

_Flashback _

_Rangiku told Renji while frowning angrily, "Kasai Gouka was once a benevolent Soul Reaper with a kind heart, and every one of his Soul Reaper comrades looked up to him. Then there was this Menos Grande attack that caused complete chaos in the Seireitei, and as they attacked they created a dark abyss. The shockwave created by the Menos Grande opened up an abyss which the Soul Reapers investigated, including Kasai. After he found the mysterious item, Kasai went mad, and he slaughtered his own comrades, disobeyed orders, and even threatened Head Captain Yamamoto." _

_End of Flashback _

Losing complete control after remembering all the horrible information he was given, Renji lashed out at Kasai and asked him with rage in his voice, "How could you do such unforgiveable things after being admired by every one in your squad and in the Seireitei? Why did you succumb to a dark evil item, when you practically never needed it in the first place? More importantly, why are you threatening Head Captain Yamamoto when you already wounded him in the future?"

A bit taken back by Renji's questions, Kasai gazed upon him in complete interest, especially since he knew quite a bit about his past history...of when he first discovered and fused together with the Dragon's Heart. Since he thought that Renji deserved an appropriate answer, Kasai told him coldly, "I'm impressed that you know so much about me Soul Reaper, and as a reward for being so interested in my previous life, I will tell you more about my history before you die."

Unfazed by Kasai's threat at the end, Renji stood his ground as Kasai explained to him with an evil smirk that formed on his lips, "As you mentioned before, I was once a pathetic excuse for a Soul Reaper like yourself. Training endlessly for hours, fighting off Hollows that continued to kept returning to the Soul Society no matter how many times we destroy them, and of course getting annoying admiration from my weaker comrades."

Renji growled angrily at Kasai as he continued to explain his story with his unfazed evil smug smirk, "All those tiresome routines of training, fighting, and being the hero in the eyes of disgusting ingrates...and yet I still yearned for the attention I wanted. Then opportunity came, an opportunity that gave me the one thing I truly deserved...power."

Renji yelled furiously at Kasai, "That's it. That's why you betrayed the Soul Society and fused your reiatsu with the Dragon's Heart...for power?"

Kasai laughed menacingly and told Renji, "Just for power. Do you have any idea as to what I have accomplished by gaining power from the Dragon's Heart? Everyone in the Seireitei is giving me the attention I deserve, and that attention...is fear. Not a true fear that strikes terror and horror into one's heart, but a fear that shows a person what really power and strength is all about."

Renji bellowed at Kasai as Zabimaru growled at him after feeling the uncontrollable wrath in his masters reiatsu, "What you just described isn't power or strength, its called insanity. What's the point of having a power that strikes fear into one's heart if you're not using your true power to help the common good of every living soul in the Soul Society?"

Kasai yelled fiercely at Renji with a disgusted expression on his face, "Don't use those same repulsed words that were lectured to me by that worthless excuse for a leader, Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto. Just because he rules as the Head Captain of the Seireitei, how can a feeble old man understand what true power and strength is? When I'm through destroying the Head Captain that lies in the past and anyone who dares to stand in my way, my chaos will rein over the Seireitei, and I'll be the one who will rule over the entire Soul Society."

Gripping Zabimaru's blade handle tightly, Renji said to Kasai with an enraged tone in his voice while getting into a fighting stance, "Listen you overbearing two timing crazed bastard, Head Captain Yamamoto may be the leader of the Soul Society, but his true power lies within the Soul Reapers and people who believe and fight alongside him. Hold on, what do you mean by destroying the Head Captain that lies in the past? You already fatally wounded him in the future, so why are you going to destroy the Head Captain in the past?"

Kasai smiled evilly as he told Renji with a cold bitterness in his voice, "Didn't I inform you of my plan to become the new ruler of the Soul Society, and the only way to do that is to get rid of the one obstacle that stands in my way. True that I gravely wounded the Head Captain in the future, but when I do away with the Head Captain Yamamoto that lies in the past, it will wipe out his entire existence. In other words...it will be like Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto never existed in the first place."

Overwhelmed by his own anger and wrath, Renji lunged towards Kasai and furiously yelled out as Zabimaru echoed his masters angry outburst by roaring intensely, "I WON'T LET AN INSANE AND POMPOUS BASTARD LIKE YOU BECOME RULER OF THE SEIREITEI!"

Determination and confidence was flowing through Renji's mind as he lunged towards Kasai, who didn't seem at all fazed by his sudden action. Instead, Kasai immediately flash stepped away from Renji's attack, and that gave him a chance to pull out his own zanpakutou.

"I admire your courage, Soul Reaper," Kasai told Renji as mocking smirk formed on his lips as he pointed his zanpakutou at him, "I'm actually quite curious as to how you're going to carry out this battle. However, the outcome of the battle is obvious, because you can fight as bravely as you want...it will only be the cause of your foolish demise."

Renji chuckled and replied to Kasai as he brushed off his threat, "Since we are both battling for the same item, I wouldn't mind battling bravely or foolishly. Unlike you though, if I do battle in those two ways, I have to remember what I'm fighting for...and that is to save Head Captain Yamamoto from certain death and prevent you from ever ruling the Soul Society."

This time, it was Kasai's turn to feel the anger, frustration, and rage rushing through his very being and he yelled out as he charged at Renji with a deadly glare, "YOU ARROGANT SOUL REAPER, YOU WON'T BE STICKING AROUND WHEN I REIN OVER THE SOUL SOCIETY, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW."

As Kasai came charging towards him Renji decided to face him head on as he also charged towards Kasai, and as the fierceness and determination passed through their eyes...Renji and Kasai clashed their swords together, causing a powerful forceful shockwave.

The battle between Renji and Kasai raged on, and neither of them showed any signs of backing down. Even as the battle waged on, the determination and instinct to kill the other didn't fade in Renji's or Kasai's eyes. Like any battle people fight in, there's always a purpose that gave them a reason to fight on...even if it cost them their life. That was the basic reason as to why Soul Reapers fought in the first place, in this case, one is fighting for the good of all mankind and the life of a precious leader...and the other only battles for his own selfish desires and what he deems is the way to achieve power.

Breathing heavily after the many attempts to cut Kasai down in their battle, Renji found himself with several injuries, but luckily none of them were fatal. However, Renji found out that this battle was more than what he bargained for, and yet he refuses to surrender for the sake of saving Head Captain Yamamoto and the Soul Society.

Even though he had several minor injuries himself, Kasai also felt like the battle was taking quite a while, and he started to wonder why he wasn't using his full strength to take Renji down in a single strike...and judging by the way things were turning out, he decided that he was done holding back and that he should bring out his true destructive power.

Kasai released a massive amount of reiatsu, and told Renji in an cold evil tone as he tried to endure the force that his reiatsu was creating, "As I said before, I truly admire your courage, Soul Reaper. Unfortunately, it seems that our battle must come to an end, and it will be my absolute pleasure...to finish this fight once and for all."

With his reiatsu pouring out at an incredibly fast pace, Kasai placed one hand on his zanpakutou's handle, and as he placed the other hand over his zanpakutou's sharp tip; he instantly drove his own sword into the palm of his hand and called out as his blood dripped down on the zanpakutou blade, "Bankai: Hi no Oni Ryu Hakai."

There was a massive earth shattering explosion as Kasai's entire body began to transform under the suffocating force of his bloody red reiatsu, and after his Bankai transformation, Renji couldn't help but feel a certain coldness and horrifying fear rush through his entire being at the sight before him.

Kasai's Bankai transformation took the form of a human-like dragon demon, his body was made entirely out of bloody red scales, his dragon wings were enormous, his bare fangs looked so sharp that they could crunch through the toughest of human flesh, and that deadly feeling that came from his reiatsu almost felt like a million needles piercing their way into a person's heart...and that's how Renji felt the moment he gazed his eyes on Kasai's Bankai form.

Renji's body started to tremble uncontrollably as he could feel a dark evil aura coming from Kasai's reiatsu, and he asked himself in a voice that was barely above a soft whisper due to the terrifying emotion that swept through his shaking body, "W-W-What is with this evil reiatsu that I'm detecting, I've never felt such a deadly aura in my entire life...not since that bastard Aizen betrayed the Soul Society?"

Feeling the horrifying terror in Renji's reiatsu, Kasai laughed menacingly and said to him as he was feeling the pleasure of his opponents fear, "Behold my true power. Its the same power that will soon send you into a world of eternal darkness."

After his tormenting words, Kasai grew silent for a while, and said to himself as he bowed his head down in a small act of disappointment, "I can only hope that this power of mine will last...until I gain the other half from the Dragon's Heart."

Renji cleared the large nervous lump in his throat, and asked Kasai without sounding the least bit worried or concerned, "What do you mean by other half?"

Kasai evilly smirked as he told Renji, "My Bankai form, as you see before you, is only half of my true power. The other half of my power...lies within the Dragon's Heart."

After suppressing some of his fear, Renji asked Kasai as he regained his fighting spirit once more, instead of succumbing to his enemy's intense reiatsu, "How can the Dragon's Heart hold the other half of your power?"

His smug face disappeared as Kasai explained to Renji with seriousness in his voice and a blank expression, "The deal. Since you're about to die anyway, Soul Reaper, I will amuse you with the truth...behind the mysterious power of the Dragon's Heart. Like everything in this cruel dark world, there are certain consequences that must be dealt with, and like all consequences it has to be paid with a price. When I first came in contact with the Dragon's Heart's power, it was like that of a consequence...I had to pay a price in order to gain its power. As you probably already know, the Dragon's Heart gains its power by fusing its soul energy with the darkness in a person's heart, and those signs of darkness can be anything, greed, selfishness, and moreover world domination or its destruction. Since I already had the motivation to fuse my power with the Dragon's Heart, the only thing left to do was to pay the consequences. However, it was when I was banished to Hueco Mundo by Head Captain Yamamoto did the price I pay to the Dragon's Heart come into motion, and the price I paid...was simply to give half of my reiatsu power to the Dragon's Heart."

Everything became clear now that Kasai told him about the Dragon's Heart and its terrible consequence of whomever made a deal with the item, and with a clear understanding, Renji said to Kasai angrily as he gained most of his confidence and determination back, "So that's why you want to find the Dragon's Heart again, so you can obtain the other half of your power."

With a cold vain laugh, Kasai told Renji as he began to store some of his reiatsu within a giant bloody red meteor ball that he was forming in between his hands, "Correct, and no Soul Reaper with your pathetic background is going to stop me from obtaining what is rightfully mine."

After forming the giant meteor, Kasai used more of his reiatsu to multiply the giant red rock and make an entire meteor shower, but the rocks stayed levitating in the sky until Kasai yelled to Renji while commanding his meteors, "I will gain my power back from the Dragon's Heart, and once I do the entire Seireitei will bow down before me. Time to die, Soul Reaper: Ryuusei no Soutou!"

Kasai's meteor shower attack "Ryuusei no Soutou," came rushing down towards Renji at a rapid pace, however, he was already coming up with a plan of his own as he watched the meteors fly towards him in all their destructive power. Renji said to himself as he gripped Zabimaru's zanpakutou handle tightly while closing his eyes in order to concentrate, "I may not be able to stop all the meteors, but at least I'll be able to destroy some of them with Zabimaru. It may not be the best plan, especially since I'm going to get hit anyway...but its my only chance."

Renji swung Zabimaru's zanpakutou and yelled out, "Hikotsu Taiho," and the technique fired a dense blast of concentrated reiatsu from Zabimaru's mouth towards the meteors. Zabimaru's blast destroyed some of the meteors like Renji predicted, and like his prediction the meteors that weren't destroyed by his attack continued to make their way towards him. After launching his attack, Renji shut his eyes tightly while awaiting the meteors to attack him head on...however, the meteors didn't get a chance to collide with Renji.

Once Renji noticed that the meteors haven't attacked him, he opened his eyes slowly to see what had happened. As he opened his eyes, Renji gasped in shock as his eyes grew wide from the sight before him.

The remaining meteors were either destroyed by a black crescent shaped wave that had a highly condensed reiatsu or frozen in a beautiful crystal white ice prison, but if that wasn't enough to surprise Renji...then seeing Ichigo and Rukia hovering in front of him was enough to stop his heart.

Shock, surprise, confusion, and happiness, it was hard to pick one emotion that he was feeling when Renji saw Ichigo and Rukia standing in front of him, but he was even more relieved that they came just in time to destroy the remaining meteors that were about to attack him...or he might've been in a serious predicament.

After the destruction of the meteors and the surprising entrance of Ichigo and Rukia, Renji slowly opened his mouth to speak, but he was rendered speechless until Ichigo turned to him and said with a smile, "Hey, sorry to keep you waiting buddy. Great job on keeping Mr. Psychopath on his toes until we got here."

Rukia turned to Renji and told him as a smile formed on her lips, "Sorry for taking so long Renji, but as you know, we were a bit...sidetracked."

Recalling the moment where he tried to convince Ichigo and Rukia to help him with the Dragon's Heart mission, but ended up getting the cold shoulder of rejection; brought back the anger and frustration in Renji's system as he angrily snapped at Ichigo and Rukia, "Sidetracked. You two sounded pretty serious to me when you said you were going to abandon the Dragon's Heart mission in order to stay here in the past."

At that moment, Ichigo swung his fist and hit Renji clear across the head, grabbed him in a headlock, and told him while looking a little annoyed after hearing his last remark, "We know that, Sherlock. However, before I had a chance to return to the Human World, I heard you when you told Rukia that if we didn't find the Dragon's Heart and prevent it from getting into the wrong hands...then there wouldn't be anyone living in the future, especially our loved ones."

After Ichigo released Renji from his tight hold, he continued while turning his expression from annoyed to serious as he gazed up at the sun setting from the sky, "Look, I understand that my mom isn't going to be there when I get back to the future. Even though I wish it was somehow possible, some things just can't change, and have to be accepted no matter how painful it is. The possibility of seeing my mom again made me realize, that even though she won't be there in the future...she'll always remain in my heart. However, when I finally came to the past and met my mom after all those years since her death, I somehow forgot that she always had an irreplaceable place in my heart...even though she passed away. I will forever miss my mom, and the times we've spent together, but I have to move on and take care of my dad and my sisters. After all, my dad and sisters are the gifts that my mother left behind for me to protect, and that's precisely what I'm going to do after we defeat Kasai and obtain the Dragon's Heart."

As Renji looked upon Ichigo with astonishment and complete shock after his impressive little speech, Rukia beamed a blissful smile and thought as she turned her head away from her two comrades/friends, and let one single tear roll down her cheek, _Yes. I too have realized that even though my feelings towards the Byakuya in the pastime might not make an impact on the Byakuya in the future, I must except the fact that my brother and I will always be just that...brother and sister. However, I have forgotten the most important thing that makes living in the future all the more worth while...and that is having Byakuya in my life. For that, I am thankful to have such a person in my life who truly and deeply cares about me...even if we can't experience the heavenly moments that we've spent together as a forbidden couple. At first, when I got adopted into the Kuchiki family, I thought Byakuya wouldn't except me...in fact, throughout my days as a Kuchiki and being his adopted sister, I always described Byakuya as being too apathetic towards others. If his aristocratic manner didn't phase people, then Byakuya's icy regal demeanor was his act of being indifferent. As regal as his appearance might be, I've figured out exactly what type of man Byakuya was, even though he doesn't show it...he truly cares and loves me more than anyone else in the world. If I ever got myself into a tight dangerous spot, Byakuya was always there to come to my aid, and I have to admit that even if he still treats with as much distance as he does with everyone else...I will always carry my brother, Byakuya Kuchiki, in my heart._

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo snapped out of their reunion moment when Kasai laughed his menacing laugh and said as he gazed at the three Soul Reapers before him, "Looks like the other two Soul Reapers have come to help their friend after all. However, its a little too late, because soon my power will destroy all three of you."

Ichigo turned his attention to Kasai and told him as he grinned with determination and confidence while getting his zanpakutou ready for battle by giving it a quick swing, "I forgot how annoyingly talkative this bastard was. Let's skip the talking and get down to destroying this guy."

As Renji smiled with the same confidence and determination as Ichigo he said as he prepared Zabimaru for another attack, "You don't have to tell me twice, especially since I got Kasai ready for the two of you by battling him first."

Rukia chuckled playfully and teasingly told Renji and Ichigo as she prepared her zanpakutou for battle as well, "You two are sometimes so alike that you should hurry up and get married already."

Renji and Ichigo glared at Rukia and both of them yelled as their faces turned dark red from anger, "ENOUGH WITH THE USELESS AND POINTLESS CHATTER. LET'S JUST CONCENTRATE ON BEATING KASAI!"

Rukia laughed and said to Renji and Ichigo as she turned her expression from playful to serious while frowning angrily at Kasai, "Then what's a couple like you two waiting for? Let's hurry up and destroy this guy so we can find the Dragon's Heart."

First, Rukia turned her zanpakutou upside down while her blade turned a beautiful shade of snowy white, and she called out, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro."

The ground beneath Kasai started to freeze as a huge circular ice pillar began to form around the target. However, before the ice pillar can freeze anything above it, Kasai quickly started to radiate the heat from his human/dragon form, and as soon as the ice pillar froze his body; it immediately started to melt from the intense heat his body radiated.

As soon as Kasai unfroze himself from the ice pillar, he came face to face with Ichigo as he called out while swinging his zanpakutou, "Getsuga Tensho," and the highly condensed reiatsu took the form of a crescent moon shape as the magnifying slash attack made its way towards Kasai.

Unable to dodge the attack, Kasai received a direct hit from Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho, and as he was skidding across the sky, due to the previous attack, Renji made his way behind him and called out as he swung his zanpakutou, "Hikotsu Taiho," and Zabimaru fired a dense blast of concentrated spiritual energy towards Kasai.

Just like Ichigo's "Getsuga Tensho," Renji's "Hikotsu Taiho," managed to hit Kasai from behind, causing a huge explosion when the two spiritual powers came in contact with each other. Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo watched the explosion as they cautiously kept an eye out for their enemy just in case he survived the massive attack, and when the smoke from the explosion cleared; Kasai was standing in the middle of the smoke cloud...unscathed.

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo looked on in shock and surprise as they gazed at the sight of Kasai's unscathed body. After his contact with Renji and Ichigo's attacks, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo thought that Kasai would have at least a few cuts and bruises on him.

Kasai laughed as he saw the clueless and confused expressions on Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo's faces, and he told them while smirking evilly, "Forgive me, but I just had to laugh at your pathetic display of weak attacks. I have to admit, your attacks are something to be admired. However, your attacks won't have any effect on me, so you might as well accept your defeat."

Renji growled angrily and said to Kasai as he prepared Zabimaru for another attack, "It doesn't matter if our first attacks didn't cause you any damage. We'll keep fighting until you're dead, even if it takes forever."

Ichigo also prepared his zanpakutou for another attack as he told Kasai with benevolence in his voice, "We'll continue to fight even if it means drawing our last breath. We'll do whatever it takes to prevent you from finding the Dragon's Heart."

While preparing her own zanpakutou for another attack, Rukia frowned with determination and confidence as she said to Kasai, "No matter how many times you knock us down, we'll always have the will to stand up and try again...because unlike you, we are fighting for the good of all mankind, and we won't let someone as evil as you rule the Seireitei. "

Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo bellowed at Kasai with all the bravery, benevolence, and determination in their very being and hearts, "WE WILL PREVENT YOU FROM REINING AND DESTROYING OUR HOMES, FAMILY, FRIENDS, AND THE VERY LIFE OF HEAD CAPTAIN YAMAMOTO!"

Suddenly, a massive urge of dense spiritual pressure filled the air with its deadly suffocating aura, and as soon as Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Kasai detected the mysterious reiatsu; they knew right away...that the Dragon's Heart was revealing itself.

Strangely, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo's bodies grew negatively cold until they were as pale and white as ghosts, and they knew it was due to the reiatsu coming from the Dragon's Heart. Even if they did feel the least bit weak, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo never stopped searching the surrounding area for the Dragon's Heart's whereabouts. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble, until a huge crater opened up beneath Rukia, Renji, Ichigo, and Kasai.

After the massive quake, a mysterious item rose up from the crater and into the sky, where Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo watched with frightening amazement as they gazed at the one item they came to search for...the Dragon's Heart. It was a weird looking object that was shaped and actually looked like a real live human heart, but it was twice the size of a normal heart, and it even beated and sounded like one...even if the beat was steadily slow.

Just looking at the Dragon's Heart caused a lot of weak and tired tension to Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo's bodies. The power of the Dragon's Heart was enough to cause a person to go insane, but Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo remained calm and collected; despite the pain that was flowing through them, they desperately tried to reach the Dragon's Heart.

When they were half way there, Ichigo grew extremely weak at that point and whispered in a small hoarse voice, "The Dragon's Heart's reiatsu is making me feel so weak. I don't think I can-," but before he can utter another word, he fell unconscious and started to descend from the sky.

When Rukia and Renji saw Ichigo falling, they were unable to show concern or worry due to their weaken states, but still called out in a small whisper, "No, Ichigo."

Renji turned his attention to Ichigo, to the Dragon's Heart, and then to Rukia, and with a small nod he told her with a weak but reassuring smile, "Rukia, you must go on and retrieve the Dragon's Heart while I go help Ichigo."

Understanding their current situation, Rukia slowly nodded her head and said to Renji weakly while holding his hand in a weak grasp, "I promise, I won't fail you, Ichigo, or anyone else for that matter. I will work through my blood, sweat, and tears to accomplish this mission."

As fragile and poorly as they felt, Rukia and Renji hugged each other, then he crept his lips towards her ear and whispered as he weakly smiled, "Everyone is counting on you, Rukia. We have the upmost confidence in you, and it is our faith in you...that will give you the strength to overcome anything."

Rukia smiled as she anxiously watched Renji slowly descend from the sky towards the area where Ichigo fell, and when he was out of sight, she slowly made her way towards the Dragon's Heart. However, even though she was too poorly to show it, Rukia was shocked and surprised...to see that Kasai had already made his way to the Dragon's Heart.

Holding the Dragon's Heart in his tight grasp, Kasai laughed evilly while he bellowed, "FINALLY! WITH MY POWER RESTORED, I WILL SEND THE ENTIRE SEIREITEI INTO A WORLD OF DARKNESS! ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME, KASAI GOUKA!"

All of a sudden, the Dragon's Heart stopped beating, and all was quiet. Suddenly, a huge explosion from the Dragon's Heart engulfed everything in its path, including Kasai..._and unfortunately, Rukia too._

_..._

_..._

_..._

Everything went black as the explosion engulfed Rukia, and she found herself floating in a sea of darkness, while only hearing the sound of a beating heart.

Rukia thought as consciousness took over while she continued to float into a world of darkness, _A heart? Where does my heart lie? My heart lies...with Byakuya. _

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 23 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. What awaits Rukia when she wakes from her deep slumber? Will Rukia wake to the world of never ending darkness or a bit of hope that will help her retrieve the Dragon's Heart? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories; consisting of Pokemon and Digimon._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	24. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare 1

**_Hi everyone it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. First off, to let you my readers know, _****I used the song title "Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare," as my title, because it truly reflects the chapters I'm going to be typing in the future, that is until the truth behind the Dragon's Heart's true power is revealed. **The action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. While being surrounded in darkness, will Rukia find a way out or be swallowed in the never ending darkness? If Rukia were to appear somewhere, will it be a world of light or darkness? But the most important question of all...what is the Dragon's Heart's true power? **_And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 24: Trapped in a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare (Part 1)**_

_..._

_Huh...where am I?_

_..._

_Where does my heart lie?_

_..._

_Byakuya._

It seemed like she had been floating in a sea of never ending darkness forever, but Rukia couldn't help but notice that the darkness was been dismissed by a heavenly warmth that filled her heart with a loving and blissful essence. The feeling was too unreal, but Rukia could sense the warmth taking over her entire being...strangely, the mysterious aura was terrifying, yet it was overwhelming all at the same time. Rukia couldn't actually describe the mysterious feeling, but all she knew was that she savored and treasured its warmth, happiness, bliss, and especially...its love. Even with the mysterious aura surrounding her, Rukia was still drifting in the darkness, but the pitch black world didn't remain...as she started to wake from her deep unconscious slumber.

Despite the dizziness and painful headaches, Rukia opened her eyes slowly, blinked slightly, and finally woke up from her consciousness. The moment Rukia had woken up, she felt a certain warmth and comforting feeling, much like the feeling she felt when she was still trapped in the darkness. However, nothing had prepared her for what had happened next, and that was to look around and see where she was.

After shaking off her tiredness and dizziness, Rukia took in her surroundings and discovered that she was in a bedroom with many highly expensive furniture and accessories, but if the bedroom didn't surprise Rukia...the next thing that was about to happen would. When she found out that she was in a bedroom, Rukia had assumed that she would be lying on a bed, which turned out to be true. Even with its soft expensive looking sheets and covers, that wasn't the thing that caught Rukia's attention...even though she wished it was. As she gave way to the remaining exhaustion that was still in her body, Rukia felt a certain weight on her waist, and as she picked up the covers...she was shocked and surprised to see that an arm had snaked its way around her waist. However, what startled and shocked Rukia even more was when she connected the arm to a well built and manly figure, which was lying beside her, and with her eyes as wide as saucers; she saw who the perfectly sculpted body belonged to...Byakuya.

Unable to control herself from the shocking discovery, Rukia screamed at the top of her lungs while pushing the covers aside, and immediately jumped off the bed before Byakuya had woken up to the sight of them sleeping in the same bed together. However, due to Rukia's scream, Byakuya urgently woke from his sleep, pushed the covers away, and instantly gazed at Rukia with his beautiful smoky grey eyes.

Rukia blushed as she felt the embarrassment and guilt from her previous actions, but her mixed emotions mostly came from the thought of her previous position, which consists of her lying in the same bed with Byakuya. Hoping that Byakuya didn't notice that she was lying in bed with him, Rukia knew that she had to at least apologize for waking him...no matter how embarrassing the situation was.

So, while taking a deep breath and calming down after her shocking awakening, Rukia was about to apologize for her sudden outburst, until Byakuya asked Rukia something that she'd never expected him to say to her, "Rukia, my love, are you ok?"

Shocked and a bit taken back at what Byakuya had asked, Rukia looked at him with a confused and dumbfounded expression on her face, until another thing came to her mind as she thought, _Wait a minute. How did I get back in the future anyway? Wasn't I just in the past, on a mission with Ichigo and Renji? Where's that jerk, Kasai? Furthermore, what happened to the Dragon's Heart after that huge explosion? _

Rukia tried to remember what had happened, but all she can remember was a giant massive explosion, the pale weakening faces of Ichigo and Renji, the intense fight with Kasai, and wandering in a world of never ending darkness.

Rukia was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice that she was being held in a tight loving embrace by Byakuya, but when he squeezed her waist gently, she finally snapped out of her thoughts and immediately blushed fiercely while taking notice of his beautifully sculpted body against her small petite body.

Almost instantly, Rukia disentangled herself out of Byakuya's hold and asked him while her cheeks remained red from blushing, "Brother, why are you doing this?

This time, it was Byakuya's turn to look confused as he gazed down at Rukia, but he remained calm and collected as he smiled lovingly at her and said with a small chuckle, "...I'm not your brother anymore, Rukia."

Upon hearing what Byakuya had said, made Rukia's heart break into millions of piece, and she asked him with a little bit of sadness in her voice, "Your not my brother anymore...what's that supposed to mean?"

The smile on Byakuya's face remained as he told Rukia while brushing a lock of her hair away from her face so he can gaze deeply into her beautiful violet colored eyes, "We haven't been siblings for weeks, Rukia...now that we are engaged to be Lord and Lady Kuchiki soon."

_Engaged, _Rukia screamed in her mind as she was completely shocked by hearing what Byakuya had said, and now she was really wondering what had happened when she got engulfed by the Dragon's Heart's explosion...something must've happened during the explosion, like a disturbance in the time space continuum or maybe she got sent to a mixed up future with many different twists to it. Whatever the reason, all Rukia knew was that she needed to find a way back to the past...to help Renji and Ichigo with the Dragon's Heart mission.

Thinking about her previous Dragon's Heart mission and everything that had happened with the giant explosion, made Rukia say out loud, "Renji, Ichigo, don't worry. I'll be back soon."

Byakuya overheard Rukia and asked her with a slight chuckle as he looked rather confused, "What about Lieutenant Abarai and Kurosaki?"

Forgetting that Byakuya was in the bedroom with her as she spoke out loud made Rukia blush from embarrassment, and she said to him with a nervous giggle, "Oh um, I was just wondering if Renji and Ichigo were ok is all."

_Good lie, Rukia, _Rukia thought to herself as she tried to calm her nervous nerves, and hoped that Byakuya couldn't see through her lie, _If I tell Byakuya the truth about where I was, before ending up in _(blush,) _bed with him, or anything about the Dragon's Heart mission for that matter; he might get suspicious and think I'm crazy. So the best thing I can do is play along with whatever this new world has in store for me, at least until I get a solid clue as to how to get out of this new world and head back to the past...so Renji, Ichigo, and I can finish the Dragon's Heart mission once and for all_.

It seems that Byakuya didn't see through Rukia's lie, because he just smiled at her and said as he lifted one hand to her cheek to caress it gently, "I'm sure Lieutenant Abarai and Kurosaki are tending to their duties as Soul Society custom dictates. However, what I'm mostly concerned about is the way you are acting this morning, my beloved. Please, tell me what is wrong, Rukia."

If Byakuya's soothing words weren't enough, his gentle caress on her cheek was more than enough for Rukia to be lost by the gentleness, warmth, and heavenly feeling she was getting when her cheek came in contact with his soft caressing hand. As she closed her eyes slowly, Rukia noted to herself that the caressing of her cheek was more than enough...for her mind to be lifted into ecstasy.

After a while, Byakuya stopped caressing Rukia's cheek, turned towards the door, and said to her as he was about to leave the bedroom, "When you're finished getting ready, I'll be waiting for you at the entrance of the Kuchiki manor," and then he left, leaving Rukia alone in his bedroom.

With Byakuya gone, Rukia took the opportunity to look around the beautifully decorative room...knowing that if she wanted to get to the bottom of this weird crazy world, she would have to tend to everything that was asked of her. However, Rukia was so caught up in gazing at all the luxurious elegant accessories, that she completely forgot to ask Byakuya where she can find some clothes. Even though there was a beautifully crafted wardrobe in the bedroom, Rukia figured that it would only be filled with clothes that would suit Byakuya...and not her. It wasn't until Rukia remembered that Byakuya mentioned they were "engaged," that she walked towards the wardrobe to check to see what was inside. As Rukia opened the wardrobe, she was completely breathless when she saw the many varieties of beautifully colored kimonos...aside from Byakuya's robes. When she was done getting dressed in a radiant light green kimono with tiny dark green leaf patterns etched in the fabric, placing a lovely dark green pin in her hair, and making sure her zanpakutou was tucked snugged by her side, Rukia left the bedroom to meet Byakuya at the Kuchiki manor entrance.

As Rukia was walking down the familiar hallways of the Kuchiki manor, she started to recall all the wonderful memories that she had with the teenage Byakuya and Ginrei...but when she made a sudden stop at the Kuchiki gardens, one memorable memory came flooding back to her.

_Flashback_

_It was like any other day in the Kuchiki manor, but instead of tending to her duties to try and find the Dragon's Heart, Rukia found herself sitting next to Ginrei while the two of them were watching Byakuya practice his swordsmanship skills._

_"Huff, huff, huff," Byakuya breathed heavily as he held a wooden sword tight in his grasp, but even though he looked completely exhausted...he continued to practice. _

_Rukia watched Byakuya in amazement. Never in all her years of being his adopted sister, has Rukia seen him work so hard...then again, he was the Captain of Squad Six. Now Rukia knew why he made it all the way to being one of the most formidable Captain's of the Seireitei, all his hard work and dedication to never giving up no matter how tough the situation; was really an inspiration to others...including herself._

_Rukia was so caught up in watching Byakuya practice that she didn't notice that she was also under the watchful eye of Ginrei, as he watched her in fascination. It didn't surprise Ginrei one bit that Rukia would be so interested in watching his grandson train, in fact, it kind of made something move within the elderly Kuchiki. _

_With a slight chuckle, Ginrei asked Rukia as he returned his attention to Byakuya, "Does my grandson, Byakuya, interest you in any way?" _

_As Ginrei suspected, Rukia turned a deep shade of red after he asked her that question, but she didn't have the heart to lie to him...so she told Ginrei with a sincere smile, "I will always have the upmost respect for Byakuya, for he has given me a love that is worth fighting for." _

_Love. Just thinking about that word made Rukia think if her and Byakuya's love was more than just that of a love shared by siblings, but a love that was shared by...couples. The kindness and generosity that Byakuya has shown throughout her days of spending time with him in the past, has proven to Rukia that their new profound love was what connected their hearts. Even in the future, despite not showing it much, Byakuya had a certain protective and caring nature towards Rukia. The icy demeanor, cold glances, and distant attitude were only mere cover ups for Byakuya, because he was too proud to show his true feelings to Rukia...or any other person for that matter. However, Rukia knew and found ways around the cold mysteries of Byakuya, and sometimes had this feeling that her brother wasn't as icy cold as everyone thought...but she kept that secret to herself so she wouldn't cause any damage to Byakuya's pride. _

_When Rukia returned her attention to Byakuya, Ginrei kept a close watch on the petite Soul Reaper, and her reactions towards his grandson. Needless to say, Ginrei was completely impressed at how much Rukia and Byakuya truly loved each other. Who would've thought his only beloved grandson, Byakuya, would find love in a beautiful Soul Reaper like Rukia? Even so, Ginrei was filled with a joy that consumed his entire heart, knowing it was love at first sight for Byakuya and Rukia. _

_Thinking about how Byakuya fell in love with Rukia, made Ginrei laugh jovially out of no where, and that caused Rukia to jump as she turned towards the elderly Kuchiki and asked, "Is everything alright, Ginrei?"_

_After letting out all his joyful laughter, Ginrei decided to be a little mischievous and told Rukia with a teasing smile as he kept his eyes on Byakuya, "You know, if you and Byakuya do get together, you'll have to teach him not to be so hot tempered at times." _

_Rukia was a bit shocked at hearing Ginrei say that Byakuya was hot tempered at times, especially since her brother was always so calm and serious in the future. Yet, Rukia couldn't help but smile a teasing smile back at Ginrei as she replied to him, "Byakuya is hot tempered at times. I had no idea." _

_As Rukia and Ginrei began to laugh amongst themselves, due to their silly conversation, Byakuya stopped training, glared at the two, and asked them angrily as his face turned a deep shade of red, "Are you two making fun of me?"_

_Byakuya's last remark made Rukia laugh even more as she said with a giggle, "Oh, so that's the hot tempered attitude of Byakuya Kuchiki." _

_Ginrei, Rukia, and even Byakuya started to laugh happily together...as if they've been laughing together for years. _

_End of Flashback _

Looking back at all the blissful memories with the past and future Byakuya, made Rukia's heart soar to the fullest. After thinking about all the things Byakuya had done for her, adopting and accepting her into the Kuchiki family even though it was a difficult experience for her since she came from the Rukon District, looking after and protecting her from various dangers, and more importantly, giving her the love that he had difficulty showing...nevertheless, Rukia knew that he loved her, and she loved him in return.

Rukia continued to make her way towards the entrance, and while doing so she started to get lost in thought. Thinking about all her moments with Byakuya, Rukia began to wonder why she was thinking about him an awfully lot lately...until she came to the realization that it probably had something to do with this crazy new topsy-turvy world.

Rukia came to a sudden stop in her thoughts when her gaze suddenly froze on a certain handsome figure standing by the main entrance, and as she saw that same warm loving smile form on Byakuya's lips as he saw her appear from the distance...there was that same link in both violet and misty grey eyes that connected their hearts.

She didn't know what came over her at that moment, but when Rukia came into contact with Byakuya she ran towards him in a rapid pace, and immediately flung her arms around his waist while giving him a tight warm loving hug.

A bit taken back by Rukia's sudden action, Byakuya was about to ask her if she was alright, but she took up that exact moment to say to him the words that she was longing to tell him for years...strange world or not, she finally confessed to him in a soft yet sincere voice, "Byakuya...I love you."

Byakuya didn't seem shocked or surprised at Rukia's confession, considering the fact that in this world they were lovers, so he just hugged her back and told her while a gentle smile formed on his lips, "And I love you, my beloved Rukia."

If anyone was around that specific area, all they could ever witness was the loving embrace that the two Kuchiki lovers were in...an embrace that one lover happily endured with the thought of never letting the other lover go.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 24 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. What does this new world hold for Rukia? Will Rukia decide to escape this new world or will she find her new place in this world? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	25. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare 2

**_Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. First off, to let you my readers know, _****I used the song title "Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare," as my title, because it truly reflects the chapters I'm going to be typing in the future, that is until the truth behind the Dragon's Heart's true power is revealed. **The action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival. What other shocking surprises will await Rukia? If she comes in contact with those surprises, will she follow her intention on escaping this strange world? Or will Rukia be even more convinced on staying in the strange world? **_But the most important question of all...what is the Dragon's Heart's true power? _****_And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

**_Chapter 25: Trapped in a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare (Part 2)_ **

It almost felt like an endless dream to be walking besides Byakuya without feeling his cold and icy reiatsu, but now in this strange alternate world, it pleased Rukia to sense that he has a much more warmer and heavenly reiatsu than his cold distant self back in the real future world. Rukia couldn't describe what she was feeling, but all she could think about was how much she was starting to like this strange new world.

Rukia's thoughts were interrupted when Byakuya had stopped walking and came to a sudden halt. Rukia came to a sudden halt when she saw that Byakuya had stopped, but she didn't understand why they were stopping in an empty lot...and then she had that funny feeling that something out of the ordinary was about to happen.

"What's wrong, Byakuya," Rukia asked Byakuya curiously wanting to know why she had that suspicious vibe in her system as she checked the surrounding area?

While the silent winds blew passed the two Kuchiki's, Byakuya lips formed into a dreamy smile as he said to Rukia while taking hold of both her hands into his, "Just wait a little while longer, my beloved Rukia...it will be worth the wait."

Rukia was rather confused and taken back after hearing what Byakuya said, but at the same time she was a little excited and eager to see what surprise he had in store for her.

As they were waiting, Rukia and Byakuya started to converse amongst themselves about different topics, their usual past (in which Rukia was surprised to know that the past never changed in this world, because Byakuya distinctly remembered every detail of her adoption into the Kuchiki clan,) her execution in which also surprised Rukia (but was even more surprised to know that Byakuya had tried to prevent Rukia's execution,) and then they talked about their upcoming wedding (which caused Rukia to blush furiously.)

All of a sudden, Rukia and Byakuya heard a slightly familiar voice say, "Well, well, well if it isn't the two Kuchiki lovebirds."

The sound of that voice caused Rukia's whole body to freeze as her blood rushed through her veins like ice water, and only one specific person made her feel that way...a certain someone who she was shocked and surprised to find here in the alternate Soul Society after the treason that he has committed.

Rukia turned slowly and prayed that she had mistaken that someone for another person, but as she gravely came face to face with that certain someone; she found that her assumption was horrifyingly correct...standing right across from her and Byakuya was none other than Gin Ichimaru.

It was shockingly and surprisingly true. Walking towards Rukia and Byakuya was the one man that gave her that feeling of being coldly suffocated, but that wasn't what surprised her the most. What in the heck was Gin Ichimaru doing in the Soul Society after he betrayed them, and left with that twisted psychopathic bastard Sosuke Aizen?

Alternate world or not, Gin definitely didn't belong here in the Soul Society anymore. Aside from the fact that he gave Rukia a cold deadly feeling every time, she had to make sure Gin was reported to the Stealth Force and placed in solitary confinement or even be sentenced to an execution. Either way, Rukia had to stop Gin no matter what it took, and she would have him placed under arrest for his arrogance and betrayal.

When Gin was in range, Rukia quickly went for her zanpakutou, but to her complete surprise; as she reached for her sword, she found that it wasn't there. As Gin came closer to her and Byakuya, Rukia found herself feeling incredibly frozen in fear, and she instinctively closed her eyes tightly...as she waited for Gin to make his way towards her and Byakuya.

Rukia felt a tinge of warmth start to fill her spirits, since Byakuya was by her side the moment Gin stepped foot in their presence...surely Byakuya would deal with Gin himself.

However, that was not what happened. To Rukia's utter shock and surprise, she heard Byakuya laugh, and that caused her to open her eyes wide and see the one thing that totally froze herself in place...he and Gin were chuckling alongside each other like they were friends; they were even shaking each others hands.

"It's good to see you after all this time, Captain Ichimaru," Byakuya told Gin with a humble smile as Rukia looked on in awe and total shock while hearing the conversation her brother/fiancé was having with the same Captain that betrayed the Soul Society.

Gin laughed and said to Byakuya as he smiled that creepy smile, at least to Rukia anyway, while he ruffled his short silvery white hair, "Well, you know how it is...when you find that special someone, you can't help but stay with them for as long as you're willing to spend the rest of your life with them."

At that, Gin smiled at Rukia, but she immediately hid behind Byakuya; knowing that her instincts wouldn't let the memories of betrayal fade...yet she was curious as to what Byakuya and Gin were talking about.

"You're right there, Ichimaru," Byakuya said as he smiled gently at Rukia, who instantly smiled back at him as the redness filled her cheeks, "We always stand by the ones we love with all our hearts."

_Love? _Rukia pondered that word and compared it to Gin, and she started to doubt that he had ever loved anyone in his life. However, there was only one person the Rukia could think of...that ever cared and loved Gin.

Suddenly, as if on cue, that same person Rukia was thinking about appeared in sight...it was none other than Rangiku Matsumoto.

It didn't surprise Rukia the least when she saw Rangiku walking towards her, Byakuya, and Gin, but with everything weird that's happened...she knew that something else was about to happen as well.

True to her assumption, Rukia watched in utter shock and surprise when she saw Rangiku walk up besides Gin, place her arms around his waist, give him a loving hug, and heard him ask her while giving her a soft kiss on her forehead, "How is my beautiful wife doing?"

Wife? Rukia couldn't control the shock and surprise that filled her mind as she tried to wrap around the fact that...Gin and Rangiku were married in this alternate Soul Society world.

Then again, Rukia started to understand now. After all, even though Gin was a little creepy to her, he still held Rangiku in the highest regards...always wanting to protect and love her forever. Rangiku, being his childhood friend, wanted the same for him. Rangiku's happiness was all Rukia ever wanted for her fellow comrade, especially after she had gotten her heart broken when Gin betrayed the Soul Society.

Rangiku giggled as she said to Gin while punching him playfully on the arm, "You, my dearest husband, promised your new wife a drink the next day to celebrate our first day as a married couple."

Gin laughed at Rangiku's playfulness and childish nature, lifted her up bridal style, bowed his head to Byakuya and Rukia as he dismissed himself from their conversation, and told Rangiku as they began to leave, "I was hoping we could do something a little more romantic, but apparently, you can't live without one of your hangovers."

Rangiku laughed alongside Gin, and told him as she cuddled up inside his deep embrace as he carried her away, "You know me so well, my love. I love you so much, Gin."

As they flash stepped away, the only thing you could hear was Gin telling Rangiku as he tightened his embrace, "I love you too, Rangiku."

Once Gin and Rangiku left the scene, Rukia came out from behind Byakuya and asked him while she stared at the same spot where the two childhood lovers had flash stepped away, "So, Gin and Rangiku are married?"

Byakuya chuckled as he placed a hand on Rukia's shoulder and told her, "Why do you sound so surprised? After all, you were one of Rangiku's bridesmaids."

Rukia was beyond shocked and surprised. Gin and Rangiku married, her being a bridesmaid in a wedding, and now she's engaged to be Byakuya's wife. Everything about this alternate world was giving Rukia a bit of suspicion in her veins, and it wasn't because of all the weird things that were happening. In fact, it was how they were happening that gave Rukia that suspicious feeling. For some weird and unusual reason...Rukia had always wanted things to turn out this way. Back in the real Soul Society, Rukia wanted Rangiku to be happy again Although she tries to be happy and jovial after Gin's betrayal, Rangiku hated to show how much she was sad and miserable after he left, and that made Rukia want to find some way to fill that hole in her heart...even if it meant that she could be together with Gin again. More stranger than that, Rukia could sense a bit of warmth and kindness in the alternate Gin's reiatsu, and with all the things he did to scare her to death in the past...it wasn't a surprise for her to wish that he would have a much more positive disposition. Then there was her engagement to Byakuya. With all of their experiences together that made them fall in love with one another, Rukia couldn't help but have that tinge of desire to marry her beloved brother...or in this case, her lover.

With all her deepest wishes coming true all of a sudden...Rukia started to wonder what other surprises were in store for her as she explored this weird alternate world.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 25 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. What other surprises are in store for Rukia as she explores this alternate world? Will Rukia decide to escape this new world or will she find her new place in this world? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	26. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare 3

**_Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. First off, to let you my readers know, _****I used the song title "Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare," as my title, because it truly reflects the chapters I'm going to be typing in the future, that is until the truth behind the Dragon's Heart's true power is revealed. **The action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. Will she follow her intention on escaping this strange world? Or will Rukia be even more convinced on staying in the strange world? **_But the most important question of all...what is the Dragon's Heart's true power? _****_And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: I'm also thinking about typing a new story, so give me the names of some of your favorite anime couples and I'll think about your opinions; to try and write a suitable fanfiction that is sure to be enjoyable for you...my readers. **_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off; but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

**_Chapter 26: Trapped in a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare (Part 3)_ **

The many new wonders of this alternate world kept boggling in Rukia's mind. So many questions to be answered, so many experiences that Rukia wanted to explore, and the way this alternate world was just too perfect to be true. What did it all mean...and how on Earth was Rukia suppose to find the Dragon's Heart?

This whole alternate world was like one giant puzzle that Rukia couldn't solve...with so many pieces that didn't quite fit. A perfect world which suited Rukia's most deep inner desires, the man that gave her a deadly feeling inside and betrayed the Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru, was still a Gotei Thirteen Captain and married to his childhood friend and lieutenant of Squad 10, Rangiku Matsumoto, and the one thing that she hadn't expected but wanted so much to be a reality...Rukia has found herself engaged to her adopted brother, Byakuya. Usually the plain thought of longing for the love of Byakuya would be marked as inappropriate and uncalled for, since they both shared the same name of Kuchiki under the roof of the Kuchiki clan. However, after spending those magical moments with Byakuya in the past, Rukia couldn't help but urge for those romantic feelings to blossom within her heart.

_What's happening to me_, thought Rukia as she kept her eyes on Byakuya while they continued to wander the streets of the Seireitei, _I know I have my responsibilities as a Soul Reaper to attend to, and I need to find a way out of this topsy turvy world to find the Dragon's Heart. But, why do I have this strange urging feeling that I want to continue exploring this world even further_.

"Is there something on your mind," Byakuya's voice came as it snapped Rukia out of her thoughts?

Rukia turned her attention to Byakuya, who had a hint of concern behind those mysterious grey eyes, which she couldn't help but get lost in their ravishing beauty. As Byakuya placed a hand gently on her cheek while caressing it smoothly, Rukia's cheeks became an even redder color as she told him with a small reassuring smile, "I'm fine, Byakuya. Just thinking about some things that I need to attend to as soon as possible."

With a slight chuckle in his throat, Byakuya embraced Rukia in a loving hug and told her as he closed his eyes while enjoying the warmth of her presence in his arms, "You mustn't get too caught up in your responsibilities as a Soul Reaper when you're in my presence. If you get so busy with your duties, then there will be no room left to enjoy the time we have together...as lovers."

If the loving embrace wasn't enough to lift Rukia's heart into heaven, then the words of Byakuya sure enough did the trick, and as she snuggled up closer to him to get more of his incredible warmth; Rukia couldn't help but take notice that the two of them holding on to one another felt so...right. Rukia had dreamt that she could reminisce in this wonderful essence forever, and yet, nothing could prepare her for what was about to happen...and at that moment, the essence of warm pleasure was eliminated.

"Hey now, there you are," a familiar and slightly pleasant voice called out from the distance, "There's my favorite...slacker."

The moment that voice came into existence, the warmth was replaced by cold whipping winds, the blood in her veins turned into solid ice, and almost every impossible things imaginary came to life once more in her mind...as Rukia heard that one familiar voice that she knew all very well indeed. So, when Byakuya brought Rukia along with him as he turned towards the owner of that voice, she somehow wished he didn't...because if she faced that person once more, she didn't think her heart could take in the intense pain.

Once she turned her attention to the owner of the voice, Rukia couldn't help but close her eyes really tight, hoping that the tears forming in her eyes would dry down a bit. However, that voice had to snap her out of her thoughts, like it always did when he was around her, "Don't be so rude. If a friend is willing to greet you, the least you can do is make eye contact with the person who is talking to you."

Rukia didn't want to face the pain once more, she couldn't bear it if she succumbed to that melancholy feeling again, but if she had to endure a moment of unbearable depression just to get it over with...then this was as good a time as any. So very slowly, Rukia opened her eyes to look at the one person who made her life heavenly and painful at the same time with just the sense of his kind hearted spirit and gigantic heart...Kaien Shiba.

As Rukia was trying to take in the fact that Kaien was standing right in front of her eyes, alive and well, Byakuya sighed as he told Kaien with an apologetic smile, "I apologize, but you must forgive Rukia, for she hasn't been feeling well this morning."

But as always, Kaien simply laughed jovially as he stared at Rukia's pale white blank face and said as he took a hold of some of her raven black hair locks and ruffled then like he did in the past, "No worries. If I know little Rukia, which I do, I know exactly how mischievous she can be at times."

As Byakuya and Kaien laughed amongst themselves, Rukia remained in her petrified state...wondering if seeing Kaien alive again was too good to be true. Then, Kaien smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand as he informed Byakuya, "Oh, I almost forgot. Captain Kuchiki, there is to be a Captains meeting back in Squad 1's main barrack. All Gotei Thirteen Captains must be present at the meeting."

Byakuya nodded his head and was about to leave for the Gotei Thirteen Captains meeting, but before he left, he politely asked Kaien as he placed his hands on a still frozen stiff Rukia's shoulders, "Can you please keep a close watch on Rukia until I return?"

Kaien smiled as he placed an arm around Rukia and said to Byakuya jokingly, "Sure, I'll be glad to watch this juvenile delinquent until you return from the meeting."

However, even though this was a different world, it was pretty clear that some things didn't change. Byakuya glared angrily at Kaien for his joking remark, and that cold stare caused him to laugh sheepishly as he reassured him, "Sorry about that, I'm honored to watch Lady Kuchiki for Lord Kuchiki until his returns."

Finally satisfied with Kaien's answer, Byakuya left for the Gotei Thirteen Captains meeting, and just in time too; or he would of seen Kaien mimicking a sick expression as he joked, "Boy, am I glad Captain Kuchiki is away. Any longer and I would have been resorted to talking all fancy shmancy. Which, in my opinion, isn't my cup of tea."

The sound of his laughter, the joking remarks, and his kind hearted humorous nature brought back so many memories...it almost blew Rukia's heart right out of her chest, until she couldn't take it any longer.

Kaien turned his attention back to Rukia so he could scold some manners into her, but every scolding lecture melted away from his face when he saw Rukia rushing towards him at a rapid pace...and finally, wrapped her arms tightly around his waist.

With every opportunity to finally confess so many things, Rukia completely couldn't control herself as she sobbed uncontrollably while holding onto Kaien as if she was afraid to let go and lose him once more, "I-I-I've m-m-missed you so much, K-K-Kaien. L-L-Living in a w-w-world without you wasn't e-e-easy, but l-l-living with the guilt of your d-d-d-death was unbearable. Y-Y-You meant e-e-everything to me, but when you d-d-died I knew I-I-I couldn't s-s-survive without you there to g-g-guide m-m-me."

As Rukia lost herself while she continued to embrace Kaien in a tight hug, all he did was look confused and surprised while she outbursted in front of him. What Kaien didn't understand was what Rukia was trying to tell him, since she was sobbing so loudly like the bigmouth he knew she was. Although, Kaien did catch some phrase like I've missed you, living without you wasn't easy, and I couldn't survive without you there to guide me.

"Um...Rukia," Kaien asked her as he felt Rukia tighten her grip on his waist, "Are you on some special medication or are you taking some kind of special therapy?"

Instead of being embarrassed by her sudden outburst, Rukia released herself from Kaien's embrace, wiped a few tears out of her eyes, and told him as a beaming smile formed on her lips, "I haven't felt this happy...in years."

As if on cue, Kaien suddenly knocked Rukia upside her head with his hand and asked angrily, "Then why the hell didn't you greet me properly when I first arrived? Don't you know that if you greet someone properly you'll get an equally proper greeting in return?"

As if old times between them have blossomed once again, Rukia smiled sheepishly and said to Kaien while rubbing her injured head, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise."

Since he knew how reckless and forgettable Rukia was at times, Kaien let this situation slide, because now he could show her a certain something...that he had wanted to show her for quite some time now.

"Hey, Rukia," Kaien asked Rukia as a smile formed on his lips "There's something that I've been meaning to ask you and Byakuya."

_Byakuya,_ thought Rukia in confusion, until that confused feeling disappeared at the sudden realization that she and Byakuya were engaged in this alternate world.

Kaien blushed a little from embarrassment and told Rukia with concern in his voice, "Actually, I wanted to tell both you and Byakuya. Unfortunately, I remembered the Gotei Thirteen Captains meeting, and Captain Kuchiki had to leave immediately. So, I think it's best to discuss the matter with you first, since I know you better than I know Captain Kuchiki."

Even though she didn't know what Kaien was going to ask her and Byakuya, it didn't seem to matter, because whatever he needed...Rukia would surely agree. Rukia knew that she was always going to be a follower of Kaien's in whatever obstacle they had to face, she would always follow him...no matter how dangerous or serious the situation was.

Suddenly, Kaien placed an arm around Rukia's neck and said to her with a cheerful tone of voice as he began walking while ruffling her hair, "All righty then, let's get this show on the road."

While trying to get out of Kaien's hold, Rukia asked him in a choked out voice as his wrapped arm began to suffocate her, "K-K-Kaien, where are you t-t-taking me?"

After releasing Rukia from his hold, Kaien's face became a little pale, but that didn't stop him from smiling as he said to her, "Just wait and see."

Rukia was a bit taken back by Kaien's smile, with all his playful, funny, and serious smiles from his days in the past, this smile seemed different...this smile had a proud and somewhat blissful essence than his other smiles that he usually gave her.

Whatever the reason, Rukia followed Kaien to wherever he was taking them, and didn't bother asking where it was they were going...because she knew she could trust him with her life.

After several minutes of walking through the Seireitei, and surprisingly out the Seireitei gates, Rukia was surprised to see that Kaien had taken her to his sister Kukaku's house. That silly little traveling house with the two sculpted muscle arms, Rukia would know that house anywhere, but the question is...why did Kaien bring her here of all places?

Kaien's laughter brought Rukia out of her thoughts as it always did, and he remarked as he stared at his sister Kukaku's house, "Man, my sis sure does have a taste for, um...house decoration."

Rukia laughed along with Kaien as they headed towards Kukaku's house, but then all of that ended, when a certain person popped her head out of the sliding doors to see who was coming towards the house. The moment Rukia saw that person, she completely froze like she did when she saw Kaien again, but this time it was another person who made her life as blissful as he did...that person was none other then Kaien's wife, Miyako Shiba.

It truly was Miyako Shiba, there was no mistaking that beautiful porcelain skin, that gentle motherly gaze, and that smile which caused others to instantly smile too. As she stared out towards the distance to where her husband, Kaien, and Rukia were, Miyako's smile grew wider, causing her to became even more beautiful than Rukia had remembered.

Like she did when Kaien came back into her life, Rukia lost all control and yelled out as she began to run towards Miyako while tears ran down her face, "Lady Miyako. It's almost too good to be true-."

However, a hand reached out to grab Rukia by her back collar, and as the grip pulled her back she hacked as she was brought to sit on the ground...only to realize that Kaien was the one who pulled her back from all her excited outbursts.

Even though she cared and admired him, Rukia still didn't let that stop her from getting angry at Kaien for different reasons, and this time it was for almost choking her to death. As real tears found their way into Rukia's eyes, she bellowed at Kaien who was glaring back at her, "H-H-Hey, why did you choke me...especially when I was just about to greet Lady Miyako?"

As usual, Kaien angrily scolded Rukia for her mistakes, and all the time he won the arguments between them. This time, Kaien scolded Rukia for the most precious reason of all, "You slacker lunatic. I can't let you run up to my wife in a hyperactive mood...especially in her current condition."

This time, Rukia looked upon Kaien in a confused gaze, and as she watched Miyako come fully out of the house...she was completely and utterly breathless at what he meant by condition.

Miyako was as beautiful as ever, but what made her even more beautiful was that rather large stomach of hers, and Rukia knew what that meant...Kaien and Miyako were expecting a baby.

As Kaien carefully embraced his wife Miyako in a loving embrace, he slowly turned his attention to Rukia with that same proud and blissful smile and asked her while both he and his wife smiled upon her, "This is what we wanted to ask you and Byakuya before. When you and Byakuya become as one soul during marriage, it would honor both me and Miyako if you two would become the godparents to our baby."

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 26 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. However, that doesn't compare to seeing Kaien Shiba (the one Soul Reaper Rukia respected more, and had to kill due to his Hollow possession,) alive again, as well as learning that his wife, Miyako Shiba, is also alive...and carrying Kaien's child. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. What other surprises are in store for Rukia as she explores this alternate world? Will Rukia decide to escape this new world or will she find her new place in this world? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	27. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare 4

**_Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. First off, to let you my readers know, _****I used the song title "Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare," as my title, because it truly reflects the chapters I'm going to be typing in the future, that is until the truth behind the Dragon's Heart's true power is revealed. **The action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. And now, Rukia has come across the one person who she truly looked up to and admired, Kaien Shiba, along with the news of his wife, Miyako Shiba, being pregnant with their child. Will she follow her intention on escaping this strange world? Or will Rukia be even more convinced on staying in the strange world? **_But the most important question of all...what is the Dragon's Heart's true power? _****_And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off, but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

**_Chapter 27: Trapped in a Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare (Part 4)_ **

After Kaien and Miyako offered Rukia the position of becoming their child's godparent, she decided to stay at the Shiba house for a while and have tea with the Shiba's. Sitting in the Shiba house brought back a lot of memories for Rukia, mostly bad ones since she had to carry the bad news to Kaien's brother and sister about his death. However, now that she was residing in an alternate world, Rukia felt warm and secured in the Shiba house.

Rukia was sitting by a small wooden table as she beamed at Miyako, who was sitting across from her while softly rubbing her large pregnant stomach with a motherly smile formed on her lips. A moment later, Kaien came in with a tray of tea, which he placed on the wooden table before sitting next to Miyako.

Kaien asked Miyako while putting his arms around her and her pregnant stomach, "Dear, have you seen Ganju or Kukaku anywhere?"

Miyako relaxed in Kaien's embrace and told him, "Your brother Ganju went for a little ride with his boar Bonnie, and your sister Kukaku went to find a larger space of land to shoot off a specific type of firework that she's been working on."

Kaien rolled his eyes and said to Miyako with an annoyed groan, "I thought I told those two idiots to keep an eye on you while I was gone."

Miyako giggled and replied as she placed a sweet kiss on Kaien's cheek, "Don't worry my love, I'll be careful as long as I'm pregnant."

Kaien smiled at his wife and said to Miyako while giving her a gentle hug, "I know you'll always be careful, but I just wish my two knuckle headed siblings were more responsible with a pregnant sister-in-law."

Miyako laughed and told Kaien while hugging him, "I love you, Kaien Shiba."

Kaien smiled loving at Miyako and told her while returning the hug, "I love you too, Miyako Shiba."

Watching Kaien and Miyako, and seeing how much they loved each other, made Rukia think...could she receive this much love and affection from Byakuya once they're married?

Rukia knew from the very beginning that this alternate world wasn't as it seemed, but at the same time...she had no idea that so many wonderful things would happen to her while she was there. The main wonder that has happened to her was that she and Byakuya were to be married, and never in her life had she ever considered falling in love with him...knowing full well that in reality, he was her adoptive brother. However, since she's arrived in the past and now this alternate world, it didn't seem to matter to her if Byakuya was her adoptive brother in the real world or not...because now, everything has changed. Rukia knew that she was going to have to play along with this new world if she was ever going to solve the mystery of the Dragon's Heart. Play along? Could Rukia honestly believe that she has been playing along with this world after witnessing its many wonders that she has always desired...and who is she to disagree with her deepest desires?

"HEY," Kaien's voice bellowed as he immediately threw his empty teacup at Rukia's head, which caused her to get knocked out and fall to the ground.

As Rukia was recovering from her consciousness while rubbing her aching head, she angrily yelled at Kaien, "What the hell did you do that for?"

Kaien pounded both his fists on the wooden table and argued back at Rukia with furiousness in his voice, "WHEN SOMEONE ASKS YOU A QUESTION MISSY, YOU BETTER BE PREPARED TO ANSWER."

Miyako tried to calm Kaien down and reassured him in a soft tender voice, "Please, don't fret dearest. Rukia probably didn't hear my question."

After calming Kaien down, Miyako gently asked Rukia as a smile formed on her lips, "So, as I asked before. Rukia, I was wondering if you are prepared for tomorrow?"

Noticing Rukia's confused expression at hearing her question, Miyako simply giggled and said her, "The wedding."

Rukia's expression remained confused and dumbfounded, but this time, she asked Miyako before taking a sip of tea, "Whose wedding?"

The room was silent, until Miyako told Rukia as she beamed with happiness and joy, "I'm referring to yours and Byakuya's wedding."

Suddenly, Rukia couldn't help but choke on her tea the moment she heard Miyako say that shocking and surprising sentence...me and Byakuya are getting married tomorrow.

As Rukia began to choke on her tea, Kaien ran from the other side of the table to rub her back, and asked her with a concerned expression on his face, "Are you all right Rukia? I know the tea is probably hot, but you shouldn't drink it down in one gulp?"

"N-N-No," Rukia reassured both Kaien and Miyako as she felt guilty for making them both worry when she choked, "I think I gulped the tea down too fast."

_Ok, I was completely shocked and surprised when I heard Byakuya say that I was to be married to him in this alternate world, _thought Rukia as she tried to calm her fast beating heart_, But I never anticipated us to be married...tomorrow. _

Rukia was totally unprepared for this. Even though she's always wanted to be of one heart and soul with Byakuya, Rukia didn't expect to marry him so soon. What about the wedding preparations, the dress, cake, guests, and everything a wedding should be.

_Wait, _thought Rukia with a red blushing face and still fast beating heart, _D__o I really want to go through with this wedding, and become Byakuya's wife and life long soul mate?_

"Speaking of weddings, you should get back to Byakuya," Kaien said to Rukia as he went back to Miyako and gave her a kiss on the head, "He's probably done with the Captains meeting by now."

Before heading back to the Seireitei, Rukia bowed to Kaien and Miyako, and told them both the one thing that she has always wanted to tell them...but never got a chance after they died, "Thank you both...for everything," and with that, Rukia left the Shiba house.

Walking back to the Kuchiki mansion, Rukia's mind became a sea of never ending thoughts, but only two main events stuck out most of all...tomorrows wedding with Byakuya, and the quest to find the Dragon's Heart. However, no matter what subject Rukia thought about, it always ended up with someone getting hurt...including herself.

When Rukia arrived at to the Kuchiki manor, she saw that Byakuya was meditating under the cherry blossom trees in the Kuchiki garden. With so much on her mind, Rukia couldn't help but go over to where Byakuya was, and ask him a few of her unanswered questions.

"Byakuya," Rukia called out to Byakuya as she watched him open those beautiful misty grey eyes of his which landed directly on her when she appeared in the distance.

Byakuya motioned Rukia to come over to him, which she happily obliged, and as she got there he placed her on his lap and started to massage her shoulders ever so comfortably...which Rukia replied with a relieved sigh as she started to relax in Byakuya's caressing embrace.

"One more night, my love, and we'll finally be able to pledge our love tomorrow," Byakuya whispered in Rukia's ear as he continued to caress her shoulders.

The feeling of uneasiness rose in Rukia's very being, and as she cleared her throat, she said to Byakuya while trying to hold back the moan that was about to escape her lips once he hit a sensitive spot on her shoulders, "Um, Byakuya, are you sure having the wedding tomorrow is-,"

However, Rukia didn't finish the sentence as her eyes widened at the feel of Byakuya's lips on her neck, as he told her in a faint seductive whisper, "About the wedding, my love, I'm afraid we won't be sleeping in the same bed tonight...as I much I wanted to. After all, it is tradition for the groom not to see the bride before the wedding...but it's probably for the best. Since I want to be surprised when I see you walk down the aisle in your beautiful wedding attire. Besides, after the wedding, we'll be spending more time becoming as one soul, mind, and spirit during the wedding night."

After saying all that and one final kiss to Rukia's head, Byakuya left her under the cherry blossom tree blushing as red as a tomato, and as he headed towards his bedroom he informed her, "Since we can't accompany each other tonight, until tomorrow, please take the bedroom to your right."

Before Byakuya could retire for the day, Rukia was able to hear him quietly whisper as a proud and loving smile formed on his lips, "Until our wedding day."

As Byakuya instructed, Rukia took the bedroom to the right, and was left with another big surprise. As she entered the room, there, lying on the room's desk drawer...was the most beautiful wedding dress Rukia has ever seen in her life. The wedding dress was made of the finest white silk, with golden trims, and decorated in cherry blossom petals. Even though the dress didn't have a wedding veil, there was a beautiful cherry blossom flower pin that sparkled when Rukia carefully picked it up.

_Is this the wedding attire that I'm suppose to wear for the wedding,_ thought Rukia, as if all the stuff already on her mind wasn't a problem, now as she stared at the beautiful wedding dress fit for a lady of high standards...she started to think if she was ever going to choose the right decision. Whether she was going to stay in this alternate world as Byakuya's wife or return to the mission of retrieving the Dragon's Heart.

Rukia plopped down on the comfortable looking bed with its many warm sheets, and asked herself in a quiet yet frustrated tone of voice as a flood of tears ran down her cheeks, "What am I going to do?"

With that question in mind, Rukia cried herself to sleep, wondering if tomorrows wedding with Byakuya will be a blessed one...or a cursed one.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 27 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. However, that doesn't compare to seeing Kaien Shiba (the one Soul Reaper Rukia respected more, and had to kill due to his Hollow possession,) alive again, as well as learning that his wife, Miyako Shiba, is also alive...and carrying Kaien's child. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. AT LAST, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IS HERE! The next chapter will decide the fate of Rukia's decision, will she go on and marry Byakuya or will she leave all that she desires behind in order to find the Dragon's Heart? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen. And my newest fanfiction story "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	28. Rukia vs the Dragon's Heart (Part 1)

**_Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. And now, Rukia has come across the one person who she truly looked up to and admired, Kaien Shiba, along with the news of his wife, Miyako Shiba, being pregnant with their child. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The Dragon's Heart's mission, the trip to the past, the love between two Kuchiki's, and the sudden appearance of a perfect alternate world. Everything has led up to this event, where Rukia must make the ultimate decision...and it will finally lead to the ultimate showdown between herself and whichever way her choice will lead her. Will Rukia choose to stay in the alternate world as Byakuya's wife or choose to return to her current mission of finding the Dragon's Heart? _****_But the most important question of all...what is the Dragon's Heart's true power? _****_And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off, but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 28: The Final Showdown...Rukia vs. the Dragon's Heart (Part 1)**_

The day of Rukia's fate came sooner than she anticipated, but now it all comes down to this...will she choose to be Byakuya's wife and live in this alternate world forever or will she take on the responsibility as a Soul Reaper and continue her quest to search for the Dragon's Heart?

With everyone in the Kuchiki manor and the Seireitei making the last preparations for her and Byakuya's wedding, all Rukia could do was take a last minute glance of herself...wearing the wedding dress.

All the many imported fabrics to make such a beautiful dress, Rukia couldn't help but feel a mixture of different emotions flowing around in her heart and mind as she stared into the mirror.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror, Rukia deeply thought to herself...that her reflection was of someone she thought she knew, but wasn't so sure if it was her honest and true self. However, the other half of her thoughts told Rukia...that until the day was out and over with, she will become the person that was in the mirror.

In all honesty, Rukia felt like she really didn't know herself at all...and still couldn't decide as to what decision she was going to make.

_What am I going to do_, thought Rukia as she started to get engulfed by a wave of guilt and unbearable pain, W_here will my heart take me if I choose the decision that I really want to choose_?

Rukia felt the dark emotions eating her alive. A part of Rukia wanted to find the Dragon's Heart, and accomplish the mission that she was assigned to...in order to save Head Captain Yamamoto's life. However, another part of Rukia wanted to refuse her duties...in order to remain in this alternate world and become Byakuya's wife.

All of a sudden, a maids voice snapped Rukia out of her troubled thoughts as she told her, "Lady Rukia, are you ready to be escorted to your wedding?"

Taking one last glance at her reflection in the mirror, and with as much consideration from her everlasting wave of thoughts, Rukia conjured up a beaming smile of happiness and bliss as she said to the maid, "Yes. I'm ready to be escorted to my wedding."

The wedding scenery was as entrancing as ever, since it was to take place in the Kuchiki family's breathtakingly beautiful garden, the cherry blossom trees covered the ground with their fallen cherry blossom petals, the guests chairs were perfectly placed into rows and made a large enough space for an aisle, white lanterns were hung in different places to decorate the garden, and there was also a large white marbled temple...where Rukia and Byakuya were to pledge their love, and become of one soul, mind, and body, as husband and wife.

As the guests were coming to attend the wedding, Byakuya, dressed in a handsome black wedding attire consisting of pure black robes, hair free of his kenseikan, and other accessories which made him the most handsomest groom and Kuchiki leader the Seireitei's ever seen, was waiting anxiously near the temple for his beautiful soon-to-be wife, Rukia.

Upon their arrival, the many guests brought words of best wishes to Byakuya, and hoped that he and Rukia would live a jovial and blissful life together as the future Lord and Lady of the Kuchiki clan.

"Ooooo, I just love weddings," Rangiku squealed as she snuggled up closer to Gin and whispered seductively in his ear, "Reminds me of our special day."

Gin returned Rangiku's affection by hugging her tightly and said to her huskily, "After the Kuchiki's get hitched, why don't we skip the reception...and go to a more private place."

When Rangiku purred into Gin's ear affectionately, Toshiro angrily told them as his face turned red from anger and embarrassment, "Will you two get a room. If you're going to act all perverted and sex deprived like that, do it somewhere else. I don't want to be sick to my stomach during the wedding."

Rangiku smiled mischievously at Toshiro and asked him, "So Captain, when are you and Momo going to tie the knot?"

Turning even more redder than before, Toshiro sank lower into his chair and said in a soft annoyed voice, "Maybe I should find a new seat while I'm still ahead."

"Omaeda," Soi Fon furiously yelled at her lieutenant as she knocked him upside the head with her fist, "Stop munching those crackers, you overgrown fool. Your cracker crumbs are getting all over my kimono robes."

As he was rubbing his injured head to try to reduce the pain, Omaeda curiously asked Soi Fon, "Hey Captain, you're not one to dress up all fancy-like. So, why do you look so pretty and fancy today, and for the Kuchiki's wedding at that?"

Soi Fon blushed a tiny tint of pink and whispered to herself, "It's not the Kuchiki's that I'm trying to impress."

Soi Fon turned her head, until her starry eyes settled upon Yoruichi Shihoin, who was sitting across from her.

Yoruichi met Soi Fon's starry-eyed gaze and asked her as a beaming smile formed on her lips, "Is something wrong, Soi Fon?"

Feeling as flushed as ever, Soi Fon nervously laughed and told Yoruichi as she tried to make herself suitable before answering her former Captain, "Not at all, Lady Yoruichi. I'm just really happy for the Kuchiki's is all."

Yoruichi nodded her head in agreement and said as she laughed hysterically while remembering her good teasing times with the once hothead temperamental "Little Byakuya" that she use to outsmart every time he tried to prove that he was better than her, "I guess my 'Little Byakuya' has grown up after all."

While Soi Fon was still admiring Yoruichi with a dreamy expression on her face, Omaeda looked between the two female Soul Reapers in confusion before he returned to eating his horde of crackers.

"Marriage better not soil Byakuya's fighting skills," said Kenpachi as he smiled menacingly at his sword, "Even if Kuchiki does settle down, I want him to battle at his best. Otherwise, what would be the point of fighting him?"

Yachiru, who was clinging to Kenpachi's right shoulder, chirped perkily, "Yay, Kenny's ready to kill."

But Yachiru's cheerful chanting of "Kenpachi is ready to kill" only caused fearful tension to the guests who were sitting by Kenpachi, and so they moved their seats a little farther away from the bloodthirsty battle loving Captain.

The only two who didn't move away from Kenpachi were Ikkaku and Yumichika, who seemed to be caught in a little unusual conversation of their own.

"Man, why do I have to waste my time at a wedding," Ikkaku asked Yumichika as he tried to stifle a yawn, "I would rather go off and practice my fighting, then stay here and watch this kind of mushy stuff."

Yumichika brushed some of his hair out of his face and told Ikkaku with a sparkling smile, "Try to enjoy something else that doesn't involve fighting, Ikkaku. Think about this gorgeous day, in which two people have conquered all obstacles with the love that they share for one another. Although, the day that I speak of, couldn't possibly be as gorgeous as me."

Ikkaku stared at Yumichika in bemusement, and whispered to himself, "If people act this crazy at a wedding, maybe ditching this place isn't such a bad idea after all."

"Wow, they picked a perfect place for a wedding," Momo sighed dreamily as she gazed at the majestic Kuchiki garden.

Momo asked Shuhei and Kira, who sat next to her, "Don't you two wish that your wedding could be just as lovely and beautiful as the Kuchiki's?"

"Nah," Shuhei replied as he ruffled up his spiky black hair, "Marriage takes too much energy away."

"You'll never know how much energy marriage wastes, until you try it yourself," Kira told Shuhei with a sigh as he tried to keep an excited Momo in her seat.

_Seeing as you're always so gloomy I'd thought everything was energy wasting to you, Kira_, thought Shuhei as he went to help him calm Momo down.

Captain Komamura silently watched his lieutenant, Iba, help Shuhei and Kira try to settle down an overly enthusiastic Momo.

"What a radiant day for the Kuchiki's to pledge their love," said Unohana with a warm motherly smile etched on her lips, "It really is quite an occasion, for two people who love each other, to finally become one."

"I can't really see you as an expert on romance, Captain," Hanataro told Unohana as his voice trembled.

"Hey," Isane snapped at Hanataro, "Its not Captain Unohana's fault that she's always in the medical barracks. Aside from that, she's too busy to deal with any romantic situations."

"Are you two saying," Unohana asked Isane and Hanataro as her gentle nature turned into a slightly sinister nature, "That my responsibilities as a Captain, keeps me from understanding the basics of romance?"

"NO, that's n-n-not what we're s-s-saying at a-a-all," Isane and Hanataro said in unison as they began to cower from Unohana's dark aura.

The dark aura immediately disappeared as Unohana stated with her motherly smile, "I just love weddings."

_How can someone as gentle and kindhearted as Captain Unohana, be so scary_, thought Isane and Hanataro as they began to calm the fear and nervousness that overwhelmed their hearts.

"How incredibly boring," Mayuri sighed in annoyance as he gazed at the guests. Then, Mayuri turned his attention to his artificial daughter, Nemu, and told her, "Don't laze about, foolish girl. Its bad enough that I'm wasting my time at this wedding, but anymore of your foolishness and I'll discard you to the junk pile."

"Yes, Master Mayuri," Nemu replied with a straight and serious face, as if not being the least bit fazed by Mayuri's threat.

"Take it easy, my love," Kaien told Miyako as he delicately helped her into her seat.

"Dear," Miyako said to Kaien with a giggle as she placed her hands on his cheeks, "You don't have to fuss over me. Today is Rukia's big day, so promise me that you won't be too over protective."

Kaien smiled and told Miyako as he gently rubbed her round stomach, "I can't help it, but I'll try. I'll always be here to protect you and our child."

"Ah, there's nothing like a wedding to lift ones spirit," sighed Shunsui as a bright smile formed on his lips.

"You just want to get to the reception feast," Nanao angrily barked Shunsui as she was fixing her glasses, "So you can go and drink as much sake as possible."

"What's the point of going to a wedding if you can't have any fun, my darling Nanao," Shunsui goofily remarked with a smile as he placed an arm around Nanao?

"Having a laid back Captain, such as yourself, is all the fun I can bear," Nanao replied sarcastically as she released herself from Shunsui's embrace.

"See," Shunsui told Nanao ecstatically as he hugged her tightly, "You do understand."

Nanao groaned in annoyance and irritation as she tried to disentangle herself from Shunsui's embrace.

"I'm seating next to Captain Ukitake, Monkey Breathe," Kiyone argued with Sentaro as they were trying to figure out which one of them was going to sit next to Jushiro.

"Move aside 'Small Fry,' if anyone deserves to sit next to the Captain, its me," Sentaro argued back at Kiyone as he tried to shove her away from the vacant seat that was next to Jushiro.

"Calm down, you two," Jushiro told Kiyone and Sentaro with a sheepish smile as he placed another empty seat next to him, "You both can sit next to me."

As the guests were waiting for the wedding to begin, Rukia was making a few last minute preparations, until a booming knock came from her bedroom door.

Rukia was a bit taken back from the loud knocking, but she called out as she straightened out her wedding robe, "Come in."

"Lady Rukia," came a guards voice as he swiftly rushed into Rukia's bedroom, "I'm sorry to inform you, especially on your wedding day, but we just caught a thief on the Kuchiki's property. You must advise us on a suitable punishment for the thief."

Rukia was about to pass this problem by telling the guard to do away with the thief, with whatever punishment seems fit...that is, until she heard an all too familiar voice.

"Get the hell off me," came the familiar voice, and that was when Rukia dashed out of her room...to meet the "thief" that the guard had mentioned.

Rukia came across a group of guards who were standing outside of her bedroom, but she was even more shocked and surprised to come face to face with the so called "thief" that was being held back by the guards...it was none other than Renji.

"What are you doing," Rukia asked the guards with furious anger in her voice as she pointed at Renji, "Release Renji at once?"

The guards looked between each other in utter confusion, and one of them explained to her nervously, "But, Lady Rukia, this is but a common thief. Lord Byakuya would go ballistic if we let a person like this run freely on his property."

"What are you talking about," Rukia asked the guards, but this time she was the one who was confused, "Renji Abarai is Byakuya's lieutenant."

"Hey," Renji scolded Rukia as he struggled to remove himself from the guards clutches, "Listen here, midget. Renji Abarai doesn't serve anybody, especially some greedy stuck up rich boy like Byakuya Kuchiki."

Rukia was shocked and surprised after hearing what Renji said, and as the guards tightened their hold while giving him a lecture on not to speak of their leader in such a way, she asked him in an angry and confused voice, "Renji, why are you doing this?"

Renji looked upon Rukia with a bewildered expression on his face, and asked her as he raised one eyebrow, "How do you know my name?"

Was this some sort of trick to get out of trouble, even so, Rukia told Renji while rolling her eyes as the anger boiled up inside of her even more, "What are you talking about, you fool? I'm Rukia, we met back in the Rukon District where we both grew up in a town called Inuzuri."

The guards were awestrucked and surprised at what Rukia said, and one of the guards explained to her, "Lady Rukia, you didn't grow up in the Rukon District."

Rukia froze as her face went paler than that of a ghosts, she slowly turned to the guards and asked them in a silent whisper, "What do you mean?"

The guard explained the entire story to Rukia, "Lady Rukia, you were one of two daughters that came from a wealthy family. Unfortunately, your sister, Hisana, and Byakuya's original chosen bride, died of an illness. So, according to marriage guidelines, you took her place as Byakuya's new bride, and as soon as you and Lord Kuchiki got acquainted with each other after a couple of weeks...you two fell in love. Now, you and Byakuya are to be married today."

The information that the guard gave to Rukia was all too much for her to take in, she was never born in the Rukon District, she was born into a wealthy family along with her sister, Hisana, who still passed away even though they were born into such a family, and the origin of how she and Byakuya fell in love.

"N-N-No, I was never brought up in a wealthy family," Rukia replied quietly as her body began to tremble and shake, then she turned her attention back to Renji and told him, "And you really are Byakuya's lieutenant."

Renji scoffed and asked Rukia with sarcasm in his voice as he rolled his eyes, "Sure, yeah, I'm a lieutenant. What gave me away, my torn and worn out clothes?"

Rukia wondered what Renji meant by that, until she saw that he was dressed in dirty rags...much like the rags she use to wear back in the Rukon District.

Rukia came out of her thoughts when Renji told her with a deadly glare that she's never seen in his eyes before, unless he was killing off Hollows or an enemy of the Seireitei, "Listen. I don't know who you are or how you know my name, but don't talk to me like I'm some charity case just because I got caught by your guards...for trying to bring back some food for my friends in the Rukon District."

Rukia couldn't believe that Renji was talking to her in such a way, and tried to reassure him, "But, Renji, I'm your friend too."

"My friend," Renji bellowed at Rukia with blinding rage, "Were you there when I got smacked countless times with a whip for stealing some food in order to try and feed my friends, were you there when me and my friends were teased and mocked by the higher class, WERE YOU THERE WHEN SO MANY OF MY FRIENDS LOST THEIR LIVES DESPERATELY TRYING TO SURVIVE."

Rukia remained silent as Renji went all out on her, and then he asked her with a half saddened and angry expression as he cried a few tears, "If you are my friend as you claim to be, then where were you when I needed you the most?"

Those words that came out of Renji's mouth hurt and left deep emotional scars, and as she watched the guards violently take Renji away, Rukia tightly clenched her heart as she tried to sink those words in...but that didn't prevent her from crying a few tears herself.

After the incident with Renji, Rukia was escorted to the Kuchiki garden by four maids...where she and Byakuya were finally going to pledge their love as husband and wife in front of everyone in the Seireitei.

Before Rukia could walk down the aisle, everyone stood from their seats to show their respects to Head Captain Yamamoto as he was being escorted by his lieutenant, Sasakibe, to the seat that was placed right next to the temple...the place where Byakuya and Rukia were to be when they became of one mind, body, and soul.

As soon as everyone paid their respect to Head Captain Yamamoto, Rukia was taken back and surprised to meet the person who was going to walk her down the aisle...Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Shall I walk you to the temple, Lady Rukia," Ginrei asked Rukia with a proud smile as he held out his arm to her?

A bit hesitant and unsure at first, Rukia stood as still as a statue, and felt as if the world might open and swallow her whole the minute she began to walk down the aisle...yet, she couldn't help but feel that heavenly warmth that consumed her into bliss and completeness as she thought about being Byakuya's wife. Rukia knew she loved Byakuya more than anything in the world, and she also knew that he felt the same way about her...so, what was holding her back from finally having what she has always desired?

With all the mixed emotions in her heart, Rukia slowly wrapped her arm around Ginrei's and told him with a sheepish smile as her cheeks blushed a tinge of pink, "Yes, I-I-I'm ready."

As Ginrei walked her down the aisle, Rukia couldn't help but smile at all her beloved friends, who took their time in coming to watch her and Byakuya seal their love forever...well, almost all her beloved friends.

Rukia couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that Renji was a common thief in this alternate world. If this world was truly perfect, then why was Renji still living in the Rukon District instead of living as Byakuya's lieutenant. While she looked amongst the crowd, Rukia came to another surprising realization when she thought about Renji...where was Ichigo? True, Ichigo nor Rukia's other friends from Karakura Town, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were present at her and Byakuya's wedding...that included Kon, and the people working at the Urahara shop.

"Hmm, I guess Ichigo and the others couldn't make it to my wedding," sighed Rukia as she felt the disappointment flowing inside her heart, the thought of Ichigo and her friends not attending her wedding ceremony was as painful as learning that Renji was a thief in this world.

"Who are these friends that you speak of, Lady Rukia? I haven't heard of this friend that you've mentioned...Ichigo," Ginrei asked Rukia as he continued to walk her towards her soon-to-be husband, Byakuya, who was waiting at the temple's entrance while smiling at his wife-to-be?

Rukia told Ginrei as she smiled back at Byakuya, even with millions of people witnessing them at their wedding, he and Rukia only kept their eyes on one another, "Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad are my friends back in the human world."

Ginrei looked upon Rukia with a surprised and confused expression, and asked her as they got closer and closer to the temple, "How did you manage to make friends with people from the human world?"

"What do you mean," Rukia asked Ginrei in curiosity, they were only a few steps away from the temple...and Byakuya?

Once they finally got to the temple, and before handing her over to Byakuya, Ginrei told Rukia as he placed a gentle kiss on the hand of his grandson's future wife, "Well, its kind of hard to make friends at a place that you've never been to before."

Rukia turned as rigid and cold as ice, and her mixed emotions returned in a heartbeat as she thought sadly, _Is what Ginrei said true...I've never been to the human world? If that's true, then that means...I've never met Ichigo and the others_.

Suddenly, as soon as Ginrei was about to hand Rukia over to Byakuya, a burst of hidden energy erupted from her soul as Rukia shook her head in complete denial and whispered to herself as she slowly backed away from Byakuya and Ginrei while tears began to pool in her violet colored eyes, "N-N-No, t-t-this isn't r-r-right."

"Rukia," Byakuya asked Rukia with worry and concern in his voice as he stopped her from backing away from him by wrapping her in a warm and loving embrace, "What's the matter, my love?"

To be honest, Rukia didn't know what was the matter with her...all she knew was that her mixed emotions caused her to feel so much happiness, joy, love, sadness, and confusion. This alternate world gave Rukia everything she could possibly dream of, especially her most inner desire to marry and be the sole keeper of Byakuya's love. Yet, if this world was perfect, then why didn't she have Renji, Ichigo, and the others as friends. It was painful, knowing that she chose her friends instead of Byakuya's love, but this put Rukia in a state of thought. Even after going through the miracle of traveling to the past and meeting the Byakuya there, and even now in this alternate world, no matter what happened...Rukia always had Byakuya's love. From the time he saved her from Gin Ichimaru's Kamishini no Yari attack, to the time he saved her from being killed by the Espada, Zommari Rureaux...Rukia has always had Byakuya's love. Even though she wished that she and Byakuya could have a passionate kind of love, Rukia was more happier knowing that she was going to live the rest of her life being loved by Byakuya, instead of living without his love...and that was plenty enough for her.

Rukia smiled sadly at Byakuya and solemnly told him while she held his hands close to her heart as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "As much as I want this to happen. As much as I want us to happen, this isn't right. I would rather feel the warmth of a real love, then live with a love that is only an illusion. This alternate world has taught me one important thing that I'm willing to fight for."

Rukia thought as she tenderly kissed the alternate world Byakuya while the last of her tears fell, _Even if this alternate world disappears, and I have go back to the real world with the Byakuya that doesn't feel the same love as I do. I'm going to try and help the both of us...find a love that will last a lifetime_.

All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed, and then everything in Rukia's sight started to shatter like broken glass, the beautiful wedding scenery, her beloved friends, Ginrei, and finally...Byakuya.

Once Rukia painfully and heartbreakingly saw the alternate Byakuya shatter before her into millions of pieces, she found herself surrounded by nothing, but endless darkness.

_"Foolish girl," came a cold venomous voice, and the only thing Rukia could hear in the darkness...was the sound of a faint heartbeat. _

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 28 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. However, that doesn't compare to seeing Kaien Shiba (the one Soul Reaper Rukia respected more, and had to kill due to his Hollow possession,) alive again, as well as learning that his wife, Miyako Shiba, is also alive...and carrying Kaien's child. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. AT LAST, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IS HERE! Rukia has finally made her final decision, to leave her desired alternate world...and the chance to become Byakuya's wife. What will Rukia accomplish from her decision? And with the conclusion of Rukia's decision...comes a cold evil voice and a faint heartbeat. _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other, and my newest Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story "The Diamond Snowflake," the film noir story of Detective Byakuya, his newly found lover Lady Rukia, and the case of a priceless item that brought them together. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye. :)


	29. Rukia vs the Dragon's Heart (Part 2)

**_Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. And now, Rukia has come across the one person who she truly looked up to and admired, Kaien Shiba, along with the news of his wife, Miyako Shiba, being pregnant with their child. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The Dragon's Heart's mission, the trip to the past, the love between two Kuchiki's, and the sudden appearance of a perfect alternate world. With everything leading up to this moment, Rukia has made her final decision...she gave the alternate world up, in order to return to her mission of retrieving the Dragon's Heart_****. However, the final showdown is about to commence...the result of Rukia's choice. ****_But the most important question of all...what is the Dragon's Heart's true power? _****_And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? __Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off, but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

_**Note: Sorry if this chapter is too short. **_

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_ **

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

**_Chapter 29: The Final Showdown...Rukia vs. the Dragon's Heart (Part 2)_ **

_Rukia smiled sadly at Byakuya and solemnly told him while she held his hands close to her heart as the tears continued to fall down her cheeks, "As much as I want this to happen. As much as I want us to happen, this isn't right. I would rather feel the warmth of a real love, then live with a love that is only an illusion. This alternate world has taught me one important thing that I'm willing to fight for."_

_Rukia thought as she tenderly kissed the alternate world Byakuya while the last of her tears fell, Even if this alternate world disappears, and I have go back to the real world with the Byakuya that doesn't feel the same love as I do. I'm going to try and help the both of us...find a love that will last a lifetime._

_All of a sudden, a blinding light flashed, and then everything in Rukia's sight started to shatter like broken glass, the beautiful wedding scenery, her beloved friends, Ginrei, and finally...Byakuya._

_Once Rukia painfully and heartbreakingly saw the alternate Byakuya shatter before her into millions of pieces, she found herself surrounded by nothing, but endless darkness._

_"Foolish girl," came a cold venomous voice, and the only thing Rukia could hear in the darkness...was the sound of a faint heartbeat. _

* * *

As the darkness continued to surrounded Rukia in a cold aura, the faint heartbeats started to get louder and louder...until the cold emotionless voice spoke, "You foolish stubborn girl, after everything I've done to make the perfect world for you."

Rukia turned her attention to the voice, but instead of coming face to face with a person...she was shocked and surprised to come face to face with the sole item that she had being searching for, the Dragon's Heart. However, once Rukia came in contact with the mysterious item, the Dragon's Heart started to emit a dark evil aura, making her even more eager to retrieve the item before its aura turned even more dark and sinister.

"The Dragon's Heart," Rukia whispered under her breath as she ran towards the item that she had been searching for.

"Stay away from me, you lowly ungrateful human," the cold voice from before bellowed at Rukia, and she was completely taken back and surprised when she found out that the voice belonged to the Dragon's Heart.

"Y-Y-You can talk," Rukia asked the Dragon's Heart as she felt the dark reiatsu increase with every heartbeat?

The Dragon's Heart chuckled as he told Rukia, "Of course I can talk. Being the extremely powerful item that I am, I'm capable of doing anything," he paused for a split second, and then added with furious anger in his voice, "That includes creating the perfect world for unappreciated ingrates like yourself."

A furious frown formed on Rukia's lips as she yelled at the Dragon's Heart, "Listen. At first I was grateful and filled with happiness for being in a world that was perfect for me in every way. However, living on nothing but illusions isn't what I want...because then I'd be living a lie, and will be unable to feel the real emotions of friendship, family, and love."

Silence filled the air, until Rukia remembered something that she wanted to know from the very first time she appeared in the alternate world, and asked the Dragon's Heart in curiosity, "When did you send me to that alternate world anyway?"

The darkness seemed to emit more and more malevolent reiatsu, and finally, the Dragon's Heart explained everything to Rukia, "Remember when I first revealed myself, while you and your friends were fighting against Kasai. Since Kasai and I have merged our powers before, I was easily able to detect his presence the moment I reappeared. Once I noticed that he was nearby, I wanted to reconnect with Kasai's heart...and continue with what we started all those years ago."

"You mean destroy the Soul Society and all the Soul Reapers who dedicated their lives to protect it," Rukia told the Dragon's Heart with as much blinding rage in her voice as she could muster.

The Dragon's Heart took a silent pause, and continued to explain to Rukia, "That was the plan...at first. I even resorted to contaminate the air with some of my deadly spiritual pressure, which causes the human body to slowly weaken and perish."

"So that's what happened to me, Ichigo, and Renji," Rukia said as she recalled the battle with Kasai which was interrupted by a negative cold aura that made them feel so weak and powerless.

Then Rukia asked the Dragon's Heart as the enraged fury continued to build up inside of her, "Why didn't you just kill us when you and Kasai were reunited?"

The Dragon's Heart laughed menacingly as he explained to Rukia, "My power comes from the deepest darkest desires in people's hearts, sadness, despair, destruction, anything that causes the heart to want more and more of that which they desire most of all."

"Hold on," Rukia asked the Dragon's Heart as she remembered something else from the battle with Kasai, "Kasai was the one who got a hold of you when you revealed yourself. So, why did you use your power to make my deepest desire come to life instead of his?"

Another pause of silence filled the air, until the Dragon's Heart explained to Rukia, "...Because as you were fighting Kasai, I had a change of heart...and realized that I fancied your desires more than his."

The Dragon's Heart added with a cold sinister laugh, "So, in order to seek out your deepest desire, and connect with your heart...I had to dispose and annihilate Kasai Gouka first."

Rukia gasped in shock as she said to the Dragon's Heart while her body trembled in fear, "Y-Y-You killed Kasai just to get to the deepest darkest desires in my heart."

"Unfortunately," the Dragon's Heart explained to Rukia, "I can only merge my powers with one single person. A person who is willing to give up everything for their desires. That's why I chose you instead of Kasai, because I knew that you would give anything...for that man you loved so dearly."

_Byakuya_, thought Rukia as a melancholy frown formed on her lips while she relived the moments that she spent in the alternate world...and with Byakuya. The Dragon's Heart wasn't lying when he said that Rukia would give anything for Byakuya, but deep down, she knew that choosing an illusion over her main priorities wasn't what she wanted...even if it meant giving up her newly discovered feelings about Byakuya.

"Why would you resist your desires," the Dragon's Heart asked Rukia with a bit of curiosity and anger in his voice, "I could give you anything you want...if only you would succumb to my powers?"

Rukia drew her sword and angrily bellowed at the Dragon's Heart, "I CAME HERE FOR ONE PURPOSE ONLY. TO BRING YOU BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY TO HEAL HEAD CAPTAIN GENRYUSAI YAMAMOTO!"

Silence filled the air for the last time, until the Dragon's Heart screamed while his dark reiatsu burst into a wave of massive destruction, "I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY A PERSON WHO WON'T ACCEPT MY POWERS! I'LL FORCE YOU TO ACCEPT MY POWERS...EVEN IF I HAVE TO CRUSH YOU WITH THE POWER YOU REJECTED!"

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 29 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. However, that doesn't compare to seeing Kaien Shiba (the one Soul Reaper Rukia respected more, and had to kill due to his Hollow possession,) alive again, as well as learning that his wife, Miyako Shiba, is also alive...and carrying Kaien's child. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. AT LAST, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IS HERE! Rukia has made her final decision, to leave her desired alternate world behind so she can concentrate on her mission...retrieving the Dragon's Heart. However, now the Dragon's Heart has a choice of its own...defeat Rukia with the power that helped create her perfect world...which came from her inner deepest desires. Will Rukia defeat the Dragon's Heart and accomplish the mission? Or will the Dragon Heart's dark power be too much for Rukia to handle? _****_What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen, "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other, and my newest Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story "The Diamond Snowflake," the film noir story of Detective Byakuya, his newly found lover Lady Rukia, and the case of a priceless item that brought them together. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."** I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye.


	30. Rukia vs the Dragon's Heart (Part 3)

**_Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D Even though I managed to deal with one of my classes, college is still difficult, but I'm a somewhat tough person; I'll find some way to balance work and updating my fanfiction updates...so far, I'm a tired wreck, although I'm hanging in there. I'm so glad you guys are continuing to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. And now, Rukia has come across the one person who she truly looked up to and admired, Kaien Shiba, along with the news of his wife, Miyako Shiba, being pregnant with their child. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The Dragon's Heart's mission, the trip to the past, the love between two Kuchiki's, and the sudden appearance of a perfect alternate world. With everything leading up to this moment, Rukia has made her final decision...she gave the alternate world up, in order to return to her mission of retrieving the Dragon's Heart. However, now the Dragon's Heart has a choice of its own...defeat Rukia with the power that helped create her perfect world...which came from her inner deepest desires. Will Rukia defeat the Dragon's Heart and accomplish the mission? Or will the Dragon Heart's dark power be too much for Rukia to handle? The final showdown between Rukia and the Dragon's Heart is about to commence. And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D_**

**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off, but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**

**_Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!_**

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 30: The Final Showdown...Rukia vs. the Dragon's Heart (Part 3)**_

_"Why would you resist your desires," the Dragon's Heart asked Rukia with a bit of curiosity and anger in his voice, "I could give you anything you want...if only you would succumb to my powers?"_

_Rukia drew her sword and angrily bellowed at the Dragon's Heart, "I CAME HERE FOR ONE PURPOSE ONLY. TO BRING YOU BACK TO THE SOUL SOCIETY TO HEAL HEAD CAPTAIN GENRYUSAI YAMAMOTO!"_

_Silence filled the air for the last time, until the Dragon's Heart screamed while his dark reiatsu burst into a wave of massive destruction, "I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED BY A PERSON WHO WON'T ACCEPT MY POWERS! I'LL FORCE YOU TO ACCEPT MY POWERS...EVEN IF I HAVE TO CRUSH YOU WITH THE POWER YOU REJECTED!"_

* * *

The darkness grew colder and eviler at that moment, with Rukia tightening her grip on her sword and the Dragon's Heart floating in the air...and the only sound that could be heard was his steady heartbeats. Even though it was probably not as loud as the Dragon's Heart's, but Rukia knew that her heart was steadily pounding too.

The faint heartbeat of the Dragon's Heart and the massive pounding of her own heart seemed to match in a strange rhythm, causing Rukia's body to shiver and tremble in fear.

This of course, didn't go unnoticed by the Dragon's Heart, and he asked Rukia with a sinister laugh, "A bit hesitant are we?"

"N-N-No," Rukia told the Dragon's Heart as she tried to sustain her composure, "I'm just eager to get this battle started."

"Before we engage in battle," the Dragon's Heart asked Rukia, "I'd like to know one thing...give me one good solid reason as to why you would give your desires up?"

Silence filled the air for a pausing moment, until Rukia replied with an honest heart, "It's not that I'm ungrateful for what you're trying to do for me. After all, it's because of you that I've got to experience so many new feelings about-."

Rukia fell silent and thought while a jovial smile formed on her lips, _About a certain man_.

"You mean your brother," the Dragon's Heart finished Rukia's sentence with a cold laugh, "Byakuya."

Rukia's eyes widened as she heard Byakuya's name, and she began to wonder how the Dragon's Heart could've possibly known the name of her brother. Then again, the Dragon's Heart was the one who created her perfect world from her deepest desires.

"Its kind of strange that you would give up a world in which you and Byakuya can finally live together...as lovers," the Dragon's Heart told Rukia with a mocking voice, "Knowing fully well that when you get back to the future, your precious Byakuya won't even give you a sideways glance or even a smile."

Rukia lowered her head in depression and sadness, she knew that the Dragon's Heart spoke the truth, and yet she was willing to give all her deepest desires up.

All of a sudden, an all too familiar voice asked her, "Why are you being so selfish, Rukia..._don't you love me_?"

Rukia's eyes widened as she quickly looked up and gasped in utter shock, she came face to face with none other than Byakuya...and the Dragon's Heart was nowhere to be seen.

"Why do you insist on breaking my heart, Rukia," Byakuya asked Rukia as a wistful frown formed on his lips while he began to slowly walk towards her, "...Don't you love me?"

Rukia's heart twisted in painful knots, and she felt the bitterness tickle her throat as she watched Byakuya walk towards her.

The closer Byakuya came to closing the space between them, the more Rukia kept deny the familiar feelings that she felt for him...however, she wasn't having the least bit of luck.

_N-No-No, this, this isn't right_, Rukia thought as she tried to shake the feelings that she had for Byakuya away, _B-B-Byakuya, nii-sama, that's right...Byakuya is my brother, and nothing else_.

But thinking about those thoughts didn't lessen the pain in Rukia's heart, but then again, she had no choice. Rukia already made her decision, she had to follow through with what the decision offered her...even if it meant that she and Byakuya couldn't be together.

Suddenly, Rukia's heart and thoughts froze as she felt the warm heavenly embrace of Byakuya, and as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure he confessed to her in a low sultry voice, "My beloved Rukia, please, my heart cannot bear this pain anymore...for you are the only one who completes me."

Rukia's body trembled with an unbearable desire, just being in his arms made her realize the kind of effect that Byakuya had on her...how she longed to be forever surrounded by that familiar warmth. Yes, Rukia knew that she needed this, no, she wanted this...the feelings, the warmth, the love.

"Byakuya," Rukia cried as she returned Byakuya's embrace by encircling her arms around his neck, "Yes, my darling. Let's bask in this love...forever."

Rukia was so distracted by the everlasting love she received from Byakuya's aura, that she didn't realize that her reiatsu and heart were being consumed by a dark energy source...coming from the Dragon's Heart.

A faint heartbeat was the only sound that could be heard in the thick darkened air, and as the darkness found its way inside Rukia's heart, the Dragon's Heart chanted in a cold emotionless voice, "Yes, my dearest, YOU COMPLETE ME."

Suddenly, Byakuya told Rukia as a sinister smile formed on his lips, "Yes, my dearest Rukia, you complete me."

As if she was placed under a spell, Rukia chanted as her eyes became empty and full of nothingness, "...I complete you, I complete you, I complete you..."

Before Rukia could fully succumb to the darkness, she heard a loud thump...as if something fell on the ground. As Rukia looked onto the floor, she saw a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and a radiant purple jewel that was surrounded by diamonds...it was the same necklace that Byakuya was going to present Rukia with. Beside the necklace was a piece of paper, and when Rukia squinted her eyes to get a better look at the writing on the paper, she began to read what it said:

_My beloved Rukia, _

_I wish I had the proper words to tell you how much you mean to me, and even more so, I wish I could tell you those words face to face. However, I can honestly admit that I'm afraid of how you might react to my confession, so I've written you this letter instead. Oh, my sweet little Rukia, my heart didn't know what love was until you came into my life. Everything about you makes my heart skip a beat, your laughter is the most heavenly of melodies I've ever heard, your smile fills me up with so much joy and happiness, and the love that you bring to those around you made me realize...that I love you too. No matter how hard it is for me to admit it to you face to face...I will always love you._

_Forever in your heart,_

_Byakuya_

...B-B-Byakuya.

...B-Byakuya.

BYAKUYA!

Seeing the necklace and note triggered something in Rukia, because she soon regained her normal composure and released herself from Byakuya's embrace, pushing him a few feet away from her.

"R-R-Rukia, what are you doing," Byakuya asked Rukia with an offended expression on his face, "I thought you loved me?"

Rukia furiously bellowed as she drew her zanpakutou and pointed it at Byakuya, "NO, I LOVE THE REAL BYAKUYA...DRAGON'S HEART!"

Suddenly, the figure of Byakuya began to disappear...and soon, the Dragon's Heart reappeared before Rukia.

"You ungrateful little ingrate," the Dragon's Heart yelled at Rukia in a fit of enraged anger, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DENY MY POWER! YOU WILL ACCEPT MY POWER...EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!"

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 30 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. However, that doesn't compare to seeing Kaien Shiba (the one Soul Reaper Rukia respected more, and had to kill due to his Hollow possession,) alive again, as well as learning that his wife, Miyako Shiba, is also alive...and carrying Kaien's child. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. AT LAST, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IS HERE! Rukia has made her final decision, to leave her desired alternate world behind so she can concentrate on her mission...retrieving the Dragon's Heart. However, now the Dragon's Heart has a choice of its own...defeat Rukia with the power that helped create her perfect world...which came from her inner deepest desires. Will Rukia defeat the Dragon's Heart and accomplish the mission? Or will the Dragon Heart's dark power be too much for Rukia to handle? What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen, "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other, and my newest Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story "The Diamond Snowflake," the film noir story of Detective Byakuya, his newly found lover Lady Rukia, and the case of a priceless item that brought them together. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog._**_** Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime."**_**_ I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye._**


	31. Rukia vs the Dragon's Heart (Part 4)

_**Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D I am proud and happy to say that I've finished correcting my previous chapters, and now its time to put my final showdown conclusion into action. Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. And now, Rukia has come across the one person who she truly looked up to and admired, Kaien Shiba, along with the news of his wife, Miyako Shiba, being pregnant with their child. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The Dragon's Heart's mission, the trip to the past, the love between two Kuchiki's, and the sudden appearance of a perfect alternate world. With everything leading up to this moment, Rukia has made her final decision...she gave the alternate world up, in order to return to her mission of retrieving the Dragon's Heart. However, now the Dragon's Heart has a choice of its own...defeat Rukia with the power that helped create her perfect world...which came from her inner deepest desires. Will Rukia defeat the Dragon's Heart and accomplish the mission? Or will the Dragon Heart's dark power be too much for Rukia to handle? This is it, the battle between Rukia and the Dragon's Heart...HAS COME TO AN END! And will Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji be able to retrieve the Dragon's Heart, so they could heal Head Captain Yamamoto? Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off, but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

_**Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!**_

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 31: The Final Showdown...Rukia vs. the Dragon's Heart (Part 4)**_

_"R-R-Rukia, what are you doing," Byakuya asked Rukia with an offended expression on his face, "I thought you loved me?"_

_Rukia furiously bellowed as she drew her zanpakutou and pointed it at Byakuya, "NO, I LOVE THE REAL BYAKUYA...DRAGON'S HEART!"_

_Suddenly, the figure of Byakuya began to disappear...and soon, the Dragon's Heart reappeared before Rukia._

_"You ungrateful little ingrate," the Dragon's Heart yelled at Rukia in a fit of enraged anger, "I'LL TEACH YOU TO DENY MY POWER! YOU WILL ACCEPT MY POWER...EVEN IF I HAVE TO FIGHT YOU TO THE DEATH!"_

* * *

The pitch black darkness continued to surrounded Rukia and the Dragon's Heart as they began to prepare for battle, and after having enough of getting manipulated by illusions...Rukia charged towards the Dragon's Heart with her zanpakutou held tight in her hands.

"Dance," Rukia commanded as she held her zanpakutou in front of her, "Sode no Shirayuki."

As her zanpakutou turned a beautiful shade of pure white and a white ribbon formed from the pommel, Rukia cried out as she pointed her sword at the Dragon's Heart, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro."

The space around the Dragon's Heart began to freeze, and soon the item was frozen inside a pillar of ice.

However, the pillar of ice shattered, and Rukia was met with a shocking surprise. Standing where the Dragon's Heart stood and the space where she launched her ice pillar attack...was Renji.

"R-R-Renji," Rukia murmured with disbelief in her voice as she took a step back from her childhood friend...or so she thought, "Its not possible."

As he reconstructed the detachments in his zanpakutou, Renji told Rukia as a menacing smirk formed on his lips, "...Oh, its possible alright."

Rukia's body twitched and flinched from the tone of Renji's voice, it didn't sound like him at all...he sounded more dark, malevolent, and evil.

Suddenly, Renji's body became encased in a purplish black aura, and started to take the shape of something else. Once the aura faded away, Rukia came face to face with the Dragon's Heart again.

Stunned and taken back by what she observed, Rukia asked the Dragon's Heart as she gritted her teeth in anger, "How were you able-?"

"To transform into your pathetic little friend, Renji," the Dragon's Heart finished Rukia's sentence with a cold chuckle.

The Dragon's Heart explained to Rukia, "Once I come in contact with a person's heart, I'm able to instantly link myself to their deepest desires, emotions, memories...anything that catches my attention and interest. After gaining enough power from those desires, I was able to create your perfect world."

"What," Rukia told the Dragon's Heart with a surprised expression on her face, "You created that alternate world...by gathering the deepest desires within my heart."

"Duh," the Dragon's Heart said to Rukia with a slightly annoyed and irritated tone of voice, "That's how my true power works. Along with the power to create a perfect world, I'm also able to create exact replica's of the people that you've ever met."

Suddenly, the Dragon's Heart was surrounded in the same purplish black reiatsu as before, and began to take the form of someone else.

As the item started to transform, the Dragon's Heart explained to Rukia, "And as an added bonus, I'm also able to replicate your comrades and friends abilities and strength...that goes for every single person that has made an appearance in your alternate world."

Soon the transformation was complete, and standing where the Dragon's Heart stood was Kaien, who told Rukia with a dark and sinister smirk on his lips, "Which means...I CAN USE YOUR LOVED ONES POWERS AGAINST YOU."

Rukia gasped in complete shock and surprise, knowing that if the Dragon's Heart was capable of transforming into the people that were present in the alternate world, then that would mean that she was going up against an army...made up of the people that she deeply and truly cared about.

"Surge," Kaien commanded as he turned his zanpakutou upside down and began to twirl it, "Nejibana."

After Kaien's zanpakutou blade transformed into a spear-like trident, Rukia told him as a confident smirk formed on her lips, "You can take the appearance of Kaien and use his powers all you want, Dragon's Heart. I've already analyzed and studied all of Kaien's moves and skills."

"When did you analyze and study my power," Kaien asked Rukia with a malevolent grin etched on his lips, "When you fought against Espada Number 9, Aaroniero Arruruerie, in Hueco Mundo after he took over my body...or the night when you murdered me?"

The painful and unbearable memories came flooding back into Rukia's mind as she recalled the night when the Hollow, Metastacia, possessed Kaien's body and viciously attacked her and Captain Ukitake. With Captain Ukitake out of commission, due to his illness, he was unable to fight against Metastacia...and Rukia knew that she was the only one who could stop the possessive Hollow. However, since Metastacia possessed Kaien's body, when Rukia pierced her blade through his chest...she not only killed the Hollow, but she also killed her beloved comrade as well. For years, Rukia had to bear so much guilt and grief after Kaien's death, and those similar emotions returned once she encountered Kaien during her trip to Hueco Mundo. Like the Dragon's Heart, Espada Number 9, Aaroniero, took the form of Kaien and faced Rukia in a battle...using the power he absorbed from the deceased Soul Reaper lieutenant and Metastacia.

Rukia was so deep in thought, that she failed to notice Kaien as he commanded while twirling his zanpakutou, "Don't think for a second that my power is similar to that weak pathetic excuse for an Espada, because I can assure you...MY POWER IS TEN TIMES AS POWERFUL AS ANY ESPADA. Rankle the Seas and Heavens, Nejibana."

Suddenly, a bunch of water waves came crashing towards Rukia, but she was so distracted by the memories of Kaien that she lost her concentration and got swept away by the tides of water.

Fortunately, before the impact of the water could crash down on her, Rukia managed to freeze some of the water with her "Sode No Shirayuki." However, because she failed to notice Nejibana's attack beforehand, Rukia sustained a few injuries on her left arm and right shoulder.

_Ugh_, Rukia thought as she shook her head in denial after receiving damage from Kaien's Nejibana, _Focus, Rukia, focus. You have to remember that the Dragon's Heart is only transforming into illusionary copies of your friends and comrades. Nothing is real in this world, its only an illusion_.

"Only an illusion you say," a familiar voice told Rukia as she turned her attention to the next form that the Dragon's Heart transformed into, "And here I was...trying to save you."

Rukia came face to face with Gin, and he commanded while giving her that same dark and suffocating grin, "Just kidding. Pierce, Shinso."

When Gin's blade extended at a rapid pace and collided with Rukia's blade, the force was so great that she was pushed backwards.

As she tried to push back with equal force, Rukia whispered under her breath as she felt a cold shiver run up her spine, "Now that's the Gin Ichimaru that I know and despise."

"How dare you mock the power of my childhood friend, you horrible little witch," another familiar voice said with a disdainful voice, and as Rukia turned her attention to the new form that the Dragon's Heart transformed into...she saw Rangiku hovering above her.

"Growl," Rangiku commanded as her zanpakutou blade turned into ash, "Haineko."

As the scattered waves of ash surrounded Rukia, she thought up a quick plan and commanded, "Some no Mai, Tsukishiro."

While the Dragon's Heart retransformed back into its heart shaped self, all he could make out was the waves of grey ash...and no sign of Rukia whatsoever.

However, in the middle of the ash waves came a pure white light which became a pillar of ice...and within the ice pillar was Rukia.

Fortunately, the waves of ashes managed to break through the ice and caused it to shattered in a million piece, and as a result...Rukia was freed from the ice pillar.

"Ah, now I see," the Dragon's Heart said to Rukia as she began to slowly plummet towards the ground, "You used your Sode no Shirayuki attack on yourself to serve as a shield from Haineko's attack. Although it was a clever move, I'm afraid it left some...recoiling damage."

The Dragon's Heart spoke the truth. Although it was effective and helped her avoid getting seriously injured from Haineko's attack, Sode no Shirayuki's attack took it toll on Rukia too...but at least she didn't obtain more life threatening results.

All of a sudden, the Dragon's Heart laughed darkly and cruelly as he told Rukia while transforming yet again, "You know, after taking the form of your precious comrades and friends...I think I prefer this form more than the others."

An icy frigid aura overpowered Rukia's mind, body, and heart as she stared wide eyed at none other than Byakuya...but the Dragon's Heart took his appearance and transformed him into something that was beyond all imagination.

The Dragon's Heart took Byakuya's appearance and fused it with that of a Hollow-like dragon creature, giving him claws into of hands and feet, piercing red eyes instead of beautiful misty grey eyes, and he had a pair of skeletal dragon's wings on his back.

"Y-Y-You twisted despicable monster," Rukia snapped at the Dragon's Heart with blinding fury and anger as she stared at the new form of Byakuya, "How dare you take something of pure beauty and grace, and transform it into something so vile and hideous."

All was quiet, until the Dragon Hollow, Byakuya, told Rukia in a cold and disgusted voice as he slowly began to walk towards her, "How dare you speak to me in such a way. In the future, you should learn to hold your tongue...until you realize the honest truth."

_The honest truth_, Rukia thought with a confused expression on her face as she prepared herself for the Dragon's Heart's next attack.

"That it is you...who has soiled and brought shame upon the Kuchiki family name," the Dragon Hollow Byakuya told Rukia with that same familiar cold and distant stare of his.

The bitterness and sadness consumed Rukia's heart after hearing what Byakuya had said, and she repeated to herself while shaking her head in denial, "Its only an illusion. Its only an illusion. ITS ONLY AN ILLUSION."

"The only illusion that you're suffering from...is Byakuya's love," the Dragon Hollow Byakuya asked Rukia with a menacing laugh as he continued to walk towards her, "Do you honestly think that a man of such high standards, captainship, and wealth could love a worthless piece of Rukongai trash like you?"

_Its just an illusion. Just some horrible nightmarish illusion_, Rukia thought as she tried to keep her mind and soul sane, but that didn't prevent the tears from falling down her face at the Dragon Hollow Byakuya's harsh, cruel, and vicious words.

The more the Dragon Hollow Byakuya came closer and closer to Rukia...the more he traumatized and tortured her with unbearably grievous words: "Deep down you know that the Kuchiki clan, including Byakuya, would have never taken you in if not for your deceased sister, Hisana."

"That's right, Hisana. Your biological sister..._and Byakuya's wife_."

"Ha, even if you still have lingering affectionate feelings for Byakuya after this battle..._you'll only be serving as Hisana's replacement_."

"You could never take Hisana's place in Byakuya's heart..._because you're a cold and merciless reminder that the woman he loved more than anything is now dead_."

Rukia was so distraught and deeply affected by the Dragon Hollow Byakuya's words, that she didn't notice the thousands of cherry blossom petals heading towards her as he bellowed, "You know I speak the truth. Whether you accept it or not, the honest and real truth is...THAT TO BYAKUYA KUCHIKI, YOU'RE NOTHING."

Back in the past, due to his chest pains, Ginrei requested that Byakuya should go and rest in his bedroom.

However, for some unknown reason, the pain in Byakuya's heart wouldn't subside...but somewhere deep down, he knew that the pain in his heart had something to do with Rukia.

"R-R-Rukia," Byakuya murmured in a faint inaudible voice as a single tear fell from his eyes, "I need to save Rukia."

Back in the future, Byakuya was practicing his calligraphy in his bedroom, when all of a sudden a sharp pain pierced his heart.

After dropping his calligraphy brush and spilling the bottle of ink on his desk, Byakuya clenched his heart with his hand and for some unknown reason whispered under his breath, "Rukia."

"Ugh," Rukia cried out in intense pain as she was sent skidding across the battlefield...she had taken several direct hits from the Dragon Hollow Byakuya's imitation of Senbonzakura, and she has yet to fight back.

While lying in a pool of her own blood, Rukia thought as she heard the Dragon Hollow Byakuya walk slowly towards her, _I failed. I failed the mission. I failed to save Head Captain Yamamoto. I failed Renji and Ichigo. I even failed you...Byakuya_.

When the Dragon Hollow Byakuya hovered above her with his zanpakutou ready to strike the final death blow, Rukia thought as the last few tears in her eyes flowed down her cheeks, _I can't find the exact words to say during the final moments of my life. All I can think of are these four words, and I hope with all my heart that you can hear me say these words...I love you, Byakuya_.

Miraculously, Rukia's words echoed through the past and future Byakuya's minds and they both yelled out in unison, "RUKIA!"

Before the Dragon Hollow Byakuya could deal the final death blow, a pure white light enveloped Rukia's body, and caused the Dragon's Heart to transformed back into his heart shaped self.

"W-W-What's happening," the Dragon's Heart screeched in pain as the light from Rukia's body began to inflict damage on him, "What is this...power?"

Once the Dragon's Heart turned his attention to Rukia, he was stunned and surprised to see that both the spirit forms of the past and future Byakuya were behind her.

"T-T-This is impossible," the Dragon's Heart sputtered as he began to triple in heartbeats while gazing at the spirits of the past and future Byakuya.

Rukia woke to a warm and heavenly aura, and as she opened her eyes she came face to face with four pairs of misty grey eyes...belonging to the past and future Byakuya.

"...I knew you'd hear my words and come to my aid," Rukia told the two Byakuya's with a serene smile etched on her lips as the last of her tears dried up, "Because the honest and real truth is...that you have and always will be there for me."

The two Byakuya spirits nodded their heads as they smiled back at Rukia, and after helping her grasp her zanpakutou in both hands...all three prepared to strike the final blow and defeat the Dragon's Heart once and for all.

"I won't be defeated," the Dragon's Heart bellowed at Rukia and the two Byakuya spirits as he released a massive amount of reiatsu, "As long as people hold malice and dark desires in their hearts, I will live forever. I AM INFINITE! I AM IMMORTAL!"

While the two Byakuya spirits began to pour their reiatsu into Rukia's zanpakutou, she explained to the Dragon's Heart while pouring the last bit of reiatsu she had into her zanpakutou as well, "You may get your power from the darkness in peoples hearts, but its the light in peoples hearts that will defeat you...AND I'M GOING TO USE THAT SAME LIGHT IN MY AND BYAKUYA'S HEART TO DEFEAT YOU!"

With Rukia and the two Byakuya spirits hearts and power coming together as one, they conjured up a snowy white and cherry blossom pink blast and fired the massive force of power at the Dragon's Heart.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the Dragon's Heart screamed in immense pain after he collided with Rukia and the two Byakuya's attack.

The dimension seemed to have erupted into a blinding white explosive light, because consciousness fell over Rukia once more as she drifted off into a world of emptiness and darkness...but this time, only three heartbeats could be heard, the past Byakuya's, the future Byakuya's, and her own. And all three hearts beated in perfect rhythm and unison.

...

...

...

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 31 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Now the real mission has begun, with Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji heading off into the past. However, as they arrive in the past , the three Soul Reapers are welcomed by a mysterious Soul Reaper...who confesses that he was the one that attacked the Head Captain. This Soul Reaper, Kasai, proves to be a powerful dangerous enemy for Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji; as he was easily able to overpower them with his Hi no Ryu Hakai. Now that they are separated, Rukia is found by none other than a teenage version of her brother...Byakuya. As she was brought to the Kuchiki mansion after being attacked by Kasai, Rukia was also able to reunite with her grandfather, Ginrei. And due to the separation, Ichigo was able to meet his father, Isshin, who hasn't changed, even in his Soul Reaper days. As for Renji, he was able to meet and save his fellow lieutenants, Rangiku, Kira, and Momo. The battle between Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo vs. Kasai Gouka has finally occurred, and as the battle continued...the Dragon's Heart finally revealed itself. As Renji and Ichigo fall under the items deadly reiatsu, Rukia managed to use what little strength she had left, and went to retrieve the Dragon's Heart. However, once Kasai got a hold of the Dragon's Heart, its explosion engulfs the enemy and Rukia into a world of never ending darkness. That world of darkness is later revealed to have taken Rukia to some crazy new world where she finds out that she and Byakuya are engaged to be married. The second surprise that Rukia comes across...is Gin and Rangiku as a married couple. However, that doesn't compare to seeing Kaien Shiba (the one Soul Reaper Rukia respected more, and had to kill due to his Hollow possession,) alive again, as well as learning that his wife, Miyako Shiba, is also alive...and carrying Kaien's child. Not only that, but Rukia is starting to get this weird vibration that some of these things that she is encountering...are things that she actually wanted in life. AT LAST, THE MOMENT OF TRUTH IS HERE! The battle between Rukia and the Dragon's Heart has finally come to an end...with Rukia and the two Byakuya spirits coming out victorious. However, as Rukia drifts off into a world of darkness once again, where will she end up this time? The final chapter to "A Love that will Last a Lifetime," is drawing closer to the end._****_ What challenges will await Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji as they search for the Dragon's Heart? Will the three Soul Reapers be able to accomplish the mission and save Head Captain Yamamoto's life? To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen, "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other, and my newest Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story "The Diamond Snowflake," a film noir story of Detective Byakuya, his newly found lover Lady Rukia, and a priceless item case that brought them together. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon, Digimon, and Sonic the Hedgehog. Also, please continue to read "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." I'll be sure to come up with more exciting new chapters. So until then, good-bye._**


	32. A Lifetime of Love with You

_**Hi everyone, it's me again, Lilian Violet. :D I am proud and happy to say that I've finished correcting my previous chapters, and now its time to put my final showdown conclusion into action. Anyway, in the previous chapters, with the help of Kisuke's time traveling mirror, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji were able to head to their destination...the past. However, once they arrived in the past, the three Soul Reapers don't get a warm welcome; because they are soon attacked by the same person who attacked the Head Captain...Kasai Gouka. And now that Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji have been separated, due to Kasai's attack, Rukia has found herself being saved by one solitary person...her brother, Byakuya, as well as meeting his grandfather, Ginrei Kuchiki, for the first time, Ichigo has a meeting with his father, Isshin Kurosaki, and now Renji has met up with his fellow lieutenants Rangiku, Kira, and action, the drama, the passion, all these mixed themes and emotions were only the beginning, because now the battling scene for the Dragon's Heart has began...with Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo fighting a crucial battle with Kasai. However, even with the combined strength of their own power, Rukia, Renji, and Ichigo were unable to defeat Kasai...especially since at that moment, the Dragon's Heart revealed itself. With Ichigo and Renji out of the Dragon's Heart's reach, due to the weakening effect from its reiatsu, its up to Rukia to try and retrieve the item. However, when Kasai got to the Dragon's Heart before Rukia, a huge explosion surrounded the entire area, and consumed the evil enemy who made a deal with the item so many years ago...and the petite black haired Soul Reaper. After wandering in endless darkness, Rukia mysteriously wakes up in the arms of her brother, Byakuya, who claims that they are no longer siblings...but are now engaged to be married soon. Now that Rukia is trapped in this weird alternate universe, there will be more and more surprises that await her arrival...like Gin and Rangiku being a married couple for example. And now, Rukia has come across the one person who she truly looked up to and admired, Kaien Shiba, along with the news of his wife, Miyako Shiba, being pregnant with their child. THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! The Dragon's Heart's mission, the trip to the past, the love between two Kuchiki's, and the sudden appearance of a perfect alternate world. With everything leading up to this moment, Rukia has made her final decision...she gave the alternate world up, in order to return to her mission of retrieving the Dragon's Heart. However, now the Dragon's Heart has a choice of its own...defeat Rukia with the power that helped create her perfect world...which came from her inner deepest desires. This is it, the battle between Rukia and the Dragon's Heart...HAS FINALLY COME TO AN END! With the assistance of the past and present Byakuya, Rukia has claimed victory in her battle against the Dragon's Heart, but where does that leave her and the Dragon's Heart now? This is it, my beloved readers...the last chapter to my very first fanfiction story "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." Continue to read the upcoming chapters of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and you'll see what this fanfiction will offer you! :D**_

_**Note: Remember, I don't own the Bleach anime, but I do own this story. These details make my story more interesting and appealing. The same goes for the characters, their attitudes may be off, but it's easier for me to create them this way. All this information is going to help me create an even stronger plot. So, please enjoy.**_

_**Note: Once again, I like to thank all my viewers for continuing to read my Byakuya/Rukia fanfiction story. If it wasn't for you guys, I would have no strength or will to continue to type this story. I really appreciate all that you guys do for me, so THANK YOU!**_

_**A Love that Will Last a Lifetime**_

_**Chapter 32: A Lifetime of Love with You **_

...

_W-W-Where am I?_

...

_This darkness seems all too familiar and cold, yet my heart is consumed by warmth and for some mysterious reason...love._

...

"...Rukia," a voice called out to Rukia as she continued to wander in a world of never ending darkness.

"...Who's calling me," Rukia asked herself as she began to see a light flash before her eyes?

All of a sudden, the same voice bellowed as a sharp pain flowed through Rukia's head "HEY, I SAID WAKE THE HELL UP, MIDGET."

If the pain in her head didn't bolt Rukia awake, then that familiar voice screeching in her ear managed to do the trick, because once her eyes shot wide open...Rukia found herself face to face with Ichigo and Renji.

"You see, pounding her on the head and screaming her name in her ear is a guarantee way of waking Ms. Sleepyhead up," Renji explained to Ichigo as he watched Rukia rub the sleepiness out of her eyes.

Before Ichigo could say anything to Renji, the red headed Soul Reaper found himself getting jabbed in the face by an enraged Rukia as she yelled at him, "And that punch in the face is a guarantee way of getting my revenge for waking my up."

"Revenge," Renji asked Rukia with anger and bitterness in his voice as he rubbed his injured cheek, "For what?"

"Hitting my head and calling me a midget," Rukia snapped at Renji as she pouted her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

"Well if you hadn't been sleeping in Ichigo's closet for hours, then maybe I wouldn't have had to hit you on your head or call you names," Renji told Rukia as the furious anger within his system continued to boil over.

_Wait_, Rukia thought as her mind snapped at a sudden realization after hearing Renji's words, _How did I get inside Ichigo's closet? How did Renji and Ichigo get here? Why are we even at Ichigo's house, especially since we have a...mission?_

"The mission," Rukia cried out as she jumped out of Ichigo's closet and ran towards the open window, "The Dragon's Heart. Our battle. I have to find the Dragon's Heart before its too late."

Shocked and surprised by Rukia's actions, Renji grabbed a hold of her left shoulder and asked her with a confused expression on his face, "Rukia, what are you talking about?"

Ichigo grabbed a hold of Rukia's other shoulder and asked her with a bewildered expression on his face as well, "And what do you mean by the Dragon's Heart?"

Silence filled the air for a brief moment, and after remembering what had happened to Ichigo and Renji once the Dragon's Heart revealed itself, Rukia explained everything that had occurred during their absence...including the battle she had with the Dragon's Heart.

After Rukia finished explaining everything to them, Ichigo and Renji continued to look upon her with blank, confused, and bewildered expressions on their faces, until Renji told Rukia as he began to ruffle her black hair with his hand, "Um...ok, listen Rukia. I have no idea what you've been drinking or smoking, but all that mumbo jumbo that came out of your mouth just now, everything that you said about this assassination on Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, mission to the past, a traveling mirror, an evil Soul Reaper named Kasai Gouka, and battle with this Dragon's Heart doohickey...well, nothing like that has ever happened."

As soon as she stopped Renji's hand from ruffling up her already messy black hair, it was Rukia's turn to gaze upon Ichigo and Renji with a dumbfounded expression on her face as she whispered under her breath, "Huh, everything that I mentioned just now...hasn't happened before. B-B-But the mission to the past, the battles with Kasai, and my battle against the Dragon's Heart...I know those events happened, because I was there when they occurred."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Renji on this one," Ichigo asked Rukia as he placed his arm behind his head, "Besides, if everything that you told us really did happened, then how come me and Renji can't recall such a mission?"

"Because," Rukia told Ichigo and Renji as she rolled her eyes at them, "You two are exactly alike. Two brainless, forgetful, and dimwitted morons."

"DON'T YOU DARE COMPARE ME TO THIS IDIOT," Ichigo and Renji bellowed at Rukia with furious enraged anger in their voices, "AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING MORONS?"

While Ichigo and Renji were fighting and arguing with each other in the background, Rukia gazed outside Ichigo's window and thought to herself as an unbearable surge of pain pulled at her heart, _If Renji and Ichigo are telling the truth, and everything that happened in the past never truly happened...then does that mean that everything that happened between me and Byakuya never occurred either_.

After saying farewell to Ichigo, who was going on an outing with his family, Renji and Rukia went to Kisuke's shop in order to return to the Soul Society.

Once Rukia and Renji arrived at the shop, Kisuke had barely woken up from his nap and asked them as a yawn passed through his lips while he already knew of their intentions, "So, are you two ready to go home?"

"Yeah," Renji told Kisuke as he stepped into the Senkaimon gates that he has already opened upon the two Soul Reaper's arrival, "After a mission of killing off Hollow's in the human world, I'm going to ask Captain Kuchiki if I can take a small break before our next assigned mission."

"You two have a safe journey back," Kisuke said to Renji and Rukia with a smile etched on his lips, then he noticed that Rukia had walked nonstop through the Senkaimon gates without uttering a single word to him or Renji.

"Uh, hey Renji," Kisuke asked Renji as he watched Rukia disappear into the Senkaimon, "What's the deal with Rukia?"

Renji explained to Kisuke with a sigh, "Your guess is better than mine. Rukia was rambling on about this mission and how we traveled to the past with a traveling mirror that you invented."

"A traveling mirror you say," Kisuke murmured under his breath as a sly smile formed on his lips while he began to rub his chin in a thinking manner, "That sounds like a worth while idea, especially if I use the mirror to travel back in time before I took a nap...that way, I could've asked Tessai to grab me a souvenir before he went off to buy some supplies for the store."

"Anyway, thanks for opening up the Senkaimon for us, Kisuke," Renji told Kisuke as he began to follow Rukia into the Senkaimon, "See you later."

The moment she and Renji returned to the Soul Society, everything was as it should be...it all seemed normal for Rukia, considering the fact that she may or may not have (she's not even sure herself,) seen the Seireitei in its past time form.

Yes. Everything was back to normal in the Seireitei.

Head Captain Yamamoto, uninjured and not the target of assassination, was taking care of some important documents in his study. The Women's Association was having a private meeting, to which Rangiku wanted every member to go out into the Seireitei so the people can vote on "who is the most sexiest women in the Seireitei,"...and of course, she didn't have any doubt that she would win the title. Shunsui and Jushiro were having their usual outing with bottles of sake and different interesting topics for their usual conversations. Soi Fon was leading her Stealth Force team on another top secret mission. As always, Kenpachi was searching for a worthy opponent to battle, with the help of Yachiru...and as always she normally gets them lost along the way with her misguided directions. Captain Komamura, Lieutenant Iba, and Shuhei were having a pleasant stroll through the Seireitei. Mayuri, of course, was cooped up in his lab and was already fixated on another one of his strange experiments. In order to catch up with each other, Toshiro invited Momo to join him for some watermelon, to which she happily stated that some things about "Lil Shiro," never change. And as usual, Captain Unohana and Isane were busy at the sick bay, tending to the sick and injured Soul Reapers.

_Yes. The Soul Society is as normal and peaceful as ever, _thought Rukia as a gentle serene smile formed on her lips, but then that smile turned into a melancholy frown as she thought while placing her hand over her heart, _But what about...him? _

After walking through the Seireitei, Rukia and Renji finally arrived at their intended destination...the Kuchiki manor.

While Renji was walking towards the Kuchiki manor, Rukia stayed behind to reminisce in the memories of when she spent time with the Byakuya from the past.

"Whether it happened or not," Rukia whispered to herself as she tried to calm her fast beating heart before entering her family's manor, "How can I look at Byakuya the same way, especially after engaging in such...unforgettable moments."

_From the time Byakuya saved me from the river bend to when he and the present Byakuya helped me defeat the Dragon's Heart_, thought Rukia as a mixture of emotions, happiness, love, sadness, confusion, and fear consumed her heart while she stared at the Kuchiki family crest from the manor's entrance, _There's no way I can face my brother, not when I feel this way about him...not when I feel like he's more than a man to me than a brother_.

"...A man," Rukia murmured to herself as a single tear fell from her violet colored eye, "That has stolen my heart."

"Hey, will you hurry up already," Renji yelled at Rukia from the manor's entrance, "You're as slow as a snail."

Rukia stuck her tongue out at Renji and scoffed as she walked towards him, "I'd rather be slow as a snail, than have a brain like one."

While Rukia passed by Renji in order to enter the Kuchiki manor, he froze for a moment and growled to himself while clenching his fists, "Did that little pipsqueak just say that my brain is as small as a snail's?"

As soon as Rukia and Renji arrived at Byakuya's room, Renji and a very nerve wracking Rukia got down on both knees while he knocked on the bedroom door while calling out, "Captain Kuchiki, Lieutenant Abarai and Squad Thirteen's Rukia Kuchiki reporting to you, sir."

It was silent for a brief moment, until Byakuya's voice called out to Rukia and Renji from inside his bedroom, "Present your report."

Hearing the present Byakuya's voice again sent a tingle down Rukia's spine, but then she cleared her voice and explained to him as sanely and calm as possible, "U-U-Um, the mission to eliminate the group of Hollows that have appeared in the World of the Living has been successful with no casualties."

Once he received the report from Rukia and Renji, Byakuya's voice called out to them, "Very well. You are both dismissed."

Shocked and surprised by his Captain's command, Renji replied as he began to pick himself off of the ground, "Wait, so that's all. Whoa, I never thought I'd see the day when Captain Kuchiki would let me off of duty so easily."

"Leave at once," came Byakuya's usual icy cold voice when he heard Renji's remark, "Or do you perhaps want me to assign you more work, Lieutenant Abarai?"

"Uh," Renji mumbled his reply to Byakuya as a few nervous sweat drops fell from his face while waving both his hands frantically, "No, no, no, Captain Kuchiki sir, me and Rukia will be taking our leave now."

However, when Renji turned his attention to Rukia...she was already gone.

As soon as he heard Renji leave, Byakuya began to pace around his room while carrying a battered and dirty piece of cloth.

"...Rukia," Byakuya whispered under his breath while gazing down at the piece of ruined cloth...which happened to be a pink handkerchief with bunny rabbit faces decorated on it. The same handkerchief that Rukia gave to the past Byakuya as a thank you gift for saving her at the river.

Now, being in the present, Byakuya had no idea where the handkerchief came from or who gave the piece of material to him. However, Byakuya understood two things: the first, was that for some strange reason or another, he knew that the handkerchief was probably Rukia's, and second, was that because she gave the piece of cloth to him for some reason or another...it was the most treasured and priceless gift that anyone has ever given to him.

"A gift," Byakuya told himself as a smile formed on his lips while he placed the ruined, but treasured handkerchief in one of his Captain's haori pockets, "That I will honor and cherish for a lifetime."

The moment Byakuya dismissed her and Renji, Rukia immediately scurried off to her own bedroom and plopped down on her bed...to continue pondering her thoughts.

Suddenly, Rukia came to a sudden realization the moment her mind drifted back and forth to the Byakuya she met in the past and the Byakuya she knows now. True, that Byakuya has changed during the years, but despite their different personalities the past and present Byakuya had one thing in common...they both loved Rukia.

Even though the past Byakuya showed his love for Rukia more easily than the present Byakuya...they both loved her.

_Yes. Whether this mission to the past happened or not, the past and present Byakuya love me in their own way_, Rukia thought as she began to drift off into a deep sleep, _And even though my time with the past Byakuya was brief, I still have the same Byakuya in the present, and he still loves me...though as an adult, he'll never admit it to me. But that's just fine, because as long as I have Byakuya in my life...we will always share a love that will last a lifetime_.

**_Well, this is the end for chapter 32 of "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," and the very last chapter to my story._****_ Well, when there's a beginning there's an end, and the end to this fanfiction story is now. Before I finally end this story, I want to thank each and every one of my readers for taking the time to read the very first fanfiction story that I typed, it was because of all of your reviews that kept me going and gave me the motivation to type more and more chapters to this story. So, from the deepest bottom of my heart, I sincerely thank you, my readers. However, my fanfiction stories are not stopping here, because with every end comes a new beginning. Not only am I thinking of typing a sequel to "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime," but I will now finish typing my other Byakuya/Rukia stories...starting with my "Beauty and the Beast," fanfiction. To make matters more interesting, keep an eye out for any more updates on my other fanfiction stories "Beauty and the Beast," Bleach style "The Masked Shinigami," with a mysterious masked hero, Byakuya, who wins the heart of the Seireitei princess, Rukia, and vows to end the bloody rein of the evil king, Aizen, "Ever After," the story of a wealthy princess, Hisana, and how she tries to make her sister, Rukia, a scullery maid, and a prince, Byakuya, fall in love with each other "The Diamond Snowflake," a film noir story of Detective Byakuya, his newly found lover Lady Rukia, and a priceless item case that brought them together, and my newest Bleach fanfiction "Happily Never After," I wanted to try something new so I typed up a story about how Ichigo is trapped in yet another dream, and how he and his friends have taken the form of fairytale characters. Wow, my imagination just continues to grow. So, keep an eye out for my other fanfiction stories, consisting of Pokemon and Digimon. So until then, good-bye, and thank you all once again for reading my very first fanfiction story "A Love that Will Last a Lifetime." :D_**


End file.
